Four Years
by Roguejones
Summary: AU Bellamy back from the military and Clarke back in town after Med school. Sexiness abounds. Bit of angst and fluff and humour thrown in.
1. Chapter 1

Bellamy gets out of his old beat up ford ranger and braces himself for an attack when he hears a high-pitched squeal of delight. He can't help the grin on his face as he watches his sister bound down the worn concrete steps of their old house and run across the tiny lawn to launch herself at him.

"Oof! Hey O. Happy to see me?" He says with a chuckle as he hugs Octavia's small frame tightly and swings her around.

"I can't believe you're back!"

Octavia jumps back out of his arms to beam up at him.

"So, you're out? You're done?"

Bellamy puts a hand on his hip and nods at his overly excited sister.

She is practically vibrating with excitement as she jumps up into the back of his truck to grab the enormous canvas duffel bag.

"I can get that, O." Bellamy says as she struggles to heave the bag over the side of the truck.

She hands him the bag and hops back down to walk with him towards the tiny, one story bungalow that was the only thing their parents left them when they both bailed.

"So, just to make doubly sure, no more being called away on sketchy military assignments an' shit?"

She asks as she runs ahead and turns to bar the door to the house.

Bellamy tilts his head at her and gives her a long-suffering expression but can't wipe the smirk from his face.

"No more sketchy shit at all. Military or not." He confirms and O grins again and steps aside with a flourish to let him inside.

The tiny house is just as Bellamy remembers from four years ago when he left to join the Military, with a few changes here and there. The dated wallpaper and furniture are still present, but he notes, with a smile, that O has started to add a few homey touches. There is a brightly coloured blanket on the back of the couch, flowers fill every windowsill but what grabs his attention is the brand new flat screen TV at one end of the trailer.

"Whoa, O. Where'd that come from?" He asks with a jerk of his chin as he slides his duffel off his shoulder, to the floor. Bellamy's eyes narrow on his sister when a blush covers her cheeks and she ducks towards the kitchenette.

"It was a kind of… gift…" She mumbles vaguely and Bellamy's smile finally drops.

"A gift. From who, O?"

He walks over to cross his arms and lean against the wall, trapping her inside the tiny kitchen as she scurries around to take a batch of his favourite brownies out of the oven.

Octavia rolls her eyes and huffs in annoyance as she answers.

"Before you get all shitty about accepting charity, just know, it wasn't like that. Lincoln got a bigger TV and was going to throw that one away, so I asked if I could have it."

Bellamy, only half placated, continues to stare down his sister.

"Lincoln? Isn't that your co-worker at the bar?"

Clearly annoyed now, Octavia almost throws the brownies onto the counter as she turns to face off with Bellamy.

"He was. Now he works at the university hospital as a nurse and he's actually my boyfriend now."

She mimics Bellamy's stance and crosses her arms as she pops a hip against the counter, daring him to object. Bellamy knows when he's beat and sigh loudly as he swallows his comments.

"Anything else I should know before you throw scalding chocolate in my face?"

Octavia cracks a smirk at her victory and turns to slice up the hot brownies.

"Well, I don't know if it counts, but my bestie just moved back to town this week too. You remember Clarke?"

Bellamy tries not to groan out loud as he thinks back to O's stuck up best friend from high school.

"I remember." He says in a tone that obviously conveys his opinions of Clarke Griffin.

"She's not that bad. You guys just always butted heads over stupid stuff."

Bellamy drops down onto the couch to scrutinize the new flat screen as Octavia follows him, hands him a brownie and bounces down beside him.

"Oh! My boss Indra is grooming me for the assistant manager position at work." She says excitedly as she remembers and Bellamy smiles back at her proudly.

"That's great, O! Congrats!"

"Thanks. Hopefully with the slight pay rise I can save enough to get into that cooking school across town. Speaking of work, what do you think you'll do now?"

Bellamy takes a second to close his eyes and savour the chocolate melting in his mouth before he answers her.

"Well, most guys usually go into fields like bodyguarding or security or something but I really feel like I'm done with all that. I might find something temporary like that but I'm thinking that I want to go more academic."

Octavia's eyes go wide in surprise as she licks the chocolate from her fingers.

"Really? Like what?"

Bellamy looks down at the half-eaten brownie in his hand and tries not to blush.

"I dunno. Maybe history or literature?"

"That is amazing! Wow, I never would have pictured that, but I guess it makes sense. I've never met a gym junkie that reads as much as you."

Bellamy playfully punches her in the shoulder and rises to grab his duffel off the floor and snag another brownie on the way to his room.

"Missed you, O"

He smiles as he hears her through his closed bedroom door.

"Missed you more, big brother."

The next few days go by achingly slowly for Bellamy as he tries to get used to having nothing to do.

By the end of the first day, the entire trailer is deep cleaned and his clothes and things are unpacked into his old room, the furniture arranged and rearranged twice.

By the second day Bellamy has written out his resume and applied for no less than six security jobs, mowed the tiny yard to military standards and done every scrap of laundry in the house.

When O gets home on the afternoon of the third day, Bellamy has the broken window in her room fixed, the old iron railing on the porch replaced and he starts tuning Octavia's old Ford Focus as soon as she gets out of it, claiming 'it's making a weird sound'.

Bellamy is underneath the car, grunting with effort when O leans against the new porch railing and watches him for a minute.

"I gotta admit, this place has never looked better, but I think you need a break, Bel. Wanna come with me to the bar to meet up with Lincoln and Clarke, tonight?"

Bellamy scoots out from under the car to shoot O an exaggerated look of incredulousness.

"Pass. Thanks for the invite though."

O pouts a bit, but knows a night out with her boyfriend and the best friend he hates is not Bellamy's idea of a good time..

"Fine but you haven't seen anyone or left the house since you got back. Why don't you look up your old friends?"

Bellamy tilts his head at her, considering.

"What? Like Murphy?"

Octavia pulls a disgusted face.

"Okay maybe not him. But I saw Jasper and Monty at the bar a couple weeks ago, so they might be in town."

Bellamy nods slightly before sliding himself back until the car.

"I'll think about it, O."

When O walks out of the house a couple hours later to go meet with Lincoln and Clarke, she takes one look at the sweaty, shirtless man still under her car and rolls her eyes as she pulls out her phone to order an Uber.

"Have fun with the car, Bel. Don't wait up for me."

Bellamy wants to object to that last part but reminds himself that his sister is a grown woman.

"Be safe, O."

She gives him a peck on his sweaty cheek and climbs into the car waiting for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke

Clarke is exhausted from her shift at the hospital but is excited to finally catch up with her bestie. She glances in the hallway mirror of her apartment and fixes her lipstick before trying and failing to fix her hair and giving up. She doesn't live far from the hospital or the campus bar where Octavia works so Clarke decides to walk there… and totally regrets her choice about halfway there, as the heels that she is not accustomed to wearing starting to make her feet ache.

But Clarke forebears and soon she is walking through the door to TonDC Bar and hears the delighted squeal of her best friend.

"O! I'm so excited to see you! How are you?"

Octavia hugs her friend and they bounce and chatter excitedly for a minute before Octavia takes her by the hand to lead her towards the back of the bar where they can talk easier.

"How was New York? Tell me everything. I'm so jealous. My boyfriend is going to be here later and I want you to meet him. Eeeee… I can't believe you're home!"

The women excitedly catch up for over an hour before Lincoln arrives and O introduces the stoic, soft-spoken man to Clarke.

Lincoln apologizes to them when he explains that he is covering a shift tonight and is just stopping in to see Octavia before his shift, so he stays for a few minutes and then heads out again.

"I can't believe you haven't met him yet. I mean, you work at the same hospital."

Octavia is saying incredulously and Clarke laughs.

"Well, I've only been there for a week and it's a BIG hospital, O."

Octavia signals a co-worker behind the bar and the tall girl brings over a couple shots for them with a wink.

Octavia hands one to Clarke and holds the other up in salute.

"To my two favourite people coming home to me!" she says with a laugh and almost takes the shot but sops at Clarke's quizzical look.

"Two?"

O laughs again.

"Oh, right. I didn't tell you that Bellamy left the military and is back home with me!"

Clarke's expression turns slightly sour and O rolls her eyes.

"Oh my god, you two are so similar, it's disgusting."

She takes her shot and Clarke giggles and follows suit.

With the exception of a couple of drunk creeps hitting on them fairly consistently, Octavia and Clarke have a fun night of drinks and dancing. They close down the bar and Clarke invites Octavia to her place for ice cream and Disney movies to sober up.

Octavia's co-worker locks the bar door behind them as they leave and the duo stumble happily towards Clarke's apartment.

They are almost there when they hear yelling from behind them and turn to find the drunk creeps from the bar, calling after them.

"C'mon O, We're almost at my place. Just ignore them."

But the guys are running after them now and the girls are getting uncomfortable. When the strange men catch up with Clarke and Octavia they crowd their personal space, drunkenly inviting them both to their place.

Clarke faces off with them and says, bluntly.

"Look, we aren't interested. Fuck off."

She goes to turn away again, taking Octavia's arm when one of the guys grabs her other arm and wheels her back around.

"That was fuckin rude, bitch! You need someone to teach you manners?"

His friend's cruel smirk sends a shiver of fear up Clarke's spine as she rips her arm out of the first man's grasp.

"Don't fuckin touch her!"

Octavia screams and shoves the man backwards so hard that he stumbles into his friend.

"What the fuck?! Crazy bitch!"

Clarke can tell that the whole situation is going sideways and she insn't fast enough to block the man's arm as it comes up and snaps out like a whip, connecting with Octavia's beautiful face.

Clarke watches her friend fall to the ground and steps in front between her and the asshole as the second man pulls his friend backwards down the sidewalk. After a minute, Clarke falls to her knees to check Octavia over.

"O! Are you okay? Let me see."

Keeping a wary eye on the retreating figures running in the opposite direction, Clarke assesses the injuries.

"Okay, the hospital is around the corner, let's get you checked out by someone who isn't half in the bag. We should maybe call your brother too. From past experience, he's usually less mad if we let him know what's going on."

Clarke helps Octavia to her feet and they huddle together as they turn towards the University hospital. Octavia makes a quick call to Bellamy and he insists on meeting them at the hospital.

Silent tears and blood stream down Octavia's face as they walk through the double doors to the ER and Clarke briefly talks to the receptionist as Bellamy practically bursts through the doors behind them. His gaze instantly zeroes in on his sister and strides the few steps to wordlessly wrap his strong arms around her, letting her take any comfort that he can offer.

Clarke gives them some semblance of privacy as she turns back to the receptionist and asks her to find a nurse on duty named Lincoln and tell him that his girlfriend is here.

After a couple minutes, a nice older nurse escorts Octavia to an empty ER bay and starts checking her over as Clarke and Bellamy hover closely. Another minute goes by and then a frantic looking Lincoln sweeps back the curtain and almost bowls over the elderly nurse as he dives for Octavia and holds her close.

Another couple minutes of reassurances and Lincoln steps back again with an apology to the ER nurse. His gaze roams over Clarke and then lands on Bellamy, sizing him up as he is being sized up in turn. Clarke suddenly finds the testosterone levels in the room to be stifling and since Octavia is busy being checked over, Clarke steps forward to mediate.

"Lincoln, this is Octavia's brother Bellamy. Bellamy, this is Octavia's boyfriend, Lincoln. You are both big, tough guys, you're both upset, and you both love her so, don't hit each other."

She pointedly glares at each of the men until they both seem to back down and try to get themselves under control.

Bellamy turns his gaze towards Clarke for the first time and gives her a cocky sneer.

"Bossy as always, Princess."

Clarke inwardly cringes at the old nickname given to her by her cheating high school boyfriend but just stares back at Bellamy.

"I see you're still a prick, Blake."

She returns her attention to Octavia and when the police show up, Clarke walks over to give her statement before the newly arrived ER doctor finishes up with Octavia.

To her surprise, Bellamy follows her out of the ER bay and stands leaning against a wall a few feet away as he listens to her story. Out of the corner of her eye, she watches his body start to tense as Clarke describes the part where creep number one grabs her arm and then again when Clarke gets to the part where Octavia got hit.

Clarke's sneaks back out of the bay, Clarke is waiting for him, blocking his path with a glare and her arms crossed over her chest.

"No."


	3. Chapter 3

Bellamy

He had been in the middle of his early morning training when Bellamy got Octavia's call. His workout is completely forgotten when her shaky, scared voice says his name. He pushes his rage down deep and is striding out the door of the house to his truck before he even hangs up the phone.

Peeling away from the curb, Bellamy breaks every speed limit and makes it to the hospital within ten minutes. He manages to remember to throw on the extra t-shirt in his truck before barrelling through the parking lot and through the ER doors.

Bellamy manages to keep a lid on his temper until almost unleashing it at the sudden appearance of Octavia's boyfriend. Later, he would mentally thank the Princess for stepping between them but right now he is too angry.

When Clarke takes the police a few feet away from Octavia to talk, Bellamy slips along the wall to get closer eavesdrop.

She tells the police what happened in a very detailed and business-like description. His eyes dip down to the bruising finger marks on her arm when she gets to the part about the asshole grabbing her and Bellamy can feel his temper starting to slip its leash again.

He hears Clarke account the part of the story where Octavia got hurt and Bellamy is having to use breathing exercises to keep from tearing into a rage. His ears perk up when Clarke starts giving a description of the men and Bellamy's body goes into a predatory stillness as he listens.

One quick check to make sure Octavia is still okay and Bellamy backs away from where she sits, curled up in Lincoln's arms on the bed. Turning from the sight, Bellamy comes face to face with the Princess.

"No." Is all she says but there is no way that this stuck up rich girl is stopping him from hunting down the assholes that hurt his sister and beating the absolute shit out of them.

"Move, Princess."

He says and tries to walk around her but Clarke steps into his way again.

"No." She says again.

Bellamy glares down at the bossy blonde.

"I'm warning you, Griffin. Move." He says more forcefully and steps menacingly into her personal space.

"Warning me? What are you going to do? You move one muscle in the direction of going after those creeps and I will tell that nice police officer where you are going. I'm pretty sure they frown on vigilante justice in most states."

Clarke juts out her chin at him in defiance and Bellamy is just about to tear into her when he notices the wobble of that stubborn chin. His eyes fly back up to Clarke's and feels himself backing down at the sight of her almost successfully fighting off tears. Bellamy takes a small step back as his gaze flicks down to the darkening bruise on Clarke's arm.

Scrubbing a hand over his face and through his hair, he stretches the tension out of his shoulders and then reaches out an arm in invitation.

Clarke gives him a shocked and then puzzled expression but takes a tentative step forward. Bellamy pulls Clarke into his embrace and hugs her tight until she starts to relax slightly. After a few seconds, Bellamy feels most of the tension in her body release and Clarke starts sobbing into his shoulder.

He has no idea how long he stands there, letting Clarke cry and rubbing comforting circles into her back but he almost jumps when he hears Octavia's voice from behind them.

"Your hugs should be medically prescribed, Bel."

Bellamy turns with Clarke still in his arms to look at his sister and the fierce way she's gripping Lincoln's hand and keeping him close.

"Well, a bloody nose and a split lip but otherwise, I'm fine and I can go home."

Clarke has been pulling herself together since O started talking and now she loosens her arms around Bellamy and steps back.

"Uh, ya. I should be getting home too." She says awkwardly wiping at her face and turning away to hide the embarrassed look on her face.

"You are NOT going back to that apartment by yourself tonight." Octavia lets go of Lincoln to march over and grab Clarke by the shoulders and force her to face them.

"You are coming home with us and we are going to have that Disney sleepover."

Octavia turns to Bellamy and says in the same no-nonsense tone.

"And Linc is going to come over after he finishes his shift in a couple hours."

Bellamy just nods at his sister and she seems relieved that he doesn't object.

An hour later after Octavia is discharged and given her statement to the police, Octavia and Clarke jump up into Bellamy's truck and he drives them back to their little home.

Bellamy starts working out front again but when Lincoln pulls up to the curb and parks, Bellamy follows him into the house to stand awkwardly as they take in the girls, curled together on the floor of the living room, fast asleep in fluffy pjs, surrounded by pillows and blankets as Aladdin plays on the flat screen.

Lincoln looks to Bellamy with an amused smirk and motions towards Octavia.

"Do you mind if I move her to her bed?"

Begrudgingly grateful that he asked, Bellamy agrees with a nod of his head and watches Lincoln get down to scoop O off the floor and carefully tuck her blanket around her as he carries her to her room and closes the door behind him.

Narrowing his eyes at the closed door, Bellamy returns his gaze to Clarke and notes that his sister must have lent her some pyjamas because they are about two sizes too small for the curvy woman. Bellamy dismisses any further thought on the subject as he sighs and carefully slides his arms under Clarke to lift her up.

When Clarke sleepily snuggles into his chest, Bellamy can't help but notice how good she feels. He banishes that thought too as he toes open the door to his own room and gently places Clarke in the centre of his bed, tucking the blankets in around her.

Bellamy is turning towards the door to leave when a small whimper from behind him makes him stop, sigh and then close the door before walking back to climb onto the bed beside Clarke. He rolls Clarke over to face him and tucks her into his chest as he gets himself comfortable and dozes off.


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke

Clarke remembers the beginnings of a nightmare and then it being soothed away by a deep voice and warm, strong arms around her.

Waking slowly, she stretches her limbs and jerks fully awake as her hand smacks a warm body lying next to her. Instant awareness wars with confusion as Clarke jumps up on the bed, wielding a pillow as a weapon and looks around quickly.

Wait, she knows this room.

She know the man with the annoyed expression looking up at her from the bed.

Clarke falls to her knees on the bed and stares at Bellamy Blake.

"The fuck, Blake?!"

Bellamy cracks one of his rare smiles in her presence and drops the hand that was shielding the eye she had accidentally smacked.

"Lincoln came in and carried a comatose O to her bed and that left you whimpering on the floor of our living room. I thought you might be more comfortable in here than the floor."

He shifts and gets more comfortable by throwing an arm behind his head as he looks up at her, amused by her reactions.

"You carried me to your bed like a caveman and thought I would be appreciative? Which Blake got their head cracked last night?!"

Bellamy chuckles and Clarke smacks him hard with the pillow. She can't be too mad at him since he is actually being super good to her and so she decides to drop the insulted act.

Clarke smirks slightly as she looks down at the tiny, fluffy t-shirt and shorts that Octavia had loaned her and then back to Bellamy whose gaze had followed hers.

"Yeah, I'm sure your intentions were completely honourable."

Bellamy's eyebrows shoot up and he grins at her insinuation.

"Are you trying to tarnish my stellar reputation, Griffin?"

Clarke laughs and huffs at him as she throws the pillow at him.

"I have it on several accounts that your reputation has been completely black since high school."

"What?!" He asks incredulously as he throws the pillow back at her and Clarke ducks to avoid it, falling perfectly into Bellamy's waiting arms as he grabs her and throws her down on the bed on the other side of him.

Clarke is laughing hard as Bellamy leans over her, grinning widely.

"What the fuck am I looking at?"

Clarke and Bellamy's faces snap around to where Octavia is standing in the open doorway. Clarke instantly rolls off the bed to stand awkwardly as Bellamy slowly sits up with a shuttered expression.

"Where's Lincoln?"

He asks in a gruff voice and O takes the bait as a change of subject as she gets defensive.

"He's in my bed. Naked."

Bellamy cringes even though he knows she's saying it just to get a rise out of him and turns away to roll off the other side of the bed towards the laptop on his small desk in the corner of his room.

"Well, now that the Princess has had her beauty sleep, I need to get back to job searching."

Hearing the dismissal and the return to their usual snarky banter, Clarke joins Octavia in the hallway.

"Thanks for the cuddles, Blake."

She tosses over her shoulder as she walks towards Octavia's room to reclaim her clothes.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I actually started this yesterday and now I'm wondering if I should keep going. Opinions? Cheers.**

Bellamy

Reeling from their shared moment, Bellamy needed to re-establish the coldness between him and Clarke, but he can't help watching her perfect ass walk away in those skin tight shorts.

He shakes his head to clear it and tries to focus on job hunting as he chalks the entire experience up to being wildly overdue to get laid. The beginnings of a plan form in his mind to get out tonight and see what the beautiful and unattached women of this city could provide.

Bellamy grabs his cell from the bedside table and finds Jasper's number, hoping he can manage a wingman.

Later that night, Bellamy arrives at the newest pub in town, The Dropship, and scans the room for his old friend. Jasper waves at him from the pool tables and Bellamy notices that Monty is next to him. Bellamy greets his friends and they fall into rounds of beers and games of pool interspersed with happy conversations about what they have been up to and glory stories from high school.

Clarke came up in one of the stories and Bellamy casually drops that she's back in town, making Jasper slap a hand over his chest and mock faint.

"Clarke Griffin. I don't think there was a guy in that school that didn't have a thing for Clarke."

Bellamy looks at his friend in confusion.

"Seriously?! She was a total bitch!" Even as he said it, the words felt wrong.

"Nah, girl was in charge and I was not the only one who loved it when she bossed us around. Too bad she went for Finn."

"Hey Guys."

Monty says to get their attention and Bellamy and Jasper turn to look where Monty is pointing.

Bellamy curses lowly and Jasper gets the biggest grin when the spot the subject of their conversation perched on a bar stool. Jasper whistles in appreciation and Bellamy adopts a pained look.

"She is looking goooood. If I wasn't otherwise attached, I would see if she would boss me around for a night or ten."

Bellamy had to admit that Clarke _was_ looking really good in that tight purple dress that went to her knees and showed a decent amount of her ample cleavage. She had striking makeup on and sky-high pumps on her feet. Even her hair looked curled and soft around her face.

Bellamy is having a hard time not remembering the subtle scent of her hair as it tickled his chin this morning as Monty smiles at Jasper and gestures with his pool cue.

"Let's see if she wants to play, then we can be two against two."

Bellamy is about to beg Jasper and Monty not to approach her when he sees a big brawny guy approach Clarke, making her smile as she turns on her stool, towards him.

Bellamy silently hands his cue to Jasper and walks straight over to stand behind Clarke and glare at the big guy as he slides a hand lightly around her hip and whispers in her ear.

"Want to play with me?"

He feels Clarke's spine stiffen as she spins on her stool to face Bellamy with a raised eyebrow and then narrows her gaze at him.

"Bellamy, what the fuck are you doing?" She asks, but Bellamy is already pleased with himself as the big interloper turns and walks away.

Bellamy smirks at Clarke and backs away a step.

"Jasper, Monty and I wanted to know if you wanted to play pool with us."

Clarke turns back to see the other man gone and then back to Bellamy as she slides off the barstool.

"Well since it seems like I won't be getting laid tonight, so why not?"

She grabs her drink off the bar and saunters towards the pool table to greet Jasper and Monty.

Bellamy is again drawn to the sight of her round ass in that tight purple dress and has a sudden image of her bending over the pool table to make a shot and swallows around the sudden lump in his throat.

What Bellamy thought would be an awkward high school reunion, turns out to be a pretty fun night of drinks with Clarke and his friends. They butted heads a couple times, but Bellamy is starting to see why Jasper thought all the boys wanted Clarke in high school.

Clarke, as it turns out, is a bit of a pool shark but she makes it up to Monty and Jasper by ordering a couple more rounds of beer.

Bellamy is ultimately glad that their pool table is over in a separate corner of the bar when Clarke bends over to make a rather impressive shot. He makes a mental note not to stand behind her next time as he furtively adjusts the front of his pants, but with a glance to Jasper and Monty's slack jaws, Bellamy figures the view might be just as good from across the table.

Sure enough, the next time she makes a shot, Bellamy ends up holding his breath, waiting for her mouth-watering breasts to come tumbling right out the front of her tight dress.

After the second game, Monty and Jasper take a break to dazedly wander over to the bar and Bellamy walks around the pool table to step in close to Clarke.

"What are you doing?" He asks with narrowed eyes and a tipsy Clarke looks at him with genuine confusion and defensiveness.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you mad that I cock-blocked that big oaf at the bar, so you're trying to seduce my friends?"

Bellamy feels a twinge of guilt when Clarke rears back as if he slapped her and puts down the drink she was about to take a sip from.

"I thought we were all having fun and catching up. Guess I'll go then."

It's Bellamy's turn to be shocked as Clarke's face crumples and she makes a move to grab her jacket from the chair.

Bellamy lunges sideways to gently stay her hand on her coat.

"Wait. Shit. I'm sorry, Clarke. That was out of line."

She just stares at him with that wounded look and Bellamy feels like the biggest asshole in the city. He had expected Clarke to fight with him and tell him off with that fire in her eyes as always but he had actually hurt her.

He steps closer and drops his voice.

"I'm sorry. Please stay."

Clarke puts her coat back down but drops her gaze to the floor.

"I came here to try to forget. I thought if I could find someone to take me home and distract me for the night…"

Bellamy lets her words hang between them as he turns and sees that Jasper and Monty have been waylaid at the bar by John Murphy.

"Well, that explains why you wore that dress that has every man in the bar drooling into his drink."

He says, trying to lighten the mood. Clarke gives him a momentary smirk but drops it almost instantly.

Bellamy sees Jasper and Monty heading back their way with Murphy in tow and he takes a long swig from his beer before abandoning it on the table.

"Well, Griffin, if you wanted male attention tonight, you're about to get more than you ever wanted."

She turns to see what he means and rolls her eyes at the sight of Murphy but her gaze slides to the man just walking through the bar door and Bellamy follows her gaze.

"Fuck my luck." She mutters as Finn Collins walks towards the bar to grab a drink. Bellamy echoes her curse but turns to greet Murphy as he joins them by the pool table.

"Daaaaamn Princess, you got even hotter after high school."

Murphy's greeting and Clarke's loss for words Bellamy's hackles instantly.

She is not herself tonight and Bellamy can't help but feel responsible for her startled deer impression as he steps closer to her and slides an arm around her waist. The least he can do is help her fend off the likes of Murphy.

"She really did." Bellamy agrees as he tugs Clarke in close to his chest and gives Murphy a pointed look over her head. Murphy holds his hands up in surrender and laughs as he turns to help Monty and Jasper set up the next game.


	6. Chapter 6

Clarke

She had every intention of taking some random stranger back to her place for the night but when Bellamy pointed it out she had to admit to herself that she was only distracting herself from dealing with the fact that she felt scared after the attack last night.

She feels stupid for going back out to a bar, alone this time, searching for a one night stand.

Watching the high school sweetheart that broke her heart walk through the door is just the last straw to her sanity tonight.

Bellamy's close presence keeps her from becoming completely catatonic but when Murphy yells across the bar to get Finn's attention and beckons him over, Clarke starts to panic.

"Do you need to get out of here?"

Bellamy asks, and Clarke just looks up at him with a pathetic look and nods. He leans in to whisper in her ear and even through the thick fog of her panicked brain, it sends a shiver down her spine.

"Do you mind if everyone thinks we're together?"

She shakes her head and suddenly Bellamy's hand slides down over her ass, to the back of her thigh as he angles her body to press gently but intimately against him. Clarke doesn't know when her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, but she looks up into the melted chocolate of Bellamy Blake's eyes and decides to trust him.

Clarke watches as his face lowers slowly to place an almost chaste kiss just under her jaw and then another. She closes her eyes and clings to Bellamy's muscly shoulders as he continues to trail kisses down her neck and slide his hands over her thighs, hips and waist.

She hears someone clear their throat but doesn't acknowledge it until Bellamy raises his head from his gentle torture of her neck and gives Finn a "Hey" before turning and tugging on Clarke's hand for her to follow as he scoops up her jacket and wraps it around her.

"I think Clarke and I are gonna head out. Catch up with you next time, man."

He says and guides Clarke by the hand towards the exit amidst a chorus of 'good-bye's and knowing smirks.

In the parking lot, Bellamy walks a dazed Clarke to his truck and then releases her hand.

"Was that too much? They all seemed to buy it though."

Clarke nods absently but is staring at Bellamy, fascinated by her own reaction to their fairly mild display in the bar.

"Do you want me to call you a cab? Or do you want to jump in with me?"

Clarke tries to shake the cobwebs from her brain before she responds.

"Uh, do you mind?"

Bellamy just steps over and holds open the door for her and Clarke climbs in as he circles the truck and hops onto the other side of the bench seat. Clarke alternates between staring out the dark window and sneaking furtive glances at Bellamy as she directs him towards her apartment.

He pulls up in front of her building and looks to Clarke expectantly, but she doesn't make a move to get out of the truck.

"Clarke?"

He prompts but Clarke just looks over at Bellamy for a full ten seconds before sliding across the seat to fist her hands in the front of his shirt and pull him towards her. She pauses when his lips are a millimetre from hers and she looks up into his eyes with her silent question.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Okay that's it. But should I keep going?**

Bellamy

Bellamy hardly hesitates as he closes the distance between them and claims Clarke's soft lips. He's been wanting to do that since this morning in his bed and now he lets himself fall into the kiss.

His senses are suddenly filled with Clarke as she leans back on the seat and pulls him with her, causing her tight dress to hike up over her hips. Bellamy moans at the feel of nothing but her lace panties between his hands and her hips as she opens her legs to cradle his body between them.

Bellamy sucks her full bottom lip into his mouth and Clarke tilts her head back to make the sexiest fucking sound that he has ever heard. He takes the opportunity slide open-mouthed kisses down her throat as his sex-fogged brain starts wondering how her dress unzips.

Clarke rolls her hips up against the uncomfortable tent in his jeans and makes little breathy sounds of encouragement when a car horn sounds from somewhere else in the parking lot.

Like a splash of cold water, Bellamy rears back from the molten sex in in his arms.

"Clarke!"

She sits up far enough to rest on her elbows and they stare at each other with matching expressions of disbelief and dread. The sight of her mussed hair, puffy lips and bedroom eyes are almost enough for Bellamy to forget everything and kiss her again.

"Well… fuck." She says finally, and Bellamy tries not to chuckle but cracks a smile instead as he sits back in his seat.

"Very nearly, yeah." He says as he blows out a big breath and runs a big hand through his hair.

Clarke sits up and half-heartedly tries to straighten her dress as Bellamy rearranges the front of his pants.

"That was… unexpected. I mean I know I was the one to… but that was… intense."

She stammers, and Bellamy just nods in agreement as she awkwardly and silently gestures towards her apartment then Clarke opens the truck door and slides out.

"Thanks for the ride… home, Bel. I'll see you later."

"Anytime, Princess." He says to the already closed door and waits until Clarke is inside the building before putting the truck into gear and turning towards home.

"Definitely… unexpected." He mumbles.

The next time Bellamy sees Clarke it's almost a week later. Octavia insists on cooking a fancy dinner for 'her three, favourite people' and no one can turn down one of Octavia's amazing meals. Lincoln walks in the door to their little house and immediately crowds the tiny kitchen with Octavia in it so Bellamy grabs a beer and walks out the front door to spare himself from the giggles and cutesy kisses.

Bellamy is just debating whether to bail completely when a car pulls up and he sees a familiar blonde head hop out of it, holding a bottle of wine. A slow smirk spreads across his face as Clarke turns and spots him leaning against the porch railing, watching her.

Clarke hesitates for only a second before he sees her inner stubbornness shine through and she sets her face into a look of determined aloofness.

So _that's_ how it's going to be.

"Blake."

She says with a terse nod as she climbs the steps, attempting to walk by him but Bellamy steps in and leans against the door, forcing her to look at him as he blocks her path.

Her icy gaze falls on him and Bellamy can't help but grin.

"Griffin."

He says, mimicking her tone as he drops his eyes to her pursed lips purposely. When Bellamy looks back into her eyes, he notes her blown pupils and decides tonight is going to be more fun than he originally thought.

The princess is back in control and trying to make like their time together in his truck never happened.

Bellamy steps aside and lets Clarke walk into the house, feathering a hand over her lower back as he follows her inside. He drops his smirk at her stiffened spine and talks over her shoulder as he steps around her.

"Look who I found wandering around outside." He says as he goes to claim one of the two old barstools that make up their 'dining area' in front of the passthrough to the kitchen.

Octavia dances out of the kitchen to hug Clarke and thank her for the wine she brought and then back to the kitchen where Lincoln is already pulling down wine glasses for them.

Bellamy looks away from their lovey-dovey-ness and takes a swig of beer as he watches Clarke's internal cringing over the last remaining seat, next to him. Octavia is preoccupied with Lincoln as Bellamy smiles at Clarke and pats the stool next to him, daring her to take it.

With steel in her eyes, Clarke confidently walks over and parks herself on the stool, turning to grab a homemade tortilla chip off the counter and popping it in her mouth before turning towards Bellamy.

His eyes are drawn to her plump lips as she licks the salt off them and Bellamy knows that she just agreed to play with him.

Game on.

Due to the nearness of his sister, Bellamy curbs most of his wicked ideas on how to tease Clarke but by the end of the night, they're both jumpy messes.

The tiny caresses of his fingers on her knee out of sight of Octavia and Lincoln made Clarke's voice an octave higher but when Clarke rakes her fingernails up his thigh, Bellamy almost chokes on his beer.

Getting up before dessert to get himself another beer, Bellamy takes advantage of Octavia and Lincoln's inattention to trail his fingers along the strip of bare skin between Clarke's shirt and the top of her jeans. She tries to play off the arch of her back as a big stretch and Bellamy turns his head to hide his smirk of satisfaction.

Lincoln begs off the rest of the night to get to work and he and Octavia walk out the door to his car to say good night.

Bellamy isn't sure who moves first when the door closes behind them.

Clarke meets him halfway and their lips collide in a clash of lips and teeth. Their hands are all over each other as Clarke practically climbs into his lap to get close. With nervous glances every few seconds out the window, Bellamy can't deny the thrill of their secret as he squeezes Clarke's ass and she grinds against him with his mouth hot on hers.

Bellamy hears Lincoln's car start and tears his lips away from Clarke's to see Octavia waving at the retreating car.

With a groan, Bellamy slides Clarke off his lap. His one consolation is that she looks as pouty as he feels when they stop. Bellamy chances one last quick kiss to her lips as the door opens and then he is back in his seat, beer at his lips.

Clarke has jumped away to start collecting dishes and Octavia seems to be none the wiser.

"I need to get ready for work. You know you can help her, right?"

She says in a snarky tone to Bellamy as she thanks Clarke for the help.

"I don't mind. Go get ready for work. I can handle this."

Octavia gives Clarke a peck on the cheek and thanks her as sends a pointed glare at Bellamy and backs away down the hallway towards the shower. Bellamy makes a show of putting down his beer and lifting a plate as he stands.

He walks around to the tiny kitchen and just as he reaches over Clarke's shoulder to drop the plate in the sink, he hears the water turn on in the shower. Dropping the plate in the soapy water, Bellamy braces his hand on the edge of the sink and leans in to press his body against Clarke's back.

"She takes long showers." He murmurs into Clarke's ear as he uses his other hand to move aside her curtain of blonde curls and kiss behind her ear.

There is a quick gasp before Clarke whips around in his arms and grabs the front of his shirt with her soapy hands, pulling him into her. Bellamy kisses Clarke until they are both dizzy and then slips his hands under her thighs to pick her up and sit her on the kitchen counter, stepping between her legs.

He holds the small of her back as he bends her backwards to lick a trail down her throat to her chest, ripping up her t-shirt to get at her luscious breasts. Her sheer lace bra makes it easy for Bellamy's mouth to claim her nipple and Clarke stifles a moan when he does.

Clarke's fingers are running through Bellamy's hair as she holds him to her chest and her legs are wrapped tightly around his hips, pulling him in tight.

"Oh fuck, that feels amazing." She pants, and Bellamy has to agree as she starts moving her hips to rub herself against his hardness.

His hands move down to rip open the front of her pants and yank them off her legs.

"Bel, is this a good idea?! O could be out any second." Clarke asks with a panicked glance down the hallway, but she doesn't make a single move to stop him either. Bellamy tears himself away from Clarke's chest to stand and grin at her.

"That sounds like a challenge."

He is loving the slightly scandalized expression on Clarke's face as he reaches down to literally rip the side of her panties open and drops to his knees in front of her.

"Fuck that's hot." She says more to herself than him as Bellamy leans forward and throws Clarke's legs over his shoulders.

Clarke's slides forward slightly and Bellamy takes his first long lick of her wetness. The taste of her is the biggest turn on and he quickly shifts the front of his pants to a more comfortable position before returning to his task.

No time for finesse, Bellamy starts running the rough part of his tongue against Clarke's clit and uses her whimpers and moans to guide him. Curling his tongue into her opening, he can feel Clarke teetering on the edge, so he slides his tongue back up to her clit as he slowly slides two fingers inside her.

Clarke's mouth is open in a silent scream and her hands are white-knuckled on the edge of the counter as her whole body starts quivering and her pussy starts contracting around Bellamy's fingers.

He holds still as Clarke rides out her orgasm and then he gently removes his fingers and lightly laps up her juices before standing again to look into Clarke's post-orgasmic face. Bellamy grins at her and she pulls him forward into a deep kiss as they hear the water of the shower turn off.

Looking down, Bellamy tilts his head at Clarke's ruined panties and rips the other side open before stuffing them into his pocket and helping her pull up her jeans and right her clothing. Lifting her up off the counter to stand her on her feet, Bellamy steals another deep kiss and then turns her to walk out behind him as he turns towards the dishes in the sink.

Octavia walks out of the shower fully dressed but still drying her hair with a towel as she walks over to them.

"Are you _still_ at it? How long does it takes to wash a few dishes. Clarke, you okay? You look flushed."

Bellamy, unable to turn from the sink without outing his erection just grins at the dishes as Clarke responds.

"It's just a bit hot in the kitchen Thought I'd let the unemployed do all the work this time."

Octavia is oblivious to the double entendre and just laughs as she wanders to her room. Bellamy turns when she's out of sight and raises an eyebrow at Clarke.

She grins at him as she yells to Octavia.

"I've gotta get going to work too, but we'll have to do this again soon." She says without breaking eye contact with Bellamy and licking her top lip. Bellamy leans a hip against the counter and grins wolfishly as he dries a plate and he watches Clarke.

"Okay, thanks Clarke!"

Octavia yells back and Clarke saunters closer to Bellamy and swipes a pen off the fridge to turn and write a phone number over the grocery list, ripping the paper off the pad.

Bellamy puts the plate down and throws the dish towel on the counter as Clarke steps in close to slap the paper against Bellamy's chest and holds her hand there as his comes up to take the paper.

Clarke presses herself against Bellamy for a moment and whispers in his ear before licking the outside of his earlobe.

"If you want me to return the favour someday soon."

With that, she turns on her heel, grabs her purse and saunters out the door, leaving Bellamy grinning like an idiot at all the naughty possibilities.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N So obv I decided to keep going! Enjoy. Also, if there are a few typos, sorry. I don't have a beta. Cheers!**

Clarke

Over the next six days Clarke is so busy at work that she _almost_ forgets all about Bellamy Blake and his talented mouth. She is on her last shift in the ER before having four days off and the whole unit is dead, making the time stretch for days.

A sudden commotion at the doors has Clarke out of the chair she was sitting in, staring blankly at a computer screen. She hurries over to the party walking into the ER and picks up her pace when she sees Octavia and her high school friend Raven walking in, escorting a stumbling and bloody John Murphy.

Octavia sees Clarke and the nurses hurrying over to them and grins widely at Clarke.

"O, what the hell happened?!" Clarke asks as she takes Murphy's arm from Octavia and escorts him to an ER bay. Octavia is beaming at her and can barely contain her excitement as she starts talking incredibly fast.

"That moron and his friend that attacked us last week came back to the bar! Murph was there and plastered and hitting on Raven, though I don't think he really realized it was Raven…"

Clarke looks over at chuckling Raven on Murphy's other side and then back at Octavia who is still motoring on with her story.

"…I yelled at the creep and he and his friend tried to run but Murphy turned around and decked one of them. They got a couple good hits in before the bouncers broke it up and the police came and took them away and we brought Murph here."

Clarke's head is spinning a bit, but she looks down at Murphy sitting on the bed and he smiles proudly back up at her.

"Heeeey, Princess! Last time I saw you, you were letting Blake—"

" **Murphy**! You look rough man. Let's get you fixed up." Clarke says quickly, and none too gently shoves his shoulder to lay him down on the examination bed.

She watches his eyes drunkenly move between Clarke and Octavia and he sneers, but stays quiet to let Clarke check him over. Octavia and Raven walk out of the bay to leave Clarke to it, but a few minutes later Clarke hears a familiar baritone speaking to them in the hallway. She sneaks a furtive glance over her shoulder, but is so taken aback by what she sees that she turns completely. Bellamy looks over at her and smirks at her confusion before walking over to join her and Murphy.

"That's a good look for you, Murph." He says with a chuckle and then looks at Clarke and holds out his arms for her inspection.

"What do you think?" He asks teasingly, and Clarke's confused expression deepens.

"Whyyy are you wearing a hospital security uniform?"

Not sure how to feel about the only answer he could give. Bellamy leans forward, lowers his voice and winks at her.

"There was an opening and I filled it."

There's a sharp snort from the bed and Clarke smacks Murphy's foot instantly. She glances at Octavia and Raven chatting animatedly in the hallway before looking back to a smirking Bellamy.

"But seriously. I'm a security officer at the hospital now."

Clarke gives Octavia and Raven one last look before very slowly raking her gaze up and down Bellamy in his new uniform and biting her lip.

"Well I can't say that you don't fill out the uniform nicely. The ER nurses _needed_ more fantasy material since they found out that Lincoln is taken."

Murphy groans from the bed but Clarke and Bellamy ignore him as they stare hungrily at each other.

Octavia's voice gets louder and Clarke and Bellamy both hurriedly look in different directions as Murphy rolls his eyes. Clarke leans over to pinch his bloody nose hard under the pretence of staunching the blood.

"Easy, Griffin!" he yelps, and Clarke feels a twinge of guilt when she remembers that he got hurt for taking a swing at the asshole that attacked her and Octavia.

"Sorry, Murphy. You can actually go home soon. Apparently that douche has a soft fist."

Octavia smiles in satisfaction as she joins them.

"Damn straight."

Clarke keeps her eyes diverted from Bellamy as she turns and starts scribbling notes on Murphy's chart.

"I'll go get the paperwork done so you can get out of here."

After releasing Murphy and waving off her friends as they leave, Clarke sighs as she looks at the clock and is relieved to see that her shift is over and she heads towards the hospital changeroom.

She checks her phone and sees a new message from an unknown number.

 **You look absolutely delicious in scrubs -BB**

Clarke grins at her phone as she saves the number and types back.

 **I was thinking something very similar…**

As she walks out of the changeroom to say goodnight to everyone, and a conversation between a middle-aged doctor and a young pregnant nurse draws her attention.

"—new security officer. Wooo…" the nurse mockingly fans herself and Clarke leans over the counter with a smirk.

"Let me guess, big brown eyes, dark hair that's juuust starting to curl, about five-ten and the body of a Greek god?"

The two women turn to Clarke and give her conspiratorial grins.

"Lordy, Doctor Griffin. You've seen him too?!" The older of the two asks and Clarke chuckles.

"He's my best friend's big brother. He just came home from the military."

Leaving the excited women with those juicy tid-bits of gossip, Clarke winks at them and laughs as she backs towards the door, texting into her phone.

 **You are the main topic of conversation in the ER**

Clarke laughs as she starts the short walk back to her apartment.

 **Really? Should I drop by and collect numbers?**

Clarke is unlocking her front door when she gets his response and dumps her bag at the door as she grabs the cold noodles out of the fridge from last night and parks herself on the bed.

 **I'm not sure the 7 months pregnant nurse would go for it, but the 40-something divorcee would prob attack you in the middle of the ER. LOL**

Clarke grins as she finishes her cold noodles and starts stripping off her clothes to hit the shower before crashing out. Just as she is about to walk under the spray she hears her phone ding and changes direction to grab it off the bed.

 **Pass. If I'm gonna get caught in the supply closet with anyone, I'd rather it be you. Maybe not on my first day tho.**

Clarke laughs out loud as she types back and tosses the phone back on her bed to take her shower.

 **Gonna take more than a smile to get me into a supply closet, Blake. Get back to work.**

Despite her words, Clarke certainly had no problem using the image of them in the supply closet to her own benefit during her long shower.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Ok MAJOR smut warning for this chapter, people. Enjoy!**

Bellamy

Chuckling as he puts his phone away, Bellamy concentrates on the wall of screens in front of him for a minute before standing to start another round of the hospital. The first shift ends, and Bellamy drives home to the trailer in the early hours of the morning.

Bellamy decides to go for a run and get his morning exercises done before showering and by the time he walks out of the shower with a towel around his hips there is a message waiting on his phone.

He grins as he grabs his phone, ready for another round with Clarke.

 **Heard you're back in town. Wanna come out tonight?**

Bellamy frowns and looks up at the sender, frowning more.

Echo.

Otherwise known as Becky Halliway, his ex-girlfriend.

Bellamy sighs as he types a response, knowing that the only reason she's talking to him is because she must have heard about him and Clarke at the pub. Echo is possessive when it suits her and really doesn't like Clarke at all.

 **Sorry. Not interested. Try Murphy.**

He was in no mood to be nice to the girl that manipulated him for almost a year in high school.

 **Ouch. That's harsh, Mimi. Just thought we could catch up. I miss you.**

Bellamy rolls his eyes at the nickname she insists on calling him and lets out a frustrated huff. He was hoping all this high school drama shit would end _after_ high school.

 **I just got off a 12 hr shift, I'm not going anywhere.**

Hoping that would be the end of it, Bellamy drops his phone on the bed and walk to his closet to pull out a t-shirt and jeans. He hears the phone buzz behind him and ignores it for a few minutes to get dressed and then grabs it in annoyance.

 **How was your first shift? Did you get Dr. Metts' number or did you two head straight for the supply closet?**

Momentarily confused, Bellamy grins at Clarke's name above the message and then falls onto his bed to get comfortable.

 **Why don't you come over and I'll tell you all about it.**

Clarke's response is fast.

 **Ya, sure… 'Hey O, I'm just here to talk to your brother about a supply closet' That will go over well. LMAO**

Bellamy laughs and throws an arm behind his head.

 **She's at Lincoln's and is working lunch today.**

Clarke takes a little longer to text back this time.

 **Wait. You seriously making a booty call at 10am?**

Bellamy hesitates before typing again, knowing things could get weird really fast here.

 **Only if you're offering. Haha I was gonna crash out soon anyway. What are you up to?**

He grabs his laptop off his desk and settles back on his bed to check his emails while he waits for Clarke to respond.

 **I just woke up and found myself wondering if you closed the deal with Dr. Metts.**

Bellamy grins.

 **So, I was your first thought when you woke up?**

He's enjoying their back and forth. A message from Echo buzzes but Bellamy ignores it in favour of the suddenly playful blonde.

 **Well, certain parts of you maybe.**

Bellamy raises an eyebrow at the phone and wonders where she's going with this when his phone buzzes again with a picture. His face goes slack at the sight of Clarke lying on her stomach, probably on her bed, with a mouth-watering view of her cleavage and winking saucily at him. He can see scraps of red lace surrounding her breasts and her hair is mussed, making her look like every guys wet dream.

 **Never thought you would be such a tease, Griffin. But that pic is DEF having an effect on my 'certain parts'**

He is almost holding his breath as he waits for her text.

 **How long will you be up for?**

Is she serious…

 **Depends on if I get to see that red lace bra in person.**

Bellamy waits for Clarke to text back for what seems like hours and he is just starting to doze off when he hears a car pull up in front of the house and a feral grin spreads across his face as he jumps off the bed to meet Clarke at the door.

She's darting glances around as she gets out of her car but then she hurries up the porch steps and smiles when Bellamy throws open the door and yanks her inside by her hand.

Throwing the door closed behind him, Bellamy pushes Clarke up against it and crushes her lips with his. Her outfit doesn't strike his one-track mind as strange until he starts ripping open the front of her knee-length trench coat and breaks their kiss to step back and have a look at Clarke standing in front of him in only her red lace bra and panties and red high heels.

She knows she looks good and gives Bellamy a sexy grin as she grabs his shoulders and reverses their positions so he's leaning against the back of the front door. Clarke kisses him thoroughly, pressing herself against him as much as she can as she runs the fingers of one hand along the inside edge of his jeans. Her other hand scrapes fingernails over his scalp as she presses one knee between his.

Bellamy is more than happy to let Clarke take control as he settles his hands around her ribcage, caressing his thumbs over the lace covering the underside of her breasts. She pops the button on his jeans, lowers the zipper and reaches under his boxers to stroke his length. Clarke continues to kiss Bellamy as she grips his hair with her other hand and gives it a yank.

When Bellamy is almost ready to take back control and throw Clarke onto the nearest flat surface she starts kissing her way down his throat and chest. Bellamy takes a second to pull his shirt over his head and toss it out of her way as she continues to kiss and nip a trail down his chest.

Suddenly falling to her knees in front of him and looking up at him with a sexy smile, Bellamy sends up a prayer of thanks to whichever god sent Clarke to him.

Clarke slides his open jeans over his hips and leans forward to lick the drop of precum off the head of his cock. Bellamy doesn't try to suppress the loud groan that tears from his throat as Clarke slips the tip into her mouth and gives it a good suck. She pumps him with her hand as she rubs the rough part of her tongue along the underside of his erection and Bellamy tries to keep his eyes open and fight against the rising wave of sensation for a little longer.

Clarke starts really getting into it and even moans her own pleasure around him, sending Bellamy perilously close to the edge.

"Fuck, Clarke. I'm so close." He manages to growl out as a warning and her answer is to gently cup his balls as she twists her head and sucks harder and deeper.

That does it.

Bellamy lightly holds Clarke's head as he shutters his release into her warm, wet and waiting mouth.

After a few seconds, his whole body goes slack as Bellamy slumps against the door and struggles to catch his breath. Clarke very gently licks any stickiness from Bellamy's cock and then tucks him back inside his boxers before she slowly stands back up to smile sheepishly at him and drape her arms around his neck.

Bellamy pulls Clarke forward for a long, deep kiss, running his hands up and down her almost naked sides. He pulls away to tip his head back and bump it against the door as he let's out a huge breath.

"Clarke, I swear I'm not lying when I say that **that** was, by far, the best blowjob I've ever gotten."

Clarke gives him a throaty laugh and tugs his hand towards his bedroom, but Bellamy has had a few seconds to recover and has other plans as he lunges forward and lifts Clarke by her waist and drops her, with a yelp, on the couch hard enough to make her bounce.

"I think I've been outdone. And in the interest of restoring my reputation, I demand a do-over."

He says with a cocky grin as he stares intently down at Clarke and roughly knees apart her legs until she's open to him.

Bellamy watches a blush creep up Clarke's chest as she bites her plush bottom lip and holds his gaze as he kneels down before her.


	10. Chapter 10

Clarke

In the temporary truce called between herself and Bellamy, Clarke lies, slouched down in the couch cushions (the ones that were still **on** the couch), and wonders how the hell she ended up here. Bellamy is licking his lips with relish as he drapes his arms over Clarke's knees and looks up at her in question.

"Reputation restored. With interest." She says as she tries regaining control of her breathing.

"Who'd have thought that all that time we've been hating each other, we could have been doing this instead." She says in wonder and Bellamy chuckles as he absently draws little circles over the skin of her stomach with his rough fingers.

Bellamy's fingers walk upwards to circle Clarke's nipple and she looks down at his devious eyes as he shuffles forward to lave the other nipple with his tongue. The beginnings of arousal start inside her again and Clarke smirks slyly.

"Round three already?" She asks, and Bellamy pushes up to move his body over hers and kiss under Clarke's jaw.

"Think you can handle it yet?" he rumbles in her ear.

The sight of Bellamy Blake hovering over her, bare-chested, jeans undone and hanging low on his hips with the promise of wild sex in his eyes has an amazing rejuvenating effect on Clarke's libido. But her stomach makes a loud growing sound and they both look down and laugh as Bellamy stands and offers her a hand to help her up.

"Time out for snack time?" she says before Bellamy unexpectedly lifts her up to wrap her legs around his waist.

"I can multi-task."

 _Ohhh I could get addicted to this._

Clarke thinks as she cups Bellamy's chiselled jaw in her hands and kisses him lazily as he walks them to the kitchen. He rests Clarke's ass on the counter where he can open the fridge without letting her go and pulls out some leftover homemade pizza.

"O left me this from last night." He says seriously as he stuffs a slice in his mouth and offers her one.

Clarke takes the pizza, closes her eyes and moans around the taste of Octavia's famous stuffed crust pizza; even cold it was amazing. She opens her eyes to see Bellamy staring at her, heat back in his eyes.

"Being jealous of a piece of pizza is a new feeling for me."

He says seriously, and Clarke laughs around another bite of pizza. Looking around as they munch, Bellamy smirks again and Clarke quirks her head sideways in question.

"For the last week, I haven't been able to walk into this kitchen without getting a hard on."

Clarke grins proudly and finishes her pizza before drawing Bellamy closer with her legs.

"Well, we can check off the front door and the couch too. How many more rooms are there in this place?" She asks coyly, and Bellamy just starts nuzzling the skin over her collarbone in answer.

His head pops back up after a minute and he pulls Clarke's arm forward to look at the back of her shoulder.

"You have a tattoo." He states in a surprised tone as he examines the ornate compass rose tattoo and Clarke gives him a strange look.

"It's the same as Octavia's. Just in a different spot."

Bellamy dodges her when Clarke tries to kiss him again.

" **Octavia has a tattoo?!** " he says, anger simmering in his eyes and Clarke's eyes widen and her mouth opens in shock at her faux pas.

"Okay you did NOT learn that from me." She says with a stern tone as she grabs Bellamy's chin and raises an eyebrow at him. Bellamy's eyes narrow and he pulls her arm forward again to have another look at the tattoo before begrudgingly growling.

"Guess it could be worse."

Clarke rolls her eyes and pulls him closer again to place tiny kisses on his lips and jaw.

"Chill, Blake. It's not like she tattooed a boy's name across her chest. We got them just before I left for Med school."

Not quite placated, Bellamy starts drifting his hands up and down over Clarke's skin as he thinks it over.

"It's sexy as fuck on you and that makes me hate the thought of it on my sister even more."

Clarke sees her opening and presses forward to push her breasts against Bellamy's hard chest as she whispers in his ear and runs her fingers through his hair.

"What if I let you bite it while we fuck?"

After a moment of shock at her words, Bellamy eyes glaze over and he wordlessly grips her tight around the hips and turns them towards his bedroom, kicking his jeans off somewhere in the hallway.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Okay this chapter has little to no plot and is pure smut. You've been warned. Enjoy!**

Bellamy

The mental image of Clarke on all fours on his bed and him sinking his teeth lightly into that pretty tattoo on her shoulder while buried deep inside her, won't leave Bellamy's brain. He is completely focused on making it happen as he kicks open his bedroom door and tosses Clarke on the bed before he quickly shoves his boxers to the floor.

Clarke rolls on the bed and looks over that damned tattooed shoulder at him as she slowly crawls on all fours towards the headboard.

Bellamy takes a deep breath and thinks that he may just have met his match, in regards to sex, as he swaggers forward to grab one of Clarke's ankles and yanks her back towards him. She laughs loudly until Bellamy smooths his hands over her ass and up her back; that deep laugh turning to a loud groan.

Clarke pushes backwards against his crotch and Bellamy's hands slide back down to grip her ass hard. One hand slips lower and Bellamy's cock is instantly rock hard when he finds Clarke wet and ready for him. He aims his dick underneath Clarke and uses her own juices to slide himself back and forth across her clit, excruciatingly slowly.

Clarke is panting and moaning his name loudly already, but he knows that they are both enjoying the torture so much, that Bellamy waits until she begs.

"Tell me what you want, Clarke. I want to hear you say it."

He taunts and Clarke moans once more before tossing her hair over her shoulder and looking back at him again, a playful look in her eyes.

"Bite me, Bellamy."

Bellamy grins triumphantly and pulls back slightly to aim his dick slightly higher.

"Close enough." He growls before pushing only the tip inside her.

"Oh **FUCK** , Bel." She yells as her eyes scrunch closed and she shudders, moving with him.

He pulls out again and leashes his control enough to tease Clarke with just the tip a few more times.

"God, Please. Bellamy, Please."

Bellamy doesn't bother relishing his success at making her beg before surging forward and sinking deep into Clarke, making her scream his name. His own groan is guttural and loud as he grips Clarke's hips and starts thrusting fast and deep.

They are both so close to coming as Bellamy leans forward to pull Clarke's upper body towards him and does indeed bite down lightly on that tattoo as he holds her to him with one hand squeezing her breast and the other gently rubbing their combined wetness around her clit.

"Oh fuck, Bellamyyy..." Clarke yells as she comes hard and he pumps into her twice more before emptying himself inside her with a roar against her skin.

They fall forwards onto the bed and Bellamy rolls slightly sideways, so he doesn't crush Clarke.

Panting wildly, Bellamy turns his head towards Clarke and finds her staring at him in disbelief as her chest heaves and she drags herself over to collapse against his chest. Neither have words yet for what just happened so they just lie there staring at each other for a while.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I couldn't resist Octavia's POV. Made me laugh. Reviews?**

Octavia

Octavia notes a car like Clarke's parked near their house but dismisses it as coincidence as she hauls herself out of her Focus, carefully. She hasn't puked yet, but Octavia could tell it wasn't far off as she shuffles towards the house.

Despite her protests that she was fine, Indra still sent her home early saying, that the green colour of Octavia's face was turning the customers off their lunches.

Opening the front door, Octavia stops short at the sight in front of her. Her gaze travels around the room, from the woman's trench coat on the floor next to one of Bellamy's t-shirts, to the sheer red lace bra hanging off the back of the couch, to the matching panties lying across a couch cushion near the coffee table.

Octavia's eyebrows rise, and a smirk starts at the obviousness that her brother has a visitor. She just hopes it isn't that bitch, Echo giggling on the other side of the shower door. Octavia chuckles as she kicks Bellamy's discarded jeans out of her way and walks towards her bedroom to dig out her noise-cancelling headphones and make herself scarce.

She is just opening the door to her room when a familiar, feminine laugh makes her freeze in confusion, and the bathroom door opens. Octavia whips around to stare, aghast at her brother, wrapped only in a towel.

When he spots her, Bellamy's face drops from a relaxed, happy grin to dread-filled shock as he slams the bathroom door shut behind him. The staring contest of shocked Blakes comes to an end when Clarke opens the bathroom door behind Bellamy and takes one step out to also freeze and join their little tableaux.

The standoff lasts a few more seconds before Octavia's stomach roils and she pushes past Bellamy and Clarke to run in the bathroom and throw up in the toilet. She feels the temporary relief after emptying her stomach and washes out her mouth and wipes it on a towel before walking back out to join her brother and best friend in the living room.

Bellamy has thrown his jeans and t-shirt back on and Clarke is standing close to him, wearing one of his t-shirts and a pair of his old track pants from high school while looking extremely nervous as she watches Octavia walk towards them. Bellamy has a guilty but resigned expression on his face as he straightens from where he was leaning against the back of the couch.

"Well, at least you guys cleaned up the carnage." Octavia comments as she glances around the room and crosses her arms across her chest, waiting for someone to explain. Clarke has a devastated expression and looks like she is near tears when she starts talking.

"Oh my god, O. I am SO sorry. This is all my fault. I was feeling super needy and Bel was being so sweet to me for a change and I just… grabbed him and then—"

Octavia cuts off Clarke's rambling tirade with a wave of her hand and a pained expression.

"Oh god, I do **not** want a play-by-play. No, you got me wrong. I _always_ thought that if the two of you ever stopped hating each other for more than a second, you would probably tear each other's clothes off." She makes a pointed look around the freshly tidied room with a quirk of her eyebrow and returns her gaze to the two wildly confused faces in front of her.

"No, I'm just kinda annoyed that you've been sneaking around behind my back forrr… how long?" She adds with a chuckle before holding a hand over her stomach as it aches a bit.

Bellamy leans closer to study her face, disbelievingly.

"Wait, you're okay with me fu—spending time, with your best friend?"

Clarke leans in slightly to hear the answer with an expression that matches Bellamy's and Octavia tries not to laugh.

"Yes. Hell, if I'd known _this_ would happen without you murdering each other, I would have set you up _years_ ago."

Clarke closes her slack mouth and thinks for a second before sharing a surprised look with Bellamy. Octavia winces as she feels her nausea rising again.

"Seriously, guys. Go at it. But Clarke, I reeeally don't want any details and Bel? [He snaps his head around to look at her again] You can buy me some better noise-cancelling headphones, cause I know for a fact that my bestie is a screamer. Now I have to go throw up again but please move your sex party elsewhere, so I can sleep afterwards."

Octavia turn on her heel and walks fast back to the bathroom in time to throw up again and a few minutes later there is a tentative knock on the bathroom door and Clarke's voice filters through.

"I'm taking off, Sweetie, but I wanted to make sure you were okay before I left."

Octavia smirks in her partial delirium with her head resting on the cold edge of the toilet.

"Just a stomach bug, babe. I'll live." She answers groggily.

"Okay, just stay hydrated then. There's a powerade in the fridge, I'll leave it on your bedside table. Try to sip it to keep up your electrolytes, okay?"

Octavia heaves herself over the rim of the toilet to puke again but then responds.

"Will do, Doctor Feelgood."

She hears Clarke laugh as she walks away.


	13. Chapter 13

Clarke

Bellamy is sitting on his bed with a thoughtful but confused expression when Clarke walks back from checking on Octavia. He looks up at her in the doorway and returns her awkward smirk.

"Well… that turned out better than I thought it would." She offers, and Bellamy huffs out a chuckle and runs a hand over his face, looking exhausted.

"I really don't know what to think about the last twenty minutes." He admits as he stares across the room in contemplation. Clarke purses her lips and makes up her mind.

"Look, you were probably exhausted before I got here, so I'm gonna take off. Don't drive yourself nuts overthinking our naked playtime but call me if you're up for more."

Bellamy furrows his brow at her but nods anyway.

"Back at you, Griffin."

Clarke gives him a smirk and turns to leave but he stops her by saying her name.

"Ya?" She asks as she pops her head back around the doorframe.

"I like that shirt. If you don't bring it back, I'll find you and peel it right off your body."

The look in his eyes tells Clarke that he means every word and a shiver runs down her spine at the thought. Clarke turns towards the front door again.

"Promises, promises…"

Bellamy's laugh plasters a smile across Clarke's face that stays there long after she has driven away.

A couple days later, Clarke is sorting through her freshly washed laundry while sitting cross-legged on her couch and watching an old episode of friends when her phone dings and she reaches over to grab it.

 **Dude, I am I hearing this right? You and BELLAMY FUCKIN BLAKE?!**

Clarke laughs to herself as she types back to Raven.

 **As I recall, you know allll about Bellamy's bedroom talents. Lol**

She goes back to folding laundry until her phone dings again.

 **Doesn't count. That was a million years ago and it was revenge sex after the Finn debacle. I didn't stick around for the cuddles.**

Clarke gives up on the laundry for a minute and laughs at her friend.

 **We have more of a 'just sex' thing going. O walking in on us sorta put a damper on the vibe for a bit.**

She jumps off the couch to go pour herself a glass of wine while she waits for Raven's text.

 **You are shitting me! I need this story in my life right now. I'm coming over. You better spill.**

Clarke laughs loudly as she types out her response.

 **Bring wine.**

Raven shows up at Clarke's apartment within twenty minutes, with two bottles of wine. She isn't even through the doorway before she's shoving a bottle in Clarke's hands and demanding details.

"Spill it, Griffin." She says with no preamble as she practically leaps onto the couch and makes herself at home. Clarke grins as she retrieves the wine glasses from the kitchen and joins her friend on the couch, unceremoniously dumping her clean laundry on the floor before pouring generous amounts of wine in both of their glasses.

"Okay so last I knew, you and Bellamy openly hated each other and now you're banging? How the hell did **that** happen?" Raven asks eagerly.

Clarke laughs and looks down into her wine glass before taking a deep breath and starting in on the long story about the attack on her and Octavia. Raven doesn't interrupt the story more than a handful of times until Clarke gets to the part where she goes to the Dropship to find a distraction.

"Wait, wait. You, Clarke Griffin, tightly-wound-to-the-point-of-exhaustion-Clarke-Griffin, actually went out with the _intention_ of getting laid?"

Clarke raises an eyebrow at her friend and scowls.

"What?! I'm proud of you, darlin." Raven finishes with a big grin and Clarke snorts loudly.

"Anywaaaay, the point is, I was feeling shitty and wanted to feel better. Bellamy scared off the one guy that came to talk to me and I ended up playing pool with him, Monty and Jasper."

Raven smiles wistfully at their friends' names.

"I love those dudes. Sorry, go on."

Clarke smirks in agreement and keeps talking.

"So, we were having fun, but I guess I must have been doing something to annoy Bellamy cause he corners me when Jasper and Monty head to the bar and asks me if I'm trying to seduce his friends."

" **WHAT?!** " Raven nearly spits out a mouthful of wine with her outburst and Clarke nods.

"Ya, well, at the time I was feeling super terrible and his comment just made me feel so stupid that I tried to bail."

Raven lifts her glass towards Clarke in mock salute.

"With good reason. Sounds like he was being a total asshat. So, how do you get from _that_ to banging on his couch?"

Clarke takes a big gulp of wine and winces.

"He knew he was being a dick and apologized but I just couldn't shake the shitty feeling. Monty and Jasper find Murphy at the bar and bring him back to the pool table with them and I just stand there like a fuckin deer in headlights. Bellamy actually smoothes over the Murphy come-ons but it doesn't matter cause that's when Finn walks through the door."

She pauses for effect and Raven doesn't disappoint. Her friend's eyes go wide behind the wine glass she's drinking from and she leans forward to smack Clarke's arm.

"No fuckin way! That is the shittiest of luck."

Clarke nods emphatically but then focuses on what happened next and the tiniest of smirks creeps onto her face.

"Yeah, I was in no shape to face Finn and Bellamy knew it. He asks if I care if everyone thinks we're together and I say no, so he kinda… slides his hands over me and pulls me against his chest…"

Raven shifts to get more comfortable and takes a big gulp of wine.

"Yisss, this is what I'm here for." She mumbles, never taking her attention off Clarke.

Clarke can feel the blush rising on her face as she goes on.

"He starts kissing my neck and it honestly made me forget about everyone else around us for a minute. I think Finn said something, but Bellamy just says 'hey' and then he grabs my coat and makes excuses as he pulls me across the bar and out the door."

Raven is hardly breathing, she is so intent on Clarke's recollection, and Clarke quirks a brow at her.

"You okay over there?"

"Totally. Just been a bit rocky with Wick and I lately and I need a vicarious lay."

Clarke laughs over that and agrees to keep up the narrating. By the time she gets to the part about Octavia's dinner party, she's starting to wonder if her friend might faint.

"Holy fuck, that's hot. I need to text Wick. I think fire between you and Blake just rekindled the one in my pants."

Raven pulls out her phone and types away for a few seconds while Clarke giggles.

"Okay. Remind me not to leave you two alone in Octavia's kitchen while I'm there but go on." She says finally, and Clarke rolls her eyes and laughs again.

"Well, if that's all it takes for you to be wary of a room, you might want to avoid the Blake residence completely." Clarke says slyly and Raven shoots a fist in the air in triumph.

"Yes! There's more."

Clarke and Raven laugh themselves silly until Raven insists on hearing the rest of the story and it gets more animated and detailed as the wine bottle levels dwindle.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Here's a longer chapter. Going to start getting a tiiiny bit angsty soon. Please review and let me know how im doing! Cheers.**

Bellamy

It had been three days since Octavia had outed him and Clarke, and Bellamy is starting to wonder if the situation had scared Clarke off for good. O had recovered from her flu and started teasing Bellamy about Clarke at every available opportunity when he wasn't at work.

He had been getting texts from all his friends as the gossip chain worked its way around but the one person he hadn't talked to was Clarke and though Bellamy was sure he didn't want to make a big deal over them sleeping together, the thought of it already being over made him cranky.

He's sitting at his computer desk, spinning in his chair, thinking, when he finally grabs his phone and types out a message to Clarke. He deletes it and types three different versions before sending it.

 **Time's up on the shirt, Griffin. What's it gonna be?**

Bellamy throws the phone on his desk and keeps spinning in the chair since he has nothing better to do before work. Clarke doesn't respond and Bellamy starts pulling on his uniform and heading out to work, trying not to check his phone every few minutes.

He walks through the doors of the hospital and is immediately swept up in the chaos. Bellamy hurries to the security office to punch in and find out what's going on. His boss tells him that it's going to be a long night because a coach bus with a soccer team of tweens flipped over and the kids' parents are starting to pour in.

Bellamy makes his way down to the ER and tries to help keep everyone as calm as possible under the circumstances. There are doctors, nurses, angry parents, frantic parents, crying kids, paramedics and even a few cops buzzing around everywhere. Bellamy isn't there more than five minutes when he has to steps between a furious mother and, what he figures to be, the bus driver.

Being as gentle as he can, Bellamy holds the woman's arms and restrains her from assaulting the bus driver but she rears back at Bellamy and he has to duck away from the fingernails that she tries to rake across his face. In two more seconds, he has the woman on the floor, on her stomach, with her hands held behind her back.

"That's enough. I know you're pissed but you need to reign it in, and focus on your kid. You take another step out of line and you're outta here."

Slowly letting her up, Bellamy watches the woman carefully for anymore violence, but she just looks angrily ashamed and walks back to an ER bay to be with her kid.

Bellamy looks around for any more potentially bad situations and spots Clarke sitting on the edge of an exam bed, smiling at a scared looking boy with a splint on his arm. The boy laughs at something Clarke says and his parents, standing at the head of the bed, give her watery smiles of thanks.

Clarke looks tired and already has more than a few stains on her scrubs, but Bellamy finds himself watching her face as she talks, not just to the kid's parents but to the, understandably smitten, pre-teen too.

Bellamy finds a spot to stand out of the way, where he can keep an eye on what's going on and watches Clarke scribble something on a chart and smile warmly as she reassures her patient and his parents before walking away towards the triage area. When she looks up from the chart in her hands and sees him, the momentary surprise on her face makes a lump form in Bellamy's throat.

Then Clarke grins at him as she passes and turns to walk backwards, facing him, as she spreads her arms wide.

"I don't have it on me." She says before turning again to keep going towards triage.

Bellamy is surprised how much her reaction, and the fact that she wasn't avoiding him, makes him feel better. His co-worker, Bill walks by, smacks Bellamy's arm and pulls a face at him.

"A bus of kids flipped over, Blake. Stop grinning like an idiot."

Near the end of Bellamy's shift, the chaos in the ER dies down as all the kids are patched up and stabilized and their parents have been placated and reassured. He falls into the desk chair in the security office and blows out a big breath as he looks at his watch.

3:56 am.

Thank god, he is almost free. Another guard has taken over in the ER and Bellamy is looking forward to face-planting on his bed sometime soon. He finishes up with a couple things and chats to Bill for a few more minutes before heading for the parking lot.

He stops suddenly when he sees a familiar blonde ponytail and scrubs sitting on the curb of the ambulance bay.

"You alive over there, Princess?" He asks with a smirk and sees her head whip around at his voice.

Clarke gives Bellamy an exhausted smile as he walks over to look down at her.

"More or less alive. Feeling pretty good that all those kids will be fine. I'm just summoning the energy to walk home."

Bellamy nods in agreement and then gestures to his truck with the keys in his hands.

"I bet. Jump in with me if you want. O said she made way too much lasagne last night and it's all in the fridge."

Clarke's eyes get comically big and she makes a hungry sound as she bolsters herself up from the concrete and grabs her bag to follow him.

"You know you don't have to lure me back into your bed with Octavia's cooking, but I won't deny it works."

Bellamy laughs as he unlocks the truck, gets in and leans across the seat to whisper in Clarke's ear as she climbs up.

"If I wanted to tempt you, Clarke, I wouldn't use food."

She scoots closer to splay her hand across his chest, sliding it lower towards his belt as she purrs back, and Bellamy scoots his hips forward to give Clarke easier access.

"Looks like you've found another of my weaknesses, Blake… and that cannot go unpunished…"

Bellamy takes a quick look round the parking lot as he grins and puts the truck in gear, revving it towards home as Clarke's hand dips lower.

By the time he pulls in the driveway and throws the truck into 'park', Bellamy is more than ready to drag Clarke into the house and screw her on the first flat surface he can find, but cringes at the sight of Octavia's car.

"O is home." He says, and Clarke's head pops up to look over the dashboard and confirm but her hand keeps moving inside Bellamy's open work pants.

"Damn. I was hoping I would finally get to bang you in that uniform."

She says with a pout as she tucks him back into his boxers and Bellamy shakes with laughter as he finishes zipping up his pants and opens the door. He reaches across the seat for Clarke's bag as she raises an eyebrow at him and holds the other handle for a second.

"Let me hold that for you for a few minutes…"

Clarke laughs.

"I guarantee you that O is totally dead to the world and has been for at least a couple hours."

Bellamy knows she's probably right but tugs the bag out of Clarke's hands anyway.

"Just in case."

They sneak into the house as quietly as possible and Bellamy shuffles around, pulling food out of the fridge and microwaving it before Clarke motions him over to sit on the couch and turns the TV on low.

"I missed Masterchef last night and I know O saved it." She whispers, and Bellamy rolls his eyes as Clarke sticks out her tongue at him and he shakes his head and tucks into his food.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I want to put more Linctavia in and hopefully will soon. I'm having so much fun with her.**

Octavia

"Just sex, my hot ass." Octavia mutters as she stands with her arms crossed, looking down at Clarke and Bellamy snuggled together on the couch, both fast asleep. Bellamy is slouched but sitting up with his feet propped up on the coffee table, his head thrown back and his arms draped around Clarke, who is curled into his lap with her head resting on his shoulder.

Octavia smirks at the cuteness and grabs their empty plates off the coffee table as Bellamy starts to stir, waking Clarke in turn.

"Take that woman to bed, Bel. You're going to end up there anyway." She laughs as she pulls down a couple coffee mugs from the cupboard and fills them before handing them to Bellamy and Clarke as they shuffle by on their way to his room.

Mumblings of sleepy thanks make Octavia giggle as she calls after them.

"Lincoln's coming over for dinner tomorrow night for a double date. Attendance is mandatory for both of you. I'm making roast chicken."

She sees a confused and sleep muddled Bellamy turn to Clarke as she walks by him through the doorway to his room.

"Do we do _dates_?" He asks, and Clarke takes a big sip of coffee and reaches up to pat his cheek.

"I do if your sister is cooking." She says and then wanders through the doorway, leaving both Blakes laughing.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Ok super long chapter here since I was stuck in Clarke's head for a while. Haha**

 **I won't be updating for a few days probably since I'm away but please leave me reviews and enjoy! Cheers.**

Clarke

Clarke walks forward and places her coffee cup on the bedside table before, stripping off her dirty scrubs and dropping face-down onto Bellamy's bed in nothing but her black cotton panties. She's too tired to wonder at the warm, yummy feelings that his scent sends through her as Clarke snuggles into a pillow. Bellamy sliding into the bed beside her, throwing an arm over her waist and tugging the sheets around them both, makes her smile and Clarke promises herself that she will examine all these thoughts later as she hugs his arm in closer and drifts back to sleep.

When Clarke wakes again, it's to the sound of Bellamy walking back in through his bedroom door, holding both their coffee cups. Clarke pops an eye open and is greeted with the sight of Bellamy in only his form-fitting boxer-briefs.

"I made fresh coffee." He says as he holds a mug in her direction and Clarke rolls over to sit up and take the mug from him.

"Mmmm this is how I like to wake up." She says with a smile as she takes a long sip and eyes Bellamy hungrily as he joins her on the bed. Clarke wants nothing more than to finish her coffee and pounce on the hard body sitting next to her but the smell of disinfectant and sweat and something she would rather not identify, makes her scrunch her nose and give herself a sniff.

"Wow. I stink. I think I need to get home and shower."

Bellamy smirks and raises an eyebrow at her from where he's leaned over in bed to check his emails.

"I wasn't gonna say anything, but yeah, you smell Griffin."

Clarke chucks a pillow at his head, which he dodges, and she stands to weigh her options.

"Well, I didn't have time to grab extra clothes when I was called in so all I have is my scrubs." She bends to pick them up off the floor and examines a particularly gross stain.

"I think that Stevens kid puked on me."

Bellamy stands on the other side of the bed and grabs jeans and a shirt to pull on.

"Want a lift back to your place then?"

Clarke's head snaps up from her clothes and she gives him her best sad face.

"What? We've fucked on almost every surface in here. I want a change of scenery."

Clarke smiles again and does a little happy dance as she reluctantly pulls her scrubs back on, making Bellamy roll his eyes and laugh.

Half an hour later Clarke steps under the spray of her shower and sighs with relief. She asked Bellamy for a few minutes head start before he joins her, and Clarke begins hurriedly shaving her legs and bikini area before scrubbing the hospital smell out of her hair and popping a toothbrush in her mouth.

By the time she hears the bathroom door open, Clarke almost feels human again and she gives him a sexy smile as he strips bare and struts into the shower with her.

"All clean and ready to get dirty?" Bellamy asks as he slides his hands over Clarke's hips and she grins up at him as she drapes her arms over his shoulders.

"Absolutel-."

Bellamy's lips are on hers before the word is out of her mouth and Clarke kisses him back with abandon. Letting him take the lead, Clarke turns when Bellamy nudges her around until her back is pressed flush against his hard chest. He leans back against the shower wall and guides Clarke's arms above her head to hook them behind his neck.

Clarke is starting to wonder where he is going with this until Bellamy starts kissing and nibbling the back of her neck and shoulders, his arm snaking around her to caress one of her breasts.

"I get the feeling you were planning this before you came in."

She mumbles as she watches his other hand reach up to unhook the showerhead from the wall.

"Mmmaybe." He says in her ear and Clarke can hear his smirk.

Bellamy turns the showerhead settings until it's on the pulse and then holds it close the skin on Clarke's arm and shoulder. The water pressure feels divine on her sore muscles and Bellamy moves it lower over her breasts, pausing to hold it over a sensitive nipple. He slouches down slightly more and Clarke is mostly resting on him as he moves the showerhead down between her legs.

"Oh! Why did I never think of _this_ before?!" she asks in a breathless voice as Bellamy catches her earlobe between his teeth. The sound of his slightly laboured breathing in her ear and the sensations his is creating inside her are pushing Clarke towards orgasm faster than usual.

When Bellamy slides his other hand over her hip to join the pulsing water, Clarke starts doubting if she will be able to remain standing for much longer.

"Oh, shit, Bel…" She says in a voice that is getting increasingly high-pitched and Bellamy rumbles back to her.

"I got you, Clarke. Let go."

He slips his free hand lower still and thrusts two long fingers inside her, making Clarke scream and come instantly. Her body goes rigid, then completely limp as Bellamy holds them both up and continues kissing whatever skin he can reach as he waits for Clarke to come down from her high.

When she finally has control of her extremities, Clarke stands and turns towards Bellamy, gasping loudly as she hangs onto his strong shoulders.

"Holy fuck, Blake. That was… WOW!"

Bellamy grins proudly as he replaces the showerhead on the wall and grabs a bottle of shampoo from the shelf to start scrubbing his hair nonchalantly.

"I'll take that as high praise." He says as he leans forward to rinse the soap.

Clarke narrows her eyes at his cocky expression and grabs a bottle of shower gel, pours some into her palm and glares up at Bellamy with a sly smile.

"Let's see if I can do something about that dirty mind of yours, Blake."

Her hands circle his erection and, careful not to get soap near the tip, she slides her hands up and down slowly, making Bellamy close his eyes and groan.

A few minutes later, Clarke claims that she is water logged and Bellamy agrees as they both hop out of the shower and grab towels before chasing each other back to her bedroom.

Bellamy has just caught a laughing Clarke at the edge of her bed and pulls her into him by her towel, kissing her deeply as they fall onto the bed. Wiggling to find a comfortable position under him Clarke pauses when she hears her phone ding, telling her that she has a message.

"Ignore it." Bellamy growls into her neck and Clarke is tempted, but shoves him off gently to grab for the phone on her bedside table.

"It might be the hospital." She says regrettably, and Bellamy just rolls to her side and busies himself with towelling himself dry for a minute.

"Oh god."

Clarke stares at her phone in horror and Bellamy nudges her in question.

"What?"

"My mother is on her way here."

Clarke feels Bellamy freeze behind her.

"I don't remember Mama Griffin being a fan of mine. I think I'd better get out of here."

Clarke whips her head around in surprise.

"You've met my mom?" She asks as they both stand from the bed. Clarke walks towards her closet and Bellamy starts searching her floor for his clothes as he explains.

"Yeah. She picked you up from our place a couple times in high school."

Clarke pulls on some underwear as she tries to remember her mother ever picking her up from the Blake residence.

"I do not remember that at all." She says finally and Bellamy chuckles.

"I don't doubt it. One time was the day after prom party and you were not overly conscious. I found your moms number in Octavia's phone and called her to come get you. That was the first time I ever carried your sorry ass anywhere."

Clarke throws a shoe from her closet at a laughing Bellamy for that last comment as she shimmies into a pair of jeans. Bellamy is pulling his t-shirt over his head as they hurry out into the hallway of her apartment, towards the door.

Clarke gets her shirt on just as Bellamy turns at the door and she grabs his face to plant a very promising kiss on his lips.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow at my place for dinner, then?"

"With the promise of fantastic food and fantastic sex? I'll be there." Clarke says with a comical wink and Bellamy smirks and runs his tongue over his bottom lip as he looks her up and down before releasing her and stepping backwards through the doorway.

"Not necessarily in that order, either."

Clarke gives him an amused snort as she closes the door behind him.

Abby Griffin arrives not ten minutes later and her crisp knock at the door has Clarke taking a deep breath and drawing on her reserve of patience as she goes to answer it.

"Oh good, you got my message. How are you, Clarke?" Abby asks as she breezes past Clarke in the doorway, pausing to give her daughter a kiss on the cheek before dumping her purse on a bar stool and looking around. She walks straight into the small kitchenette and Clarke watches her scrutinize every dirty dish and distasteful decoration before she pulls open the fridge and frowns.

"Is this all you're eating?" She asks and Clarke cringes internally.

"I've been working a lot lately, mom. I haven't had the time to go grocery shopping. I would have tidied up a bit more, but I only just got your message."

"Oh, you don't have to clean on _my_ account, darling." Abby says as she closes the fridge and walks to the living room, scanning the room for more faults. Her gaze comes to rest on the basket of folded laundry on the floor and finding a mission, Abby strides over to scoop up the basket and talks over her shoulder to Clarke as she walks the basket down the hall to Clarke's bedroom.

"I don't mind helping out while I visit. I feel like I never get to see you anymore, now that you are so busy working all the time."

Abby places the basket on Clarke's bed and grabs up the two wet towels that were carelessly tossed across the bed and hangs them on the back of the bedroom door as Clarke leans against a wall and sighs. She's found that it's easier to just let her mother putter around when she visits since it keeps her from criticizing Clarke's life too much.

"Really, Clarke. Wet towels on the bed…" she chastises as she wanders back towards the laundry basket to sort and probably re-fold. Clarke opens her mouth to give a snarky comment, but the words die on her lips when her mother stoops to retrieve a man's leather wallet from the floor near her bed.

Clarke is frozen as she watches her mother flip open the wallet to see the driver's license. Abby's gaze moves from the wallet in her hands to the two wet towels on the back of the door as her mouth tightens.

"Bellamy Blake." Abby says his name with a sneer as she turns to Clarke and pins her with a disapproving glare.

"Why is that girl's brother's wallet in your bedroom, Clarke?"

Clarke snaps out of her catatonic state as her ire rises and she straightens her back. Matching her mother's glare, Clarke holds out her hand for the wallet and waits until Abby hands it over.

"To be honest Mom, that's really none of your business." Clarke takes the wallet and turns to walk out of the room but pauses.

"And Octavia is my _best_ _friend_." She in an icy warning as she walks out to place the wallet on the kitchen counter, so she won't forget to give it back.

Abby follows Clarke to the kitchen after a couple minutes and Clarke resigns herself to a lecture from her mother.

"Is he the reason that Finn broke up with you in high school?"

Clarke shakes her head slowly and stares at her mother for a good ten seconds, trying to comprehend her question.

"Um… WHAT?! No!... what?" She asks as she narrows her eyes and waits for clarification.

Abby crosses her arms over her chest with a suspicious expression.

"You went crying to him when Finn broke up with you and I had to retrieve you from that… _place_."

Clarke cannot believe the words falling from her mother's mouth. Abby basically just called her daughter a slut in the most stuck up way possible and Clarke just stares at her in disbelief.

"I think it's time for you to go, Mother. Good visit." She says, venom dripping from every word as she strides to the door to open it. Abby realizes her mistake and ties to backtrack.

"Look, I'm sorry Clarke. You just don't tell me anything about your life."

Somehow her apology is still a criticism and Clarke's temper is really starting to flare. For the sake of the relationship she still has with her mother, Clarke swallows her indignation for one last attempt to salvage this visit.

"For your information, I was the one to dump Finn after he cheated on me with my friend. I went to the Blake house because I needed my best friend to make me feel better."

Abby processes this new information for a moment.

"Well, _why_ did he cheat on you?" She asks, making it clear from her tone that she is assuming that Clarke did something wrong.

Clarke, not trusting herself to talk, just glares and gestures out the door with her arm. Abby purses her lips and grabs her bag off the kitchen stool before holding her nose high and waltzing out the door.

Clarke slams the door hard, almost before her mother is through it.

"FUCK!" she screams at the door after staring at it for a minute.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N I'm baaack. Struggling a bit with the story so if anybody has any tips, let me know. Cheers!**

Bellamy

When Bellamy finishes work the next afternoon, Clarke's car is already parked in front of his house and he finds himself smirking until he walks up to the front door and hears Clarke and Octavia's raised voices.

"The fuuuck?" He asks as he stands in the doorway, toeing off his boots.

Bellamy glances over to Lincoln, sitting on a barstool, sipping his beer and the man gives him an almost imperceivable shake of his head. The women's attention snaps to him and Bellamy cringes at the shared look on their faces, belatedly realizing why Lincoln had tried to warn him.

"Oh my GOD, Bel! Clarke's Mom is such a **BITCH**!" Octavia yells over her shoulder as she walks into the kitchen to check the food.

"Uhh… I knew that, but I feel like I missed something." He says as he walks over to claim the other bar stool. He gives Lincoln a brief greeting and tries not to be distracted by Clarke walking around towards him from the kitchen, wearing one of Octavia's floral aprons over her tight jeans and band t-shirt. He forces his gaze to her face and raises an eyebrow at her sardonic expression.

Clarke hands him an opened beer and his wallet.

"I've been looking for that, Thanks. Where was it?" He asks Clarke as he takes a swig of beer but an outraged Octavia answers from somewhere behind the counter where she is crouched in front of the open oven door.

"Her _mother_ found it on her bedroom floor!"

Bellamy's beer pauses on the way to his mouth and his eyes dart back to Clarke's for confirmation. Clarke's whole presence is seething and Bellamy decides to tread very carefully in this conversation as he tuned fully towards her.

"Okay well, you're a grown woman with a doctorate and your own place, she got pissy over you having sex?"

Clarke considers his words and Bellamy sees her jaw clenching as she answers him.

"Probably. But it's _who_ I'm having sex with that reeeally sent her off her rocker. I kicked her out of my apartment after she basically called you and O trash, and me, a slut."

Clarke's eyes drop to the floor and Bellamy watches the tension in her shoulders droop. The girls' collective anger is starting to catch as Bellamy puts his beer down on the counter purposefully.

"What?" he asks, enunciating every letter of the word.

Octavia stands from her crouch and throws an oven mitt on the counter and places her hands on the counter to glare at no one in particular.

"Oh, that's not even the best part." She leads with and then looks to Clarke, who continues the narrative after a big sigh.

"She assumed that the reason I came here after Finn and I broke up was because of you."

Bellamy's brow furrows in confusion at that one and Clarke goes on.

"Then she essentially asked me what I did wrong to _make_ Finn cheat on me."

Bellamy stares at Clarke, hoping he heard her wrong and O walks out of the kitchen wearing a matching apron to Clarke's and hugs her friend from behind, resting her chin on Clarke's shoulder. Clarke wraps her arms around Octavia's and gently bumps her head against his sister's.

Bellamy suddenly gains an interesting insight into why Clarke was drawn to Octavia when they were younger; Clarke was looking for a family that accepted her instead of judging and berating her and found it in his sister.

Bellamy takes a swig of his beer, giving himself time to think, before he stands and simply holds out a hand for Clarke. She takes it, and no one comments when Bellamy leads Clarke to his room and closes the door behind them.

Clarke drops down onto his bed with a tense huff, wraps her arms around herself and glares at the floor.

"Look, I'm sorry my mother is such a stuck-up bitch." She begins, and Bellamy realizes that she thinks he's mad at _her_. He walks forward and pushes Clarke's shoulder lightly until she's lying flat on the bed and Bellamy hovers over her, holding her eyes.

"You are, in no way, to blame for the comments or actions of your mother."

The surprise in her face makes Bellamy even angrier at Abby Griffin.

"Clarke, you are not a slut. And even if you were, that's your choice to make and you should not be judged for it. As for her comments about O and I, she can shove it because she doesn't even know us. Clearly, she doesn't even know her own daughter."

He watches the anger fade slightly from Clarke's eyes and he goes on.

"Now, I don't know how you usually blow off steam in these situations, but I can offer you a fight or a fuck."

Clarke grins up at him.

Half an hour later, in the tiny backyard behind the trailer that borders thick brush land, Bellamy drops his hands from where he's been holding them up for Clarke to punch, when Octavia calls them in for dinner.

Clarke bumps his shoulder with hers as they walk back to the house.

"Thanks, Bel. I actually feel a lot better." She says with a smirk and Bellamy nods.

"Good. Now let's go have some food and then work on making you feel even _better_."

Clarke laughs as they walk through the sliding glass door of the trailer, under the suddenly watchful eyes of Octavia.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N The chapters are coming slower now because I have about three different ways to take it but I'll try to keep punching them out. Cheers. Reviews?**

Octavia

Octavia watches Bellamy park himself on his usual barstool and Clarke drops down beside him as O passes plates of food under the passthrough to them. She's watching her big brother and best friend closely because the little things between them are starting to add up differently.

Bellamy can't stop looking at Clarke and O can see her friend trying to stay indifferent to his attention.

When Clarke leans in and swipes gravy off Bellamy's bottom lip with the pad of her thumb and he grabs her wrist to lick it off, Octavia opens her mouth to comment, but feels a nudge against her shoulder. She turns to look up into Lincoln's dark eyes as he shakes his head subtly. Octavia tilts her head and widens her eyes at him insistently, but Lincoln gives her a look, telling her that commenting on what's going on is a bad idea. Their silent conversation goes unnoticed as Clarke and Bellamy seem to be too engrossed in each other and Lincoln pulls Octavia away and down the hallway, out of earshot for a minute with a pleading look.

"O, I know you want to smack them both in the head and point out that they seem to be oblivious to their own feelings, but you can't darlin. Besides putting a major damper on everyone's night, it's something that they need to realize on their own."

Octavia plants a hand on her hip, ready to argue.

"They are pretending that all their relationship is, is sex and it's ridiculous!"

She counters and Lincoln steps forward, taking Octavia's hands in his and he gives her that look that melts her resolve.

"It seems ridiculous to us but what will happen if you point out their feelings for each other before they're ready to accept them?"

Octavia mentally scrambles for an argument but finally slumps and pouts up at him.

"Fine. Can I at least try to speed up the process with alcohol?" She asks, half-jokingly and Lincoln smirks at her before leaning down to kiss her as she stretches up on her tip-toes to meet him. Wrapping her arms around her tall, dark and smart man, Octavia kisses him with abandon until they hear her brother's voice drifting down the hallway.

"Food's getting cold, O."

Rolling her eyes at the comment, Octavia reluctantly releases Lincoln, trailing her fingers down his arm until she can grab his hand and they walk back to the kitchen.

"More wine, Clarke?" She asks with a big grin and Lincoln just smirks as he grabs another beer from the fridge and slides it across the counter to Bellamy.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Herrrre comes the angst…**

Bellamy

Something has changed between him and Clarke and Bellamy is getting a sinking feeling in his gut. He takes a swig from the beer Lincoln gives him and tries to push the thoughts away, but they persist.

 _I don't like her being hurt. I want to make her feel better and throttle Abby Griffin._

Those thoughts give way to other, more troubling ones.

 _I think about her almost all day and not just about her naked. She's the first person I think about when I wake up and the last person I think about before I go to sleep._

Bellamy nods and laughs at something in the conversation, but his mind is still churning.

 _What happens when Clarke grows tired of him or finds someone else?_

At that last thought, Bellamy mentally clamps down and forces his mind back to the conversation as he takes another long drink of beer and finishes his plate.

"Great food as always, O. Clarke and I can do the dishes."

Octavia surprises everyone by blurting out suddenly with a laugh.

"GOD NO! … I mean… I have it on good authority that I shouldn't leave you two alone in my kitchen. You can at least wait til Linc and I leave!"

Bellamy looks over and watches the scarlet blush creep up Clarke's chest to her cheeks and he shrugs.

"Fine." He says with a snort and stands to take Clarke's hand and pull her to her feet as well. Bellamy guides Clarke towards the hallway but she stops to hug Octavia and thank her for the meal before saying good-bye to Lincoln. Bellamy thanks his sister again for the food and gives Lincoln a terse nod of good-bye as he tugs on Clarke's hand.

Once inside his room, Clarke turns to drape her arms around Bellamy's neck and he finds his mind blissfully blank as he revels in her kiss.

"Now, about making me feel even _better_ …" she breaks away to say leadingly against his lips as her hands start roaming over Bellamy's shoulders and chest. His rough hands come up to cradle Clarke's face as he deepens their kiss and Clarke walks them backwards until they bump into the bed.

Bellamy and Clarke tumble backwards onto the bed and he continues to kiss her softly, almost sweetly. She keeps trying to attack Bellamy and rip his clothes off and he chuckles.

"We have all night, Clarke. Do you need to be somewhere?"

"What? No, I just… I dunno." She mumbles as she rolls over Bellamy to straddle his hips and look down at him with uncertainty in her eyes. Bellamy throws his arms behind his head and scrutinizes her face for a moment.

"Still upset over your mom?" He says, giving her an excuse but knowing full well that's not what's bothering her.

"Ya, that must be it." She says with relief as she leans over again with a smile to kiss Bellamy's chest and pull off his shirt. Clarke seems to make it her mission to get them both naked as fast as possible and Bellamy rolls them over as his mind starts getting more comfortable with Clarke as something more than a fuck buddy.

Kissing every inch of newly revealed skin as he hovers above her, Bellamy sits up suddenly and wraps his arms around Clarke, kissing her lips as he rocks against her. He watches her face intently as he adjusts her hips above his erection and is spell-bound by her expression of pleasure as he enters her slowly. The position is so intimate that Bellamy just watches Clarke for a minute, writhing in pleasure.

"Open your eyes, Clarke." He says in a low voice and she tips her face down to his and looks directly into his eyes. The raw emotion between them is tripled and Bellamy watches the fear creep into her eyes as he holds Clarke in his lap and moves her hips back and forth in time with his.

They are both getting extremely close to coming when Clarke throws her head back and closes her eyes, yelling his name in a guttural moan as she clenches around him. Bellamy is seconds behind her and the intensity of his high staggers him.

They fall sideways in a heap of tangled limbs and Bellamy reaches out to move a few stands of sweaty hair from Clarke's face as they try to catch their breath.

The gesture is a mistake and Bellamy knows it as soon as he lowers his hand. Clarke is suddenly pulling away from him and rolling over to sit up on the edge of the bed and look for her clothes on the floor. He falls back on the pillow and sighs to himself as he watches Clarke wander around, avoiding his eyes.

"I think I'll get going. After the thing with my mom and work tomorrow, I just want to sleep in my own bed tonight."

She is throwing her clothes on as fast as she can find them, and Bellamy tries not to feel slightly hurt by her brush off.

"You're running." He says quietly, almost to himself and Clarke whips around to catch his eyes for a few seconds.

"No. I—"

Bellamy waves a hand in the air.

"It's fine Clarke. Run if you need to." He says resignedly and Clarke, though she looks like she wants to argue, doesn't say anything as she grabs her shoes and almost sprints for the front door.

Bellamy hears the trailer door close and rubs a hand over his face.

"Well, fuck."


	20. Chapter 20

Clarke

She had to get out of there.

She had to get away from Bellamy.

From his sweet caresses and the intenseness of what is happening between them.

Clarke is barely to her car when the tears start, and she angrily wipes them from her face as she throws her shoes onto the passenger seat and jumps behind the wheel. She practically peels out of the Blake's driveway and speeds all the way back to her apartment.

Her hand is shaking as she tries to get her key into the lock, but she finally manages to open the door and slams it behind her as she slumps to the floor and gives completely in to the tears.

After a good ten minutes of freaking out on the floor, Clarke sits staring down the hallway of her apartment, wishing she could call her best friend. Her hand rifles through her bag next to her and she pulls out her phone and stares at it for a minute before pressing Raven's number.

"Sup girl?" Raven answers and Clarke's tears start anew.

"I fucked up." She says finally, and there's a pause and a few noises before Raven's voice becomes louder and Clarke knows she has her friend's full attention.

"Do I need to call O and come over?"

Clarke sobs.

"I can't talk to O about how I tried to have a meaningless fuck with her brother and ended up making L—making it all intense and complicated." She finishes lamely.

"Wow. Yeah, I can see how that might be weird. So, I know you started out with this thing being just sex but is it so bad if it's turning into something more?"

Clarke sniffles into the phone and starts looking around her apartment for tissues.

"With Bellamy Blake? No, this has my chronically bad taste for the most inaccessible people on the planet, written all over it."

Raven takes a second to process and then pushes.

"Explain."

Clarke stands and shuffles over to the kitchen bench to grab the box of tissues and then wanders down the hall to plop down heavily on her bed.

"Oh GAWD. It started with Finn and you know how _that_ went and then I moved to New York and dated Lexa for almost three _years_ before she dumped me when her Ex moved back to town. She was part of the reason I came back home instead of staying in the city. And now my best friend's brother."

Clarke pauses to blow her nose and sop up her wet face.

"Oh babe. It does sound like you have tragic taste but seriously, I really think O will understand. I mean if you are thinking of stopping the crazy sex train, it might be weird at her place for a while… and also at work… cause he works there now…"

Clarke is wailing at this point as Raven trails off.

"Sorry darlin."

Clarke hangs up and faceplants into her pillow.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Aaaaaangst and some bestie fluff. Enjoy!**

Octavia

"Bel, I have amazing news!" Octavia excitedly yells through the house as she walks in the door with stacks of pamphlets and papers in her arms. She looks up from the papers to see Bellamy stretched out over their couch, with a beer in his hand and a super grumpy expression on his face as he watches daytime soaps.

He looks over his beer at her and Octavia's happy grin falls.

"Shit. What happened?" she asks as she dumps her papers on the coffee table and kicks his legs off the couch to drop down beside him. Bellamy's look of miserable resignation makes Octavia's stomach lurch as he sighs and speaks.

"Well, I won't go into specifics, but if you want to see your bestie anytime soon, I suggest you go to her."

Octavia yanks her phone out of her pocket and quickly types a message to Clarke as Bellamy refocuses on some weird soap called 'Home and Away'.

 **Are you okay? Call me hunny!**

She turns back to her brother and hesitates at the sadness in his eyes as he watches the TV and tips back his beer.

"Are _you_ okay?"

Bellamy gives her a blank look, stands to stretch and walks towards his room as he answers.

"It was bound to end badly anyway, right?"

Octavia doesn't have time to respond before his bedroom door closes behind him and she flops back on the couch in frustration but taps her fingers on her phone impatiently.

"Shit."

Octavia holds up her phone and types again.

 **CALL ME ASAP! OR I'M COMING OVER!**

Octavia waits a total of three minutes before jumping up and grabbing her car keys again. Ten minutes after that, she is pounding on Clarke's apartment door.

"I AM NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR, GRIFFIN!" She yells a moment before it flies open and Clarke stands before her with the most miserable expression Octavia has ever seen on her pretty face. Octavia rushes forward and wraps Clarke in a tight hug as her friend breaks down into sobbing, blubbery apologies.

"Shhh just because you two are stupid for each other doesn't mean that I love either of you any less, hunny." Octavia croons to her friend as she steers them towards the couch. As they settle down on the cushions, Clarke looks over at Octavia warily.

"You don't hate me?"

O gives Clarke an 'are you this stupid' look and leans over to hand her the tissue box that was sitting at her end of the couch.

"Clarke, I know you better than anyone and you have done waaaay dumber things than banging my brother… [Octavia grins slyly] …and his name was Finn."

Clarke snorts with a laugh and play smacks Octavia's arm as she wipes at her face with a tissue.

"Now, you gonna tell me what the fuck went wrong, or do I need to call Raven and tag-team you for an explanation?"

Clarke flomps down on the couch to rest her head on Octavia's leg and sighs.

"I'm an emotionally stunted slut – OUCH!"

She says with a flinch when Octavia smacks her hard in the forehead.

"Bullshit. You've been emotionally _scarred_. There's a big difference. As for being a slut? That's your mother talking."

Clarke rolls over to look up at her best friend with a pitiful look.

"I think I hurt Bellamy." She says and tears well up in her eyes again.

Octavia's expression softens and she thinks for a second.

"Bellamy's a big guy. He can handle a bit of hurt while you sort yourself out. He'll mope around the house for a while, day-drinking and watching TV but I'm more worried about you. So, skipping the sex details, tell me what happened."

Clarke blows the hair out of her face and starts to explain.

"Something changed between us and I think it was before we even started sleeping together."

Octavia stays quiet and waits for Clarke to work out her words.

"Bellamy and I have always had this kind of begrudging acceptance of each other since we both always wanted what was best for you."

Octavia snorts at that but doesn't comment.

"I know, I know. But he just wanted to keep you safe and I wanted you to have fun. So, we butted heads a lot. But even then, I always respected how he really cared for you and didn't push you to be anybody except yourself."

Octavia tilts her head and thinks that over for a second, then nods.

"He _is_ a difficult person to hate sometimes." She agrees as Clarke's face droops even more.

"And then I went and got all needy and threw myself at him. He was probably just pitying me or something –OW!"

Octavia glares down at Clarke after smacking her again.

"Do you _see_ how he treats women he doesn't really like? Have you ever seen him offer his mondo-awesome hugs to Raven?!"

Clarke sits up at that comment and faces Octavia.

"Dude, they had sex."

Octavia throws the incredulous look right back at her and rolls her eyes.

"That was a million years ago and he still doesn't hug her. If you thought there was _any_ kind of attraction between them, it would probably bother you. Does it?"

Clarke's blank gaze and narrowed eyes are almost comical as she obviously tries to find any aspect of Bellamy and Raven's relationship (or lack thereof) that bothers her.

She finally sighs and droops.

"No. It really doesn't."

"Okay so being jealous of Raven is not a thing. We know that Finn gave you a fear of relationships in general, but you've never told me what happened in New York with Lexa."

Octavia knows she's getting close to the main issue when Clarke lies back down on her leg and Octavia pets her hair as she sorts her thoughts.

"Lexa."

Clarke takes a deep, shuttering breath.

"I fell in love with Lexa. Hard. We met second semester at NYU. She was starting Law and we met in the library. She sat next to me at the computers and borrowed a pen. Then she gave it back with her number. I was feeling lonely and I called her and she invited me out to a party where I met all of our— _her_ friends."

Octavia doesn't comment on her slip but her internal anger towards Lexa is starting to build in anticipation of what she knows is coming.

"We started dating and I was so happy for a while. I moved in with her after about a year and things were a bit strained as school got more intense for both of us, but I thought we were… content."

She feels Clarke tense up and braces herself.

"The semester before graduation, Lexa's Ex came back to town after being away teaching in China for years. It took one month after she got back for Lexa to go cold and finally I came home one day and she was packing my things."

The tears streaming down Octavia's face match the ones running over Clarke's cheeks and leaving a damp spot on O's jeans, as she remembers the betrayal.

"She wasn't even going to say anything. Just leave my stuff in boxes. It felt like my chest was caving in, but I had to push it all aside to finish my doctorate and then I came back here."

Octavia lets the silence stretch as she holds her friend's head in her lap, petting her in comfort.

"That kind of hurt doesn't just go away, Clarke." She takes a deep breath and goes on.

"Okay, so that brings us to you getting home."

She prompts, and Clarke picks up the story again.

"Then we were attacked, and Bellamy was there with one of those soul melting hugs. It felt so good and I needed it so bad, but I'd hadn't let myself trust anyone with… well, **ME,** since Lexa and it spooked me."

Octavia smirks a bit.

"And waking up snuggled next to Bellamy, in his bed probably didn't help."

Clarke groans and sits up to rest her head on Octavia's shoulder.

" _Again_ , it felt sooo good and easy and I shut myself down with denial. I went out that night looking for _any_ kind of distraction and _there_ he was again."

Clarke's voice is getting higher and taking on an almost shrill tone as she gets herself worked up and Octavia throws an arm around her friend.

"It's okay, darlin. I heard most of this part already from Raven."

Clarke's head snaps up and she cringes slightly.

"Yeah, well, Bellamy made a douche-y comment and my brain kinda broke temporarily."

Octavia's eyes get wide, but she lets Clarke go on, uninterrupted.

"He apologized, but I really needed the wake-up call. Anyway, I was basically catatonic when Murphy starts in on me and then Finn comes over and I'm just standing there completely dumbstruck. Bel actually gave me an out from the whole situation and we left."

Clarke gets an embarrassed look on her face and stares at her lap.

"He drove me home and I kinda threw myself at him right there in his truck."

Her face gets a dreamy look as she remembers, and Octavia tries not to smile at her friend as she speaks.

"I don't think _either_ of us were ready for the sudden in _sanity_ that flew between us. If it hadn't been for a car horn in the distance, I swear we would have… [Clarke's eyes dart to Octavia's] _christened_ the seat of his truck right then."

Octavia can't help the giggle that escapes her and Clarke blushes bright red. The girls laugh for a minute and then a much more relaxed looking Clarke speaks again.

"Well, after that, I decided to just forget it ever happened… until I walked up to your place for dinner a few days later and Bel was standing on the porch smirking at me. I don't know if you noticed but the _entire_ dinner, we were teasing each other and as soon as you left for the shower, we were on each other like a fat kid on a cupcake. The rest, as they say, is… a whole lot of reeeally great seeex."

Clarke laughs out the last few words and Octavia grabs a throw pillow from beside her to whack her friend and laugh. They recover after a few minutes and Octavia is relieved to see a smile on her friend's face as she tries to talk seriously.

"To be fair, I don't think Bel _intended_ for things between you to get complicated. You should just talk to him and explain that you're not ready for anything serious. He'll understand."

Clarke blows out a big breath and nods.

"Yeah. I will. I think I just need a couple days to freak out and calm down and then I'll talk to him."

Octavia grins at her friend again and Clarke narrows her eyes suspiciously.

"What?"

Octavia smiles coyly at her.

"I have news."

Clarke catches Octavia's excitement and looks relieved to have the focus off of her as she asks.

"Ooo your turn to spill!"

And spill she did. Octavia is nearly busting with excitement.

"I got accepted into the culinary school across town!" She almost yells and Clarke's face lights up in happiness for her friend.

"Oh my GAWD! That is amazing! When do you start? How long is the program? Tell me everythiiiing!"

The girls are practically jumping up and down on the couch and Octavia stills for a second.

"You know what this means, right?"

Clarke's expression grows suspicious but excited.

"Whaaat?" She asks and Octavia's grin turns conspiratorial.

"Disney sleepoverrr…" she says in a sing-song voice. "With wine."

Clarke laughs and adds to the plan.

" _SO_ much wine."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Okay another long one with some crazy action and if any medical stuff is wrong, blame the first season of ER from 1995. Enjoy! Review pretty please?**

Clarke

Over the next week, Clarke almost successfully avoids Bellamy at the hospital, having to talk to him no more than a handful of times about work-related things and bailing as fast as she can.

But she knows she's being a coward.

"I'm gonna talk to him. I'm gonna clear the air… after shift." She mumbles to herself as she types her notes into the triage computer and darts glances over the counter to where Bellamy is talking to his co-worker on the other side of the ER.

The very pretty and very pregnant nurse Maria walks over to hand Clarke a chart and, noticing Clarke's attention across the room, she smiles coyly.

"Oh, Doctor Griffin. You need to find a dark room to pull that man into." She comments with a laugh as she holds her extremely distended stomach. Clarke's reaction must have been very telling because Maria looks at Clarke's face, then to Bellamy and back before she opens her mouth in delighted surprise.

"Or maybe you've already _been_ in that dark room with the handsome security guard!"

Maria chuckles and leans in as far as her belly will allow as Clarke's eyes go super wide.

"Wooow more than once?"

Clarke sinks farther down in her chair miserably as she hisses.

"Okay, okay, yes. Bellamy and I had a few weeks together and now its super weird."

Maria schools her face with an effort.

"Oooo he _do_ somethin'? Want me to go over and make a scene?"

Clarke chuckles at the friendliness of her offer and straightens in her chair.

"No. Nothing like that. I was the one who ended it actually."

Maria stares at her long and hard before quirking her lips to the side.

"I don't know that _anyone_ should let _that_ one go, Doc. By all accounts he's sweet, smart and damn if he doesn't ring a girl's bell just by smilin' at her."

Clarke has to laugh at Maria's assessment but gives her a self-deprecating smile as well. Maria pats Clarke's shoulder and gives her a sad smile back as she's called away. Clarke looks up after she leaves to find Bellamy gone from the ER and huffs in self-pity.

"After work. I'll talk to him after work." She affirms again.

The over-night shifts are ending, and Clarke has only to do handover with the Attending Doctor before she can leave. She's glad to be almost done work but jumpy and nervous at the idea of talking to Bellamy. Part of her is excited to see him again and the other part is freaking out over what they need to talk about.

Walking through the ER with Doctor Metts, Clarke stops at one of the exam bays and goes over the chart of a middle-aged, bleach blonde- haired woman who came in high on ICE and covered in bruises.

"This is Jessica Mills, according to the driver's license we found in her purse. She's non-verbal at the moment and is going to have a rough morning coming down from her high. We suspect that she got the bruising from a nasty beating and the police have been notified and will be here shortly.

Clarke moves onto the next bay and smiles at the sleep deprived mother slumped in a chair by the exam bed, holding an excitable toddler.

"This is Oliver Tate. He is three years old and may or may not have swallowed some medication from the medicine cabinet at home. We suspect not, but blood work should be back soon to tell us."

Clarke walks with Dr. Metts over to triage to finish up as she notices Bellamy walking out through the ER doors towards the parking lot. Her heart rate spikes and Clarke struggles to remember what she was in the middle of saying to the other doctor.

Less than a minute later everyone's attention snaps to the ER doors when a dirty man in his mid-forties stumbles though them and shouts loudly in a slurred voice.

"JESSSICA! THE FUCK YOU AT, GIRL?" He screams, and Clarke immediately reaches over the triage counter to hit the security button. She looks back to the man and sees deep gouges down the side of his face and Clarke warily steps forward.

"Do you need some help, sir?" She says in a very business-like tone.

The part of her brain that is hyper aware of Bellamy Blake's presence tells her that he has stealthily snuck back through the side door of the ER, behind the dishevelled and bloody man.

Clarke takes another cautious step towards the man and Dr. Metts is right behind her.

"Sir?"

The man is clearly very high and barely sees Clark as he spins around and produces a small calibre gun from the waistband of his filthy jeans.

"JESS!" He says very clearly as he suddenly focuses on Clarke and Clarke is frozen in fear as the gun points dead-set at her forehead.

Time seems to slow to a crawl and several things happen at once. Bellamy is there and tackling the man from behind as he reaches for the gun and the man squeezes the trigger as he falls to the floor with a crunch.

The gunshot is the loudest sound Clarke has ever heard and she tenses, holds her breath and closes her eyes as she waits for the pain to hit her. Her brain suddenly has a twisted sense of humour and thinks, _if I'm going to get shot, the ER is probably the best place for it to happen._

After a seconds pause, Clarke opens her eyes and looks down into Bellamy's worried face as he scans her up and down. They just stare at each other until a scream and a crash from behind Clarke snaps her attention painfully back into focus and she spins on her heel to look at the horrific scene on the floor by the triage counter.

Maria is lying unconscious on the floor, blood streaming from her swollen abdomen and her temple.

The blood on the corner of the counter registers in her mind as Clarke sprints the few steps to fall to her knees next to Dr. Metts and she looks up at the senior doctor for guidance.

"You take baby until the on-call OB gets down here, I'll take Mum. I NEED A GURNEY!" She says to Clarke before yelling over her head and then Clarke's training takes over as Maria is lifted onto the gurney and wheeled into the closest ER bay.

Dr. Metts is talking fast and clear, and Clarke keeps up as she calls for a fetal monitor, grabs a stack of gauze to hold against the bullet wound and starts her own running commentary and list of demands.

"Bullet has entered the upper left side of the abdomen, no exit wound, possible laceration of the stomach, small intestine, liver and amniotic sack." She says to the scared looking red-haired nurse beside her as she hears Dr. Metts say that Maria has suffered severe impact trauma to the right side of her head and is not conscious or responsive.

The fetal monitor arrives, and Clarke has the red-haired nurse hold pressure on the wound as Clarke flies around the bed to start the baby's Obs. Clarke listens to the faint and slowing heartbeat of the baby and frowns.

"BP is 110 and dropping. Anybody know how many weeks she's at?" she calls out and a voice answers her immediately.

"Thirty-one weeks."

Clarke makes a decision, looks up at her attending and with a silent nod of approval from Dr. Metts, she starts barking out orders.

"Get me an incubator, a newborn resuscitation kit and a Caesarean tray. This baby is coming out right now."


	23. Chapter 23

Bellamy

Bellamy's frowning as he walks out to towards his truck and the sight of Clarke sinking down in her chair to hide from him is making him grumpy. He briefly looks up at the man stumbling towards the ER double doors and nods at the police cruiser just pulling into the lot but keeps walking until he's sitting in his truck, about to shove the key into the ignition.

A twinge at the back of his mind gives Bellamy pause and then he's out of the truck and sprinting across the parking lot. He can see the dishevelled man's back through the glass ER doors and runs to the smaller side door, so he doesn't startle the inebriated man.

Slipping through the side door, Bellamy's stomach drops and his mouth goes dry at the sight of Clarke slowly walking towards the man with her hand stretched out towards him.

The man yells, moves and Bellamy sees Clarke's face go white as her hand drops and she stares in shock at something in the man's hand.

Bellamy's moving before he even realizes it, but the gun in the man's hands goes off just as he reaches him. He wrestles the man to the ground as his heart pounds in his chest and two police officers burst through the ER doors. Bellamy holds the man on the floor and kicks the gun farther away, but his eyes seek out Clarke and he holds her gaze for a split second before she wheels around and runs for the pregnant nurse bleeding on the floor.

The officers take over restraining the shooter and Bellamy walks over to stand to the side of the ER bay to watch. He's very aware of what's going on with Maria, but he doesn't take his eyes off Clarke. She is yelling and darting around the exam table, trying to stay out of Dr. Metts way as she works to save Maria's baby.

It seems like it takes hours for the doctor from obstetrics to get down to the ER and he takes over from Clarke while barking questions at her. When the OB doctor has all the information he needs from Clarke, she backs out of the small space towards the hallway.

She backs slowly towards Bellamy but her eyes never leave the swollen belly of the nurse on the gurney. Bellamy steps forward and gently slides his hands around Clarke's waist and pulls her out of the way as a nurse almost bowls her over to wheel an incubator into the room.

"Clarke?" He says, and Bellamy barely recognizes his own voice from the strain in it.

The OB doctor looks over his shoulder at Clarke.

"Griffin, you did great. I got this now."

Knowing a dismissal when he hears it, Bellamy pulls a dazed Clarke further from the bay, holding her up more, the further they get from the action. By the time he turns them away and walks a few feet, Clarke partially collapses in his arms.

Bellamy half-drags Clarke into another ER bay as he pulls the curtain and deposits her on the exam bed before crouching down to look at her downcast face. She's staring at the blood coating her hands and he almost misses her whispered words.

"It was pointed at _me_." She mumbles, and Bellamy covers her bloody hands with his own, giving them a small squeeze.

"I know, darlin."

"Can you stand?" He asks, and Clarke's glazed eyes lift to his as she nods. He helps her up and walks her over to the sink and stands behind her with his arms around to help wash the blood off her hands. Bellamy pulls out some paper towel to dry her hands and helps her back to the bed.

He pulls a chair closer to face her and nods grimly.

"I'm guessing they don't teach how to handle deranged gunmen in Med school."

Clarke shakes her head as her gaze goes right through him.

"But I'm trained to deal with emergencies. I shouldn't have frozen like that." She says as she visibly tries to calm herself and Bellamy reaches over to hold his palm against her pale cheek, bringing her gaze to his own.

"This is different, Clarke. You are trained to deal with other people's life or death situations. Nothing can prepare you for when it's _your_ life in the balance. Or someone you care about."

Clarke's face goes even paler and Bellamy barely gets out of the way as she bolts off the bed to bend herself over the edge of the small sink and throw up. Bellamy stands beside her, tucks the escaping curls of blonde hair out of her face and rubs her back with light fingers. When she seems to be finished puking, Bellamy gives her more paper towel to wipe her mouth, slips an arm around her waist and walks her out of the bay.

"The police will want your statement and then I'm taking you home, Clarke."

Clarke just clings to him and nods vacantly for a moment before her eyes go wide and she looks up at him to argue, but Bellamy shakes his head at her and talks over her objections.

"I will make sure someone calls you to update you on Maria and the baby."

Clarke closes her mouth again and nods again as they move closer to the new swarm of police officers crowding the ER entrance. Bellamy holds Clarke's back against his chest as she gives her statement and her hand grips his fiercely.

Bellamy, when asked, refuses to release Clarke when he gives his own statement and simply talks over her head.

Afterwards, Bellamy escorts Clarke to the changeroom and waits as she retrieves her bag from her locker as he snags a nurse to ask for someone to update Clarke if there's any news on Maria. Bellamy reclaims Clarke's hand as she re-joins him in the hallway and holds it firmly in his own as he walks her to his truck.

Clarke doesn't object and barely notices when Bellamy drives them to the trailer instead of her apartment and she walks straight through the front door to his bedroom, drops her bag on the floor and curls up on his bed without a word.

Bellamy pulls his phone from his pocket and sends a quick text to Octavia with a brief explanation of what happened, telling her that Clarke is at their place. He chucks his phone on his desk and kicks off his shoes and jacket before crawling into the bed behind Clarke to hold her and she instantly turns to press her wet face into his chest.

He hears Octavia's car pull into the driveway a few minutes later and his sister hurries into the room with tears already shining in her eyes as she climbs onto the bed to cuddle up on Clarke's other side.

Hours later, when both women are asleep on his bed, Bellamy extricates himself carefully and backs out of the room just in time to meet a serious looking Raven as she strides in the front door and down the hallway. Bellamy holds a hand up to stop her waking Clarke and Octavia, and Raven looks in at them before silently following Bellamy to the tiny kitchen where he busies himself making coffee.

"I just got off work and saw O's message on my phone. What happened?" She grills in a quiet voice.

Bellamy pours a mug of coffee and hands it to Raven before grabbing himself a mug, taking a sip and going over the whole story.

"Fuuuuuck." Raven says when he finishes detailing the events of that morning.

"Yeah." Is all he can manage as he drains his mug and places it in the sink.

"How is Clarke?" Raven asks worriedly, and Bellamy gives her a small shrug.

"She's Clarke. She'll be fine… eventually."

Bellamy glances at Raven and furrows his brow at her scrutiny.

"What?"

"How are _you_ doing?"

Bellamy gives her a sardonic smirk and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Worried about me, Reyes?"

Raven returns his smirk.

"Well, you _are_ O's brother and despite what Clarke's ready to admit, you mean a lot to her too. In case it escaped your notice, we're a bit of a tight fam around here."

Bellamy drops his smirk and shrugs again.

"People with guns are nothing new to me."

Raven nods with him and finishes her coffee, putting her mug in the sink beside his.

"No, but guns being pointed at Clarke probably is."

Bellamy can feel his eyes glaze over as he recalls the moment the gunshot sounded in the ER and he feels his body tense. He shakes away the image and pushes away from the counter to open the fridge and starts pulling out eggs and bacon.

Raven's lengthy silence gets on Bellamy's nerves as he pulls out frying pans and a spatula.

"You wanna help?" He asks and Raven quirks a brow at him in question and Bellamy throws a loaf of bread into her arms.

"Make toast."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N Another super long chapter but lots of things happening**

Clarke

"Dude, you snore." Clarke smiles sleepily at Octavia's muffled comment close to her face.

"Yeah well, your breath could strip paint." She answers back as Clarke opens her eyes to find her best friend smirking back at her. Clarke's mind slowly catches up with her surroundings and her smile fades as she rolls onto her back and stares at the ceiling. Octavia waits a minute or so before she speaks in a shaky voice.

"What do you need?"

Bellamy and Raven appear in the open doorway and wait for her answer as Clarke fights a fresh wave of tears. Her head turns, she locks eyes with Bellamy and she doesn't have to say anything more as he walks forward and kneels on the bed as Clarke rolls onto her knees, letting him wrap his strong arms around her. She sees Raven motion to Octavia and O hops off the bed and follows Raven down the hallway as Clarke lets herself soak in Bellamy's strength.

After a couple minutes, Clarke pulls herself together enough to release Bellamy with a watery smile.

"Thanks, Bellamy. I know I don't deserve to take any of comfort from you, but thank you."

Bellamy looks almost insulted as he furrows his brow at her.

"Clarke, you don't need to _deserve_ anything. I'll give you hugs and food and a place to crash if you need it, because we're friends."

Clarke processes that for few seconds and then rubs her hands over her face in frustration.

"God, I'm such a mess." She peers through her fingers at him and then drops them.

"I _am_ sorry though, Bellamy. I'm just not in any shape to start anything with _anyone_ —"

Bellamy leans forward to hold his fingers against Clarke's lips and stops her from talking. Her breath catches at his touch and she sees his eyes drop to where he's touching her mouth as he runs his tongue along his upper lip.

Dropping his hand after a second, Bellamy takes a deep, fortifying breath and speaks.

"Look, we don't have to do this right now, but for what its worth, we never promised each other anything but a good time. I'm a big boy, Clarke—"

He pauses when Clarke supresses a smirk at his last words and then he chuckles dryly.

"Go ahead. You wanna say it."

Clarke giggles stupidly but catches his eyes.

" _Yes, you arrre_." They both laugh, and Bellamy pulls her in for one more quick hug before kissing the top of her head and taking her hand and pulling her off the bed. He tows Clarke by the hand, out of the room towards the mouth-watering smell of eggs and bacon.

After a much-needed breakfast at noon with her friends, Clarke calls into the hospital to find out that Maria is in intensive care, but her baby boy is doing very well in the nursery, in the arms of his father.

The next few days are long and difficult for Clarke but her one life-line to sanity is her friends. The Blake house becomes the hub for everyone and Octavia is loving having so many people to cook for while Bellamy groans about having so many people crammed into their tiny house.

Clarke's mom calls the afternoon of the shooting, after seeing the headline on the local news and in a series of rapid-fire questions, demands the full story while ascertaining her daughter's safety. When the conversation turns from one of touching concern to criticism of Clarke's chosen profession, Octavia snatches the phone out of Clarke's hand and hangs up… at Bellamy's silent behest.

After a moment of shock, Clarke laughs and snuggles further into the couch between the Blake siblings, while Raven sits on the floor by her feet and flicks through the TV channels, looking for an acceptable movie for them to watch.

Over the course of the afternoon and night, the trailer becomes a veritable bus stop with friends dropping in to check on Clarke. Bellamy starts the BBQ outside on the porch and Octavia grabs some burgers from the freezer but neither stray too far from Clarke. Lincoln comes over and kisses Octavia thoroughly before joining Clarke and Raven on the couch. Jasper, Maya and Monty show up and stay for dinner and even Murphy walks in with a bottle of bourbon, which he wordlessly hands to Clarke before grabbing a beer from the fridge and joining Bellamy outside by the BBQ.

At the hospital there is an underlying sadness and Clarke tries hard to deal with the shooting while getting along with her residency. She's jumpier and more fearful than before and has to go over the entire story many times for department heads and board members, not to mention curious co-workers and police.

Clarke visits Maria in intensive care after every shift and it breaks her heart to know that her friends' prognosis is so grim. She is sitting in the rarely vacated chair beside Maria's bed in the small hours of the morning, completely at a loss for words as she looks around at the dozens of flowers, balloons and cards filling up the room.

Clarke's waiting for Bellamy to finish his shift to get a ride back to the trailer, so she settles into the chair and leans over to grab her bag, pulling out her sketchbook and lazily running her pencil over the paper. Trying to capture the amount of care and love that people have filled into the room, Clarke doesn't notice Bellamy leaning against the doorframe of hospital room for several minutes.

She looks up at him finally and he gives her a sad smile.

"I didn't want to disturb you." He says quietly, and Clarke returns his smile as she collects her things and joins him.

"That's okay."

They walk through the hospital, down to the parking lot and Bellamy nods towards the sketchbook in her arms.

"Haven't seen that thing in a while. I think the last time was after Finn turned out to be an asshole. You left it at the house."

Clarke tilts her head in curiosity at Bellamy's suddenly embarrassed expression.

"I may have flipped through it a couple times."

Clarke grins up at him as they cross the parking lot.

"It's okay. I never hid it from anyone except my mom."

Bellamy smirks and gives her a sideways glance as they walk towards his truck.

"Yeah, she probably wouldn't appreciate the nude drawings of Finn."

Clarke snorts and laughs loudly as she climbs into the truck and she settles herself on the seat.

"Probably not. I burned those by the way."

Bellamy laughs harder.

"Good call." He remarks and then it's Clarke's turn to confess.

"I used to go into your room and swipe books every now and then."

Bellamy's face gets a surprised but thoughtful look as he pauses starting the truck.

"I gave O shit for that _so_ many times! But she always denied it!"

Clarke and Bellamy both laugh at her revelation before Bellamy seems to remember something and looks at Clarke with a bit of excitement in his eyes.

"Oh, hey, my army buddy is coming down to crash at the trailer for a few days, so there'll be yet another person hanging around."

Clarke nods but narrows her eyes at his cautionary tone.

"Why do I feel like you're warning me? Is he hot?" She asks with an arched brow.

Bellamy starts the truck and throws his arm over the back of the seat to back the truck out of his spot as he pins her with a mock glare.

"Just in case you were thinking of traipsing around the house in O's fluffy pjs again."

Clarke knowingly rises to the bait and grins evilly.

"And what if I do?"

Bellamy's smile warms her cheeks.

"Then don't be surprised if I lock you in my room and keep you there for days."

They both laugh, and Clarke feels a surge of relief that they are getting back to their easy flirtation.

"I'll get O to bust me out."

Bellamy gives her a doubtful sideways look.

"O won't go anywhere near my room if we're both in there."

Clarke laughs hard and they fall into comfortable silence as Clarke checks her phone and sees a message from her mother. Frowning, she listens to the message and sighs loudly.

"Problem?" He asks as he pulls into the driveway.

"My mother wants to get together this weekend. She says she has big news." Clarke grimaces as she stares at her phone with a pained expression.

Bellamy pulls into the driveway, throws the truck into park and turns to Clarke.

"You gonna go?" He asks seriously, and Clarke considers.

"I probably should. I mean, I know she's horrible, but it's just been the two of us since Dad died and I can't just abandon her."

Bellamy nods slowly as he thinks for a moment.

"I'm really not an authority on parents but just don't let her get under your skin."

Clarke lets out a frustrated groan and smacks her forehead with her phone, much to Bellamy's amusement as he slides out of the truck.

Clarke walks in the house in a suddenly annoyed mood and notices Murphy sitting on the edge of the couch with a playstation controller in his hands and his eyes glued to the screen in front of him as he blows a zombie's head off.

"Blake, you want in on this?" He asks without looking up and Bellamy kicks off his boots to walk over and launch himself over the back of the couch and land on the other side of Murphy before grabbing the other controller.

"Lincoln will be over in about an hour, Murph you here for lunch?" Octavia calls from the kitchen where she's talking to Raven through the passthrough and Raven smiles at Clarke when she drops down on the other barstool.

"You ordering or cooking?" Murphy calls back and Octavia gives him a disgusted look.

"Does it matter? You know you're gonna freeload anyway."

Murphy pauses the game to turn around and look mockingly offended.

"Hey, I brought beer, didn't I?"

With that, he turns back to the game and unpauses it when everyone laughs.

Clarke takes one of the beers that Octavia passes out and yells 'heads up, Bel' as she tosses it over the couch. Bellamy somehow manages to catch it with one hand and not drop his controller and the women all look impressed.

"That was kind of awesome." Raven says and Clarke nods in agreement.

"He _is_ incredibly dextrous." Clarke comments and that earns her a grin from Bellamy over his shoulder and a gagging noise from Octavia as she starts pulling food out of the fridge.

Raven and Clarke cackle with delight before turning away from the boys.

"Chicken fajitas or chicken stir-fry?" Octavia asks the room, and everyone votes for fajitas before Clarke takes a long swig of her beer and gets serious.

"So, my Mom wants me to go visit on the weekend and I'm gonna to go but I'm dreading it. She's gonna rag on me the whole time and I'll probably end up saying something I can't take back."

Raven pipes up after taking a drink from her own beer.

"You can't bail out of it?"

Clarke shakes her head as she props her chin on her hand on the counter.

"Not if I want to keep some kind of relationship with her."

"Balls. Can you take backup?" She asks, and Clarke perks up at that and considers but ultimately dismisses the idea.

"That would require more explanations and I wouldn't want to inflict that on anyone I like."

Octavia laughs from where she is standing on tip-toe to peer into the freezer.

"Then take Murphy."

"Love you too, bitchface." Murphy calls from the couch and Bellamy shoulder checks him hard with a laugh. Octavia pulls chicken out of the freezer and leans over the counter as she laughs.

"But seriously, don't let her get to you. And remember that if she disowns you, I'll adopt you."

She says as she winks and blows Clarke a kiss before turning back to the food.

Clarke nearly spits out her beer and everyone cracks up laughing when they hear Murphy comment to Bellamy.

"That's gonna make boning her a bit awkward."


	25. Chapter 25

Clarke

Dinner with her mother snuck up fast and before Clarke is mentally prepared to face it, she's standing at the door to her childhood home, curious about the shiny new Mercedes in the driveway.

The bright-faced and beautiful housekeeper answers the door and Clarke's face lights up in greeting.

"Rosita! How are you? I feel like I haven't seen you in years! How is your husband and little Olivia?" She asks excitedly as she walks inside and hugs the older woman.

"George and I are both very good and Olivia is turning eight soon!" Rosita answers in her cheery accent as she takes Clarke's coat from her and hangs it up. She motions for Clarke to move into the sitting room as she whispers loudly.

"We will catch up later, your Mama is waiting for you." But Clarke hesitates to kiss the woman's cheek before smoothing her clothes and hurrying towards the sitting room. Abby turns from a tall man standing by the fireplace to walk over and greet Clarke with her customary air kiss to the cheek.

"Clarke, there you are, darling."

Her mother's smile is hard to miss, and Clarke waits expectantly for an introduction to the tall man.

"Clarke, this is Marcus Kane. Marcus, this is my daughter, Clarke." She says proudly as Marcus strides over to shake Clarke's hand with a warm grin.

"Clarke. It's so nice to finally meet you." He says, and Clarke returns his smile.

"Well, that certainly explains the fancy car in the driveway." She remarks, much to Abby's annoyance but Marcus grins wider as Clarke walks to one of the uncomfortable, fancy couches and sits down. Clarke turns to her mother and notes the seat she takes next to Marcus on the matching couch.

"So, Mom, I take it this is the 'big news' you wanted to share with me."

Abby and Marcus glance at each other and Clarke has to smirk as her mother answers and Rosita comes in with a tray of coffees and hands them out, winking at Clarke when she turns from Abby. Clarke takes a sip of her coffee and tries not to laugh when she tastes a touch of whiskey in it.

"Actually, the news is a bit bigger." Abby says leadingly as Rosita scurries from the room and Clarke focuses on her mother.

"Hit me." She says a little too casually and Abby hesitates but then beams happily at Clarke.

"Marcus and I are getting married!"

Clarke's dainty cup of spiked coffee freezes on the way to her mouth and Clarke blinks several times in succession before Abby's words sink in.

"Whoa, what?" She finally asks dumbly and Abby's excitement falters slightly as she repeats herself.

"Marcus has proposed to me and we are getting married."

Clarke is still processing this new turn of events as she forces a smile and stands to congratulate her mother.

"Oh, sorry. That's great, Mom. I'm just a bit… surprised."

Abby jumps to her feet and Marcus stands behind her as she gives Clarke a big hug and then Clarke turns to Marcus to awkwardly look at him and wonder if a hug is appropriate. Marcus chuckles and gives Clarke a quick, light hug around the shoulders and releases her.

Rosita steps into the room to announce that dinner is ready, and Abby and Marcus walk away towards the dining room, but Clarke hangs back to widen her eyes at Rosita in question, making the older woman giggle.

"More coffee, poppit?" She whispers after Clarke as she follows her mother and her future step-father to the dining room.

Over dinner, Clarke is regaled with the story of how Marcus and Abby met, and Clarke is relieved that the focus is off her, making the conversation much easier. She is just getting used to the idea of having a buffer between herself and her mother when Rosita walks in again.

"Senor Wells has arrived." She says, and Clarke furrows her brow in confusion at the addition of yet another stranger.

A handsome dark man, around Clarke's age walks in the room and Clarke scrambles to stand with Abby and Marcus.

"Sorry I'm late everyone. My plane was delayed." He says, and he walks around the table to kiss Abby's cheek and give Marcus a big hug before everyone turns to look at Clarke's confused expression. Marcus grins and claps Wells on the back as he addresses Clarke.

"Sorry, Clarke. This is my son, Wells."

Clarke is still staring at the smiling people in the room when Wells walks over to shake Clarke's hand.

"I've heard so much about you, Clarke. It's great to finally meet you."

His grin is charming, but Clarke's mind is still frozen in confusion as Wells takes the seat next to hers and everyone else sits down around the dining table as Rosita brings in another place setting for Wells and then a fresh coffee for Clarke.

Clarke is still standing, staring at the table blankly as Abby gestures for her to sit and finally Clarke finds her voice. She can feel her anger rising and she mumbles to no one in particular.

"I just remembered that I need to get back to the hospital."

She doesn't even wait to see their reaction before Clarke turns and walks from the room. A worried Rosita watches Clarke from the hallway as she grabs her coat and walks out the front door, straight to her car.

As Clarke backs her car out of the driveway, she sees her mother angrily marching across the lawn towards her, but Clarke doesn't stop as she pulls away.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N Another looong chapter. Wanted to say a HUGE thank you to my mystery reviewer! You really made my day today! *hugs***

 **Cheers!**

Bellamy

Bellamy walks out of the house to head to the store and grab more beer, but stops short at the sight of Clarke sitting in her car, in the driveway, staring at her steering wheel like it both confuses and angers her. He walks over and opens the passenger side door to slide into the seat and closes the door before turning to study her face.

"Dinner with your Mom went that well, huh?"

Clarke drops her phone into her lap from where she was staring at it and looks up at him slowly. Bellamy narrows his eyes at her exasperated expression and waits.

"I have no fucking idea what just happened."

Bellamy shifts in his seat to get comfortable and then pins Clarke with a serious look.

"Is this a topic to go over with O and Raven when they're done work or will I do?" He asks, and Clarke gives him the most confused look yet as she considers.

"Do you mind?" She asks him after a minute and Bellamy smiles as he pulls his seatbelt across his chest and clicks it.

"As long as you drive to the liquor store."

Clarke nods and starts the car, puts it in reverse and backs out of the driveway.

"My mother is getting married and I will have a step-brother."

She says as she stares straight ahead and turns towards the closest liquor store. Bellamy's eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"Wow. I didn't realize that your mom was dating anyone."

Clarke clenches her jaw and hits her indicator a little too hard.

"Me neither." She grinds out and Bellamy grimaces.

"Marcus seems nice and I _want_ to be happy for my mom, I just… and then my soon-to be step-brother walks in and acts like he's been there a million times before and I just…"

She trails off as she pulls into the liquor store parking lot.

"And to top it off, I think Lexa called me last night. Trying not to think too much into that one."

Clarke's phone rings, and Bellamy grabs it from the cupholder and holds it up suspiciously to look at the ID and then tosses it back into the cupholder. Bellamy assumes that Abby calling to bitch and whine at Clarke.

"I think I just need time to process all this."

Bellamy nods as they get out of the car and head towards the automatic sliding glass doors of the store.

"That's fair. You've had one hell of a week and she just dropped a few major bombshells on you." He comments as he walks straight over to the beer section with Clarke trailing behind him.

"I don't think my brain can handle much more without melting and dribbling out my ears." She says as she grabs an extra 2-4 of Bellamy's chosen brand and they head to the cash with the two cases of beer.

Placing the cases on the counter and pulling out his wallet, Bellamy scans Clarke's lost expression as she vacantly stuffs a twenty into his hand. Slapping the cash down on the counter as he gives the attendant a friendly nod, he leans towards Clarke with a smirk.

"But just think how crazy she will make everyone else with all her wedding planning."

He watches Clarke's face go from exasperated, to thoughtful, and then a sly grin spreads across her face as they grab the beer off the counter and head for the car.

Bellamy's friend Eric Davidson arrives the next afternoon and Bellamy meets him in the driveway with a beer and a warm greeting.

"How the hell are ya, Davidson?" He says as his buddy grabs the duffel out of his truck, throws it over a shoulder and gives Bellamy a one-armed hug.

"Great. Looking forward to chillin, drinkin and not much else for a couple days."

Bellamy chuckles and Octavia walks out of the house. He sobers watching his friend's face light up at the sight of her.

"Davey, this is my adorable and very _taken_ , baby-sister, Octavia." He says pointedly, and Octavia waves a cheery greeting as she turns and starts fiddling with the BBQ on the porch. Davey's face falls slightly as he gives Bellamy a cheery but apologetic look.

"Sooo… hands off?" He teases Bellamy as Lincoln joins Octavia on the porch and leans quietly against the railing to nod his own serious greeting. Bellamy smirks as he takes a drink of his beer.

"And this is Lincoln, O's boyfriend."

Davey tinks his beer against Bellamy's and nods back to Lincoln.

"Got it. Hands off." He confirms with a laugh as another car pulls in behind his truck and Bellamy turns to see Clarke jump out of the driver's seat and zip around to open the back door of her car, bending over to grab something off the floor.

Clarke's shapely ass is stuck out in an inadvertently provocative angle and in his peripheral, Bellamy sees Davey's head tilt to the same angle as his, as they appreciate the view. Clarke straightens and Davey's mouth opens in a lop-sided grin, but Bellamy cuts him off before he can remark.

"Keep your hands off that one too, dude." He says in a low voice with an elbow to Davey's side as Clarke walks towards them with her arms full of grocery bags and a sardonic smile on her face.

"All that muscle and you let me carry this all by myself? What are you good for then, Blake." She comments with a giggle as she walks past them.

"Need a reminder?" He says behind his beer bottle so that only she can hear, and it wipes the smirk right off her face for a second. Clarke hands the grocery bags over to O and Lincoln and turns back towards Bellamy with an evil smirk. She walks forward and gets intentionally close to Davey as she holds out her hand and throws a flirty smile up at him.

"Hi, I'm Clarke."

Bellamy smirks at her cheekiness as Davey fumbles to shake her hand.

"Uh, Davey."

He knows she's doing it on purpose, but Bellamy can't deny the small pang of jealousy that runs through him for a moment and he tries to hide it with a sip of beer.

"Welcome, Davey." Clarke purrs before releasing his hand, shooting Bellamy a victorious look and then turning on her heel to saunter up the steps to the house.

Davey whistles low when she's gone and turns to Bellamy.

"Well, she seems… fun." He says with a goofy grin and Bellamy sighs deeply as he walks towards the trailer door.

"You have no idea."

That night Bellamy takes Davey out for drinks with Murphy, Jasper and Monty at the Dropship. Claiming the corner table and pool table to themselves, the guys all take turns buying pitchers of beer amidst the trash talk around the game as they wait for the women to show up.

Davey is an easy guy to like and Bellamy grins at how quickly he fit in with his other friends. Bellamy and Davey are losing at pool badly to Monty and Murphy as Jasper wanders off to order another pitcher and kiss his girlfriend, Maya, who's sitting at the bar. Davey looks around the bar after taking his shot and then grins widely at Bellamy.

"Looks like you've got some attention, Blake."

Bellamy smirks and surreptitiously looks over to the bar, expecting to see Clarke and then winces when he locks eyes with Echo. He turns back to the game and swears softly. Davey stares at him with disbelief.

"Dude, she's totally hot and staring directly at _you_!"

Bellamy exchanges a commiserating look with Monty over the pool table and shakes his head.

"Yeah, she's hot. That's Echo, my Ex." He says and watches as Monty's eyes focus on the bar and the grimace on his face worsens before he ducks his head to take a shot. Bellamy waits and is not surprised when he hears Echo's gravely voice in his ear as Jasper walks up with Maya to join them.

"Hey Mimi. Long time."

Bellamy is still wondering how he ever thought her voice was sexy as she leans a hip against the railing that he's resting an elbow on.

"Echo. How are you?" He asks in a bored voice without looking at her as he takes a swig of beer. She steps in closer and gives him her version of a sultry look as she presses a hand to his chest.

"I'm good. I was getting worried that you were avoiding me."

Bellamy sighs, nods a greeting at Maya and notices Davey's interested gaze on Echo. Inspiration strikes Bellamy as he steps out of Echo's grasp, towards his friend.

"Echo, you haven't met my buddy, Eric Davidson. Davey, Echo."

He introducees them and is relieved when Davey rolls with it eagerly, but he turns to see Echo's uninterested expression and his face falls.

"Hey." Is all she says before turning her attention back to Bellamy and Davey shrugs at him with a smile over Echo's head. Bellamy gives up and starts trying to walk away from her around the pool table to make a shot when Murphy leans in to speak cryptically in a low voice.

"Backup's on the way, dude."


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N This chapter was so fun to write. Enjoy!**

Clarke

Clarke is just ordering the Uber to take herself, Octavia and Raven from Clarke's apartment to meet up with the guys at the Dropship when she gets a text.

 **Time to pay back that bailout from the other night Princess.**

Clarke screws up her face in confusion and Octavia looks over her shoulder at the phone in her hand.

"Why is Murphy texting you?" She asks and Clarke shrugs as she types back.

 **What the hell are you on about, Murph?**

Octavia and Raven are just touching up their makeup in her hall mirror as Clarke's phone dings again.

 **Blake needs rescuing from Echo. He's playing nice cuz she's here with Maya and I'm not getting in between them cuz her dad is my boss.**

Clarke doesn't know how to respond to this request and puts it to her friends.

"Apparently Echo is up on Bel and Murph wants me to rescue him."

Octavia and Raven turn their heads towards Clarke simultaneously and give her momentary confused looks. Octavia recovers first.

"Oh God, Do it. I hate that fake bitch. She starts shit just for the sake of her own twisted amusement."

Raven is eyeing Clarke up and down critically.

"You need to change." She says finally, and Clarke looks down at her ripped jeans, band t-shirt and converse sneakers.

"You said I looked okay!" She complains and Raven laughs.

"Not good enough to do battle, c'mon." She says as she heads back towards Clarke's bedroom.

Clarke huffs in frustration and texts Murphy as she follows Raven.

 **On it. Be about ten.**

When Clarke, Octavia and Raven arrive at the Dropship, they have a plan already in place to rescue Bellamy. Raven opens the door and she and Octavia head straight to the bar for some liquid courage as Clarke spots Bellamy strong back and grins as she walks straight for him.

Clarke can't help the twinge of satisfaction she gets as the other patrons in the bar go slack-jawed at the sight of her in her tight black jeans, heels, and gold sparkly top that shows off a fair amount of her cleavage. Bellamy is leaning against the pool table, and Echo is indeed all over him as he tries to gently disentangle her arm from his to make a shot, brandishing his cue like a weapon.

Clarke winks at Murphy and he steps in quickly to pull Echo slightly away from Bellamy and ask her if she needs another drink as Clarke strides right into that space to get close to Bellamy.

Bellamy turns back from making his shot, expecting to see Echo, and his face suddenly goes slack as he draws his gaze slowly from Clarke's grinning face down to the high heels on her feet and back. He relaxes back against the table again and Clarke slips closer, placing her hands on either side of his hips on the pool table to whisper in his ear.

"Need some help?"

Bellamy glances over Clarke's shoulder and winces at Echo's back before smirking at Clarke.

"Absolutely."

Clarke grins and steps between Bellamy's open legs to press herself against him as she lazily drapes her arms around his neck and kisses him lightly. His hands come up to splay across Clarke's ribcage and pull her tighter against him as he slants his head and deepens the kiss.

Clarke hears an angry huff from behind her but is honestly more focused on the familiar scent and feel of Bellamy Blake as one of his hands slides down to cup her ass and the other reaches up to caress her neck, making her gasp against his lips. He feels so good that Clarke is starting to lose her grasp on where they are and the reason she's doing this.

She has no idea how long she has been making out with Bellamy against the pool table but when Raven's voice cuts through the fog of her brain, Clarke slowly starts pulling herself together.

"Dude, Echo left like five minutes ago. You're gonna make O puke." Clarke separates her lips from Bellamy's and leans back to see his puffy lips, blown pupils and mussed hair, that she didn't remember messing up.

"That… may have been overkill." She says with a chuckle and Bellamy grins at her.

"I disagree." He jokes and tries to pull her closer again, but Clarke laughs and dodges out of his reach to join their friends at the nearby table. Murphy holds up his hand for a high five and Clarke slaps it as she walks by and grabs a seat across from a slightly gob-smacked Davey and a grinning Maya.

Octavia slides a drink across the table to Clarke and raises hers in salute. Clarke raises hers right back and takes a drink as Bellamy drops down hard into the chair next to hers with an enormous, goofy grin. He reclaims his beer from Davey and Clarke smirks proudly at Bellamy's dazed expression.

"Well, it's not dull around here, is it?" Davey comments and everyone laughs and drinks, letting the conversation drift away from Clarke and Bellamy's display. Bellamy offers to get the next round as a thank you for the rescue and Clarke feels her phone buzz in her pocket a minute later. She looks down to see a message from Bellamy.

 **Just to clarify, that was JUST a rescue and not a prelude to meeting you in the parking lot and screwing you against the hood of my truck, right?**

Clarke swallows with difficulty and squirms slightly in her seat at the image his words evoked in her mind as she debates. Finally, she types back with a sigh.

 **As INSANELY tempting as that is, I think it would complicate things even more right now.**

Raven narrows her eyes across the table at Clarke's pout, but then Clarke smirks a bit and texts again before Bellamy can respond.

 **But maybe ask me again after a few more drinks. ;P**

She glances over her shoulder towards the bar and sees Bellamy look down at his phone and chuckle before she turns back and sees Raven roll her eyes. Clarke's phone dings a second later.

 **LOL If I screw you in a parking lot, I want you to remember it, Clarke.**

She tries to hide her smirk as her phone goes off again and Clarke glances down with a surprised look and then her head snaps up to see Raven's amused but annoyed expression.

 **You two are exhausting.**

Clarke laughs and puts her phone away to return to the conversation as Bellamy returns and places an enormous stein of beer on the table in front of her and with a teasing grin, drops a shot glass of amber liquid into it.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N Ok so I know some characters are a bit different in my story. I actually REALLY love Abby and Lexa but for the sake of creating conflict, I made them kinda horrible. Sorry to any Clexa shippers!**

 **And once again, big loves to my mystery reviewer! xo**

 **Cheers!**

Bellamy

The next afternoon, Bellamy drops by the hospital to pick up his new work schedule and wanders through the ER on his way back out. He asks a passing nurse if Dr. Griffin is around. She smirks at him and points to a far exam bay and Bellamy walks over to hear a familiar groan. He rolls his eyes as he moves the curtain aside to look in and sees Clarke lying on the bed, sipping a powerade with a sour look.

Bellamy laughs as he walks further into the bay and hooks his thumbs through his belt loops to look her over. Clarke gives him a squinty hungover grimace over her bottle and swings her legs off the bed to sit up.

"Feeling rough, Princess?"

Clarke groans loudly.

"Better than I was but I have to start my shift in a few minutes. That boilermaker was the beginning of the end for me last night." She accuses with a mock glare in Bellamy's direction.

"I guess my 'thank you' for the rescue backfired a bit." He chuckles as he swaggers forward, completely unrepentant, to tug on one of her loose curls.

Clarke looks up and returns his teasing look with an obvious effort.

"I can think of much better ways to thank me for bailing you out."

Bellamy quirks his head sideways at Clarke and takes a step closer to lean down and place his hands on the bed on either side of her, mimicking her stance from last night. He holds his face a few mere millimetres from hers and lowers his voice.

"Really?"

Clarke surprises him by holding his gaze and tilting her head coyly.

"One or two come to mind." She answers in a breathy voice and leans in to kiss him.

Bellamy smirks and leans back slightly, out of her reach. Clarke's eyes pop open in surprise and Bellamy grins before darting in to give her a quick, firm peck on the lips and stepping away. The question in her eyes is worth the self-restraint as Bellamy turns to leave.

"I'm not that easy, Griffin."

Her laugh follows him out the ER bay doors, making him smile all the way to his truck.

Later that afternoon, Bellamy is standing out back of the trailer with his fists in defence position, sparring with Lincoln as Octavia and Davey cheer from lawn-chairs a few feet away. This display arose from an argument over martial arts versus military training and Octavia demanded a showdown between her military trained brother and martial arts master boyfriend.

Bellamy doesn't want to admit it, but Lincoln is actually starting to get the upper hand and doesn't appear to be breaking a sweat. He's relieved when Clarke walks around the trailer to join them, but he frowns and drops his hands at the sight of her all-to-common-lately dazed expression.

A second later, Bellamy is in a chokehold and has to tap out. Lincoln releases him immediately and they shake hands as Bellamy wanders over towards Clarke amidst Octavia's cheering as she rushes over to Lincoln.

"What's the latest?" He asks in a purposely light tone as Davey hands him a couple beers from the cooler between the lawn-chairs and Bellamy offers one to Clarke. She shakes her head and looks up at him with an overly done expression.

"If I make it through this fucking week, I swear…"

Everyone's interest is piqued, and Clarke has the floor as she holds up her phone and explains.

"Lexa called me. She heard about the shooting at the hospital and will be here, in town, tonight. She says she wants to 'talk'."

Bellamy's beer suddenly turns sour in his mouth, but he chokes it down as Octavia asks the question everyone wants to know the answer to.

"You gonna meet her?"

There is a pause as Clarke squirms a bit and stares at the ground before she answers.

"I guess. I mean some answers about what happened might be nice."

Even to Bellamy's ears it sounded like a poor excuse and he adopts a carefully made, casual façade as he nudges her arm with his elbow to get her attention.

"We were all planning to hang at TonDC tonight, why don't you meet her there?"

Octavia's face lights up at his suggestion and she turns to Clarke from where she was giving Lincoln congratulatory kisses.

"Yes! I'm bartending tonight but I can be there if you need backup."

Clarke looks unconvinced but slowly nods as she stares down at her phone with apprehension.

Bellamy has to admit that he's very curious about Lexa, but can't decide if he's anxious for tonight or dreading it.

It's only eight 'o'clock and the whole gang has turned up early to get a look at Clarke's Ex and are busy trying and failing to be discreet about sneaking peeks across the bar to where Lexa and Clarke have been talking for almost thirty-seven minutes.

Not that Bellamy is keeping count.

Raven is watching him closely as she leans back in her chair and drinks her beer. He finally turns his attention from his conversation with Davey to glare at her.

"What?" He asks in frustration and Raven doesn't even blink at his mood.

"I'm just wondering if you're going to do anything about that situation by the bar."

Bellamy's jaw twitches.

"Situation?"

Raven takes a long pull from her beer bottle.

"Clarke's Ex is all up in her space, looking to get her back."

"And what does that have to do with me?" He says angrily and Raven shoves off Monty's warning hand on her arm.

"I never figured you for a coward. So, why don't you stop trying so hard to avoid looking at Clarke for a second, Blake?"

Bellamy is about to start roaring at Raven but something in the back of his mind makes him stop, take a drink of beer and turn in his chair to look over at Clarke. She looks sexy as hell in her floaty floral skirt, soft, cream coloured blouse and knee-high leather boots.

Bellamy watches for a moment and his gut clenches. He places his beer on the table with a bit too much force as he stands and starts dodging through the few early patrons, towards the bar. He can hear the smirk in Murphy's voice as he comments gleefully from behind him.

"Here we go."

Bellamy's eyes don't move from where the beautiful brunette is crowding Clarke against the bar, but what has his temper flaring is the hunched shoulders and pained expression on Clarke's face. He sees Lexa slide a hand over Clarke's waist and Clarke twists away from her touch, very clearly saying 'don't'. He reaches the women and Bellamy leans against the bar a couple feet from Clarke to snag her gaze.

"Clarke." He says with a nod of his head and the slight panic and indecision in her eyes nearly breaks him. Lexa quirks a brow and moves her attention momentarily to Bellamy as she tries to dismiss him and get Clarke's attention back.

"You mind?" She scoffs, and Bellamy straightens himself, crosses his arms over his chest to pin the rude woman with a glare.

"I do. Clarke made it pretty clear she doesn't want you to touch her."

The tiny brunette rounds on Bellamy and he has to admit that Lexa _is_ intimidating. Those piercing blue eyes seem to issue a threat and her stance gets very possessive of Clarke.

"We dated for almost three years. This has nothing to do with you."

Bellamy shakes his head and feels Clarke tense beside him, probably expecting him to make some sort of caveman claim on her as well, but Bellamy keeps his demeanour very casual.

"Doesn't mean you can touch her without her permission. And if you do it again, I will physically remove you from this bar."

Bellamy turns back to Clarke and notices that she is staring at him, with something akin to surprise in her eyes. Lexa's face is getting red as her voice rises in anger and she steps closer to Clarke.

"And who the fuck are you? The bouncer?"

Bellamy calmly shakes his head, not moving his gaze from Clarke's face.

"Nope. But the pretty bartender over there is my sister and Clarke's best friend so one nod from either of them and I have no problem escorting you from the premises."

In his peripheral vision, he can see Lexa glance over to where he knows Octavia is giving this woman her best stink eye. Weighing her options, Lexa tries to quickly grab Clarke's arm and pull her away, but Bellamy anticipates the move and knocks her hand away before she can touch Clarke.

"C'mon Clar—WHAT THE FUCK?"

Bellamy hears the scaping sound of many chairs being quickly pushed back and knows that their entire table of friends (that have been watching the entire exchange with rapt attention) are making their way across the bar towards them.

Bellamy sees the familiar spark of fight back in Clarke's eyes and smiles as she turns towards Lexa her nerve and address the brunette with a slight quiver in her voice.

"You should go, Lexa."

A bit taken aback at Clarke's new attitude, Lexa narrows her eyes and gets defensive.

"I don't get it. Are you screwing his sister or something?" Lexa asks angrily and Clark and Bellamy both turn to her with matching disgusted expressions.

"Ew, O is my _best friend_."

Bellamy knows Lexa made a big misstep insulting Clarke and Octavia's friendship and watches with satisfaction as Clarke's back straightens and she assumes a very familiar, angry pose. He decides to take a step back from the conversation to watch the fireworks as their friends stop to loiter a few feet away.

Clarke's eyes narrow and her nostrils flare as she rounds on Lexa and gestures towards Bellamy suddenly.

"Actually, It's _him_ that I've been screwing, and frankly, Lexa, Bellamy could teach _you_ a thing or two about going down on a girl."

Bellamy tries and fails not to grin wolfishly as he hears Octavia's 'Ew' from the other side of the bar and Murphy yells encouragement from behind his shoulder.

"Yeeeeah, Princess!"

Lexa looks around at the newly assembled crowd and, to her credit, she doesn't balk, changing tactic to speak only to Clarke in a soothing voice.

"Clarke, listen to me. We were meant to be together. You _know_ that. I don't care that you had a little 'straight phase'. I love you."

Lexa reaches out to take Clarke's hand and Bellamy is about to step in, but Clarke is back to being herself and not taking any of Lexa's shit.

"You actually sound like my mother. I'm not going through a fucking 'phase', Lexa. I'm bisexual. I have been since I can remember and both you and my mother love to conveniently forget that."

Lexa purses her lips in annoyance and then cuts off Clarke.

"Look, you're obviously drunk or in a mood. I'm here for a couple days so we can talk later."

Lexa grabs her jacket from a nearby barstool and storms off. Clarke watches her go and then turns towards her friends, visibly trying to calm herself.

"Thanks, guys." She says as she looks up into Bellamy's eyes and everyone suddenly decides to be elsewhere, now that the action is over.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N Chapters are def slowing down but they are still coming. Speaking of which… SMUT warning! Haha Enjoy!**

Clarke

Clarke can't believe what just happened. She had taken one look at Lexa when she walked through the door and had instantly fallen back into her old habit of letting the beautiful brunette take charge of her. The realization had only hit Clarke like a Mack truck when Bellamy had walked over to back her up.

So many thoughts are racing through Clarke's mind as her friends walk back to reclaim their seats and drinks. Her brain is racing though thoughts like a flipbook and it's making Clarke almost giddy.

 _She IS still attracted to Lexa but has no desire to rekindle anything with her._

 _She almost wanted Bellamy to stake a claim on her but is SO grateful that he didn't._

 _Bellamy intervened on her behalf, not to get in her pants._

 _And he's looking at her right now…_

… _Like he wants to strangle her._

"Bellamy?" Clarke asks in a surprised voice as she takes in his tense muscles, clenched jaw and wild expression. She watches him take a deep breath and avoid her eyes as he speaks.

"You good now?" He asks in a terse tone and turns to walk out of the bar almost before Clarke can open her mouth.

 _The fuck?_

Clarke's anger rises again as she marches after him and catches him just outside the bar door as he storms towards the parking lot.

"What's your problem, Blake?" She asks, and he whirls around to glare down at her a few millimetres from her face. Clarke holds her ground and glares right back up into those beautiful brown eyes.

"You were letting that bitch talk down to you. You were letting her crowd you and make you cower like a whipped fuckin' dog."

After his outburst, Bellamy instantly steps back off the sidewalk with regret on his face and runs a shaky hand through his dark hair. Clarke is about to deny his words and scream back at him and opens her mouth to do so, but then stops herself.

"I did." She admits in a quiet voice and Bellamy's angry eyes dart back to her face.

"Why? Why didn't you yell and roar and tell her to keep her fuckin hands off you?"

Clarke sees his need to vent and stays silent as she crosses her arms and stares at him angrily.

"… I **wish** I could _**show**_ you what you looked like when she touched you. You, Clarke-fuckin-Griffin were **COWERING** before that possessive, manipulative BITCH!"

Clarke's glare falters when Bellamy's eyes turn from angry to fearful. Fear on her behalf. He's angry that she didn't stand up for herself.

Bellamy's been pacing a few feet in front of her and suddenly steps closer to face her with a waver in his voice.

"You are the smartest, most amazing person I have met and you should NEVER feel like you should cower to ANYONE."

Clarke drops her arms and looks up into Bellamy's worried face.

"Are you done?" She asks quietly as a couple bar patrons pass them, averting their eyes and walking quickly towards the bar's entrance. Bellamy seems to deflate as he steps backwards off the sidewalk again and hangs his head.

"Yeah, I'm done." He says miserably as he takes a deep breath and looks out over the parking lot.

Clarke continues to stare at him and tries to tamp down the butterflies in her stomach.

"Good… Because you're right. I have always let Lexa manipulate me and cow me and I never realized it until this really smart, handsome, ex-military asshole showed me that I deserved more."

She watches Bellamy's back tense as her words hit him and then he slowly turns back around to stare at her with uncertainty. Clarke smiles shyly and can feel the blush rising from her chest to spread across her face as she purses her lips and holds his stare.

"So, if he's finished yelling at me for being an idiot. Would he please get over here and kiss me?"

Bellamy's closing the distance between them before she's finished speaking and nearly bowls her over as he grabs her tightly around the waist and tilts her chin up a second before his lips descend on hers.

Clarke is so happy and relieved that she's having a difficult time not smiling and breaking their kiss as she wraps her arms around Bellamy's neck. He leans down and grabs the back of her legs and hoists Clarke up to wrap her legs around his hips and walks forward to press her back against the rough brick wall of the bar. The jolt against her back makes Clarke throw her head back and giggle headily as Bellamy moves his lips to her throat and his hands slide up Clarke's thighs and under her skirt.

"Bel? BEL?!" She laughs as she struggles to get his attention and finally she grabs his face in her hands and forcibly turns it up to hers. Clarke can't help but grin at him and gives him a quick peck on his lips.

"As much as I would love for you to nail me against a wall, maybe the wall beside the door to the pub where your sister works is not the best choice of locale."

Bellamy doesn't seem to thinking very well as he turns his head to look at the door and then back to her to give Clarke a pleading look.

"Did you drive here?" She asks as inspiration strikes and laughs when his eyes light up and he grins as he drops her unceremoniously on her feet, grabbing her hand to tow her across the parking lot. Digging into his jeans pocket for his truck keys, Bellamy walks fast to his truck, thankfully parked at the dark, far edge of the lot.

Clarke laughs and practically runs to keep up with Bellamy as they hurry between cars. They are both out of breath and grinning like fools when Bellamy whips around again to lean his back against his truck and pulls Clarke to him. They kiss lazily, the frantic edge of urgency having worn off slightly, so they can savour each other.

Bellamy holds up his key fob, presses the 'unlock' button and blindly reaches over for the door handle as he turns Clarke in his arms to lift her onto the driver's seat. Stepping between her open legs, Bellamy kisses her and toys with the hem of her skirt as Clarke slides her hands over his strong chest and shoulders.

"This floaty little skirt has been distracting me with terrible ideas since you walked into the bar." He murmurs against Clarke's throat and she smiles.

"Really? Octavia picked out my outfit."

Bellamy lifts his head to chuckle and give Clarke a lop-sided smirk.

"Remind me to thank my sister later." He says and nudges Clarke's shoulder.

"Lie down."

Clarke raises an eyebrow and Bellamy's smirk turns into a feral grin.

"After you outed my skills, I feel like I have a reputation to uphold."

Clarke laughs loudly and bites her lip but lies down across the bench seat of his truck and Bellamy closes the driver's side door until it bumps the back of his legs. He starts kissing down Clarke's body and holds her eyes as he presses kisses to the inside of each knee.

By the time Clarke feels Bellamy's warm breath against the inside of her thighs, she's already dripping and impatient. She feels him lick a long slow path over her panties and Clarke nearly cries out. She swears Bellamy is torturing her by moving so slowly, but then he's moving aside her sodden panties and this time she does cry out in relief as his lips envelope her sensitive nub.

Clarke is already so close to the edge and Bellamy has barely touched her, she muses as her fingernails dig into the headrest and edge of the seat. His tongue delves lower and Clarke feels the blunt end of one of his fingers teasing her opening.

"Bellamy!" She yells almost angrily and he laughs against her folds before pulling back for a second.

"You want to come on my tongue or on my dick, Clarke?" He asks quickly and Clarke, in her delirium, whimpers, 'BOTH' and Bellamy immediately returns to his task. Pulling her panties down her legs and over one ankle, his teasing fingertip is soon joined by another and Clarke doesn't even try to stay quiet as they slide inside her. His mouth moves back up to gently suck on her clit and Clarke shatters into pieces.

When rational thought returns, Clarke looks down over her stomach to see Bellamy smirking at her with his chin propped up on his hands.

"Get up here." Clarke growls out and she scoots backwards to give him room to jump up into the truck. He's barely into the driver's seat and has the door closed before Clarke is hauling open his belt and ripping open the front of his jeans as he slouches down to pull them down over his hips. She slips her hand inside Bellamy's boxers and pulls out his erection only a second before dipping her head to taste him.

"Oh, wow Clarke." He croons as his breathing hitches and his head lolls back slightly. A couple minutes of her licking and sucking and Bellamy moans for her to stop.

"Clarke… I want you to ride me."

That occurs to Clarke as a truly excellent idea, so after a couple more little licks, she sits up and slips a leg over both of his. She reaches down to hold him steady and lowers herself onto Bellamy's cock, holding his eyes the entire time. The intensity and intimacy of the moment is not lost on either of them, but this time, Clarke doesn't shy away from it as she grips the 'holy-shit handle' above the driver's side door and rocks forward.

His body tenses and he grabs her hips hard to help her move and soon they find a delicious rhythm. Clarke feels the pressure in her abdomen start to build again and arches her back as Bellamy reaches up to pop open the buttons of her blouse, tugging out a breast and lightly biting her nipple. The sensations are enough to send Clarke tumbling over the edge again and she feels Bellamy pump into her once, twice more before groaning his own release as he explodes inside her.

Riding out their orgasms, Clarke clutches Bellamy's shoulders until her body goes limp and she collapses forward to rest her forehead against his and tries to calm her erratic breathing. A couple minutes go by and Bellamy is returning her happy, relaxed smile. His eyes glance down to where they are connected and then he leans over to pop open the glovebox and grabs a few fast-food napkins, offering her a few with a laugh.

"I knew I kept these for a reason." He says as Clarke laughs and slides off his lap, and they both use the napkins to clean themselves up.

Afterwards, Bellamy tucks himself back into his boxers but doesn't bother doing up his jeans as Clarke shimmies the panties dangling around one ankle, back onto her butt. He throws an arm around Clarke's shoulders and they cuddle up contentedly for a moment.

"So, do we go back in or go back to your place?" Clarke asks with a husky laugh and Bellamy blows out a big breath as he considers.

"Well, Davey's in there with all our friends and I wouldn't feel right about just leaving him at their mercy."

Clarke laughs again and turns to graze her hand across his chest as she kisses Bellamy's lips lightly.

"That would be cruel." She agrees between kisses before she reaches beside him to open the truck door and slides quickly across his lap to jump out of the truck and stand smirking at him as she finishes adjusting her skirt and buttoning her shirt. Bellamy climbs out of the truck, surreptitiously pulling up his jeans and re-fastens his belt while darting glances around the empty parking lot.

The whole short walk back to the bar entrance, Bellamy and Clarke hold hands and pull each other aside for quick, happy kisses every few feet. At the door, they try to make themselves presentable but give up, knowing that their friends **all** know exactly what they have been doing anyway.

Bellamy sobers slightly and drops Clarke's hand, but she grabs it again with a sweet smile and tugs him towards the door.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N Just a quick note to say thanks for reading my story! Cheers!**

Bellamy

He was definitely **not** expecting his night to turn out this way, but when Clarke takes his hand to pull him back into the bar, Bellamy's heart seems to melt a little bit more. She leads him all the way across the bar and when she stops to blush at the wild cheers that erupt from their table of friends, Bellamy grins, steps behind Clarke and wraps his arms around her stomach. He raises a slightly disapproving eyebrow at the amount of cash being brazenly traded around the table as bets are collected but ignores them all as a waitress walks up to Clarke with two shot glasses on a tray.

"Hey, the bartender says these are on the house." The pretty blonde waitress says with a smile as she passes one to Clarke and then one to Bellamy and they both give her questioning looks.

"What is it?" Bellamy asks as he looks around the waitress towards the bar where his sister is pouring a beer for a customer.

"A third of Bailey's, a third of Amaretto and a third of Kahlua." She supplies cheerily, and Clarke shrugs and throws her head back to take the shot and Bellamy follows suit.

Then they both nearly choke when the waitress comments and walks away with a laugh.

"She called it an Orgasm."

Bellamy swallows the alcohol and looks at Clarke quickly before turning towards the familiar cackle coming from across the bar. Octavia is laughing so hard that she is actually slapping the bar with her hand. Clarke and Bellamy simultaneously flip Octavia the finger with a smile and turn back to claim a couple chairs at the table and dropping down into them.

There are a few elbow nudgings around the tables but their friends, for the most part, stop teasing them after a few minutes and Clarke surprises Bellamy by entwining her fingers with his under the table.

Davey leans sideways in his chair to speak to Bellamy and Bellamy leans towards him.

"I seem to remember you saying a couple days ago that Clarke was _definitely_ not your girlfriend." He says with a smirk and Bellamy quirks a brow.

"And?" He prompts and Davey grins widely at him and gestures to Clarke.

"And, I don't think you can say that anymore, dude."

Bellamy shares a laugh with his friend and then looks back to Clarke and lifts their entwined hands to kiss her fingers.

"I'm pretty okay with that actually."

Clarke blushes and smiles at him for a moment and then goes back to chatting with Maya beside her.

The next day Davey heads back to his home in Missouri but the sadness of his friend leaving is slightly overshadowed by Bellamy's new found relationship with Clarke. They are almost inseparable in the next few days and spend most of their time in his room unless they are at work. Even at work, before and after shift tended to be… eventful.

Bellamy is sitting, bored in the security office late at night and Clarke texts that she is done her shift.

 **Hey where are you?**

Bellamy grins and watches his co-worker, Bill walk out the office door to start his rounds of the hospital.

 **Spinning in an office chair, staring at a wall of screens.**

She doesn't respond but a minute later there is a faint knock at the office door and Bellamy says to come in. Clarke's head pops around the door and she looks around before darting in and closing the door behind her. Watching Bellamy with a sly look, she turns the door lock and then walks over to climb into his lap and kiss him thoroughly.

Clarke clearly has a plan in mind as she back off his lap and drops to her knees in front of him. Bellamy's eyes dart to the security monitors in front of him and he spots Bill talking to a pretty nurse on the paediatrics ward, on the other side of the hospital.

Clarke already has Bellamy's uniform pants open and is pulling his cock out to stroke it up and down before leaning in to suck it into her mouth.

"You realize that I'm off in two hours, right?" He says with a laugh before his breath catches and Clarke raises her head to grin at him.

"I think I can beat that time by quite a bit."

They both laugh and Bellamy takes another glance at the security screens before his eyes shut and he lolls his head back in the chair, giving himself over completely to the goddess on her knees.

After a few minutes of ecstasy, Clarke gives him a deep kiss at the office door and tells him to grab some breakfast for them before coming over to her place after work. She slips back out the office and Bellamy can't wipe the grin off his face as he goes back to work.

He knocks on Clarke's apartment door after work and holds up the bag of takeaway breakfast food as she opens the door in her bra and panties, a towel wrapped around her hair and a toothbrush sticking out of her mouth. He follows her to the kitchenette, eyeing every inch of exposed skin as she spits toothpaste into the sink and wipes her mouth before turning to him.

"Hi." She says with a beautiful smile as she walks into his arms and kisses him sweetly as he slumps his backpack to the floor so he can fill his arms with Clarke. Bellamy takes his time kissing her back and they lazily taste and tease each other as their hands wander all over each other's bodies.

"Mmm the food is going to get cold." Clarke breaks away to say with regret, but Bellamy releases her reluctantly and turns to open the bag of food as Clarke jumps up to sit on kitchen counter to wait. He hands her a breakfast sandwich and watches her munch happily as he leans against the counter beside her and scarfs down his own food.

When they are both done, Bellamy throws the wrappers back in the bag and Clarke jumps down to walk around to the living room and grab the remote.

"Okay so I saved the last Masterchef…"

Bellamy grabs the remote from her hands and smirks at her as he holds it over his head.

"Ah ah. It's my turn to pick the show, Griffin." He says with a satisfied expression and Clarke narrows her eyes as she prepares for battle.

"I am not watching another boring historical documentary on Netflix." She counters and Bellamy towers over her.

"We agreed that we would take turns picking what to watch when I nearly died of boredom after the Masterchef marathon the other day."

Clarke rolls her eyes and makes a pitiful attempt to grab the remote from his hands, but Bellamy holds it high above his head. Clarke props a hand on her hip and raises an eyebrow.

"As I recall, It was only two episodes and you found something to keep yourself… occupied." She says with a devious smirk and Bellamy grins at the memory of Clarke sitting on his couch trying to watch her show as he knelt between her legs.

"Does that mean you plan to return the favour while I watch documentaries?" He asks with a laugh and Clarke tries to fight her smile for a second before it blooms into a full laugh. She steps forward again and kisses Bellamy, but he's not fooled and keeps the remote held high.

Clarke looks up at him after a minute and sighs.

"Fine. You win. Pick a boring doco. I over caffeinated on shift and need a bit of help falling asleep this morning anyway." She says and walks back to her room as Bellamy laughs triumphantly and grabs his backpack off the floor of the kitchen before settling on the couch.

Clarke walks back out to the living room wearing sweats and an NYU t-shirt, plops down on the couch beside him and motions towards his backpack.

"What's with the bag?" She asks as she grabs the soft blanket off the back of the couch and wraps herself in it. Bellamy tenses slightly before he replies and Clarke's attention zeroes in on his face.

"I, uh, picked up some information on university courses." He says awkwardly and watches as Clarke's surprised expression turns to excitement.

"Dude, you didn't tell me you wanted to take anything! What courses?"

Bellamy relaxes and smiles a bit as he pulls course calendars and financial aid packets from his bag and drops them on the coffee table in front of them. Clarke shifts forwards to focus and starts sorting through the pamphlets and papers.

"Ancient Greek and Roman history?" She says with a big smile and Bellamy shrugs.

Clarke bumps his shoulder with hers and smiles.

"My boyfriend is such a nerd." She says with a laugh and Bellamy's eyebrows shoot up as he reaches over to pull Clarke, blankets and all, into his lap. He grins down at her blushing face and kisses her nose as she giggles.

"Boyfriend, huh?" He says and can't help but grin wider at her embarrassed face as she squirms in his lap and wiggles upright to kiss his jaw.

"I've had some time to get used to the idea." She explains as she continues kissing along his jawline to his throat and her hands start toying with the buttons of his work shirt.

Bellamy unravels her blanket enough to slip his hand inside and searches for skin under all those layers. Her lips travel upwards to join with his and Clarke lets the blanket fall away as she sits up to straddle his legs and kiss him in earnest, rolling her hips forward seductively.

Bellamy pulls away momentarily to narrow his eyes at Clarke and smirk.

"Is this all an ingenious ploy to avoid watching a documentary with me?" He accuses, and Clarke feigns an offended expression for a total of five seconds before dropping it and grinning.

"Maybe."

Bellamy laughs and kisses Clarke hard as he rolls them sideways and pins her hands to the couch, making her gasp and close her eyes.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N Sorry this chapter took so long. I'm still not totally happy with it but staring at it isn't helping so, here it is.**

Clarke

The next day at work, Clarke can't keep the smile from her face and her co-workers start to notice. The perky red-haired nurse, Jessa, joins Clarke at the triage area, rolls her eyes and laughs as she drops her clipboard on the counter.

"Doctor Griffin, there's a handsome man asking for you at the front desk."

Clarke's head snaps up from her paperwork and she grins.

"You mean my _boyfriend_?"

Jessa gives her a confused expression and quirks her head to the side.

"I thought you were dating the hot security guard."

The grin slides from Clarke's face and she adopts an equally confused expression.

"We're not talking about the hot security guard?" She asks and Jessa laughs.

"No. different hot guy. How many you know, girl?" She laughs as she walks away again.

Clarke finishes with the paper she was scribbling on and wanders towards the front desk, walking through the automatic double doors to the ER waiting room. Clarke's eyes scan the room until they land on Wells sitting on a waiting room bench. He spots her and stands from his seat with an almost nervous expression.

"Clarke!" He says with his charming smile and Clarke, not expecting to see him, stands frozen, staring at him.

"Abby told me where you worked, so I thought I would catch you to ask if we could get a coffee or something when you're done."

Clarke is aware that she is still staring dumbly at her future step-brother and she suddenly shakes herself out of her stupor.

"Uh, sure. Yeah. I'm not finished here until after two in the morning though."

Wells smiles warmly at her.

"That's perfect. I'm still on London time anyway. Where do you want to meet?"

"There's an all-night diner on Ramsay St. Does that work?" She asks, and Wells starts backing away towards the doors of the ER.

"Sounds great! I'll see you then, Clarke."

"Bye." She says after him and then turns back to swipe her key-card to open the double doors to the ER.

"Well, that was a bit weird." She mutters to herself and then dives back into her work.

A few hours later, Clarke is texting Bellamy, telling him that she will be late getting to his place because she is meeting Wells after work.

 **Ooo like meeting the in-laws. Want me to call pretending to be the hospital with 'an emergency' at some point, so you can bail? Lol**

Clarke laugh at her phone as she walks to her car.

 **Maybe later. I wanna hear about your Uni application later. We got a bit… distracted last night.**

Clarke tosses her phone into the cupholder and drives the few minutes to the Diner, checking her phone after she pulls into a parking spot out front.

 **You know, if I take this course, you won't be allowed to 'distract' me from my homework.**

Clarke grins at her phone and types out a response before grabbing her things and getting out of the car.

 **True. But strip-studying can be VERY motivating.**

She walks into the diner and sees Wells jump to his feet again like he did in the waiting room and Clarke glances at her phone once more before laughing and tossing it into her purse.

 **You need to describe this 'strip-studying' in great detail later.**

Clarke walks over to where Wells is standing beside a booth and she slides into the opposite side. Wells sits back down and smiles at Clarke as he folds his hands on the table.

"I'm so glad you agreed to meet. I feel like we didn't really have a chance to talk the other night at dinner."

The waitress walks over and Clarke orders a doubleshot latte and some pancakes without looking at the menu as Wells orders a neat espresso.

"Sure thing, Doc Griffin."

"Thanks Bev." Clarke returns with a smile at the waitress before sobering and looking Wells straight in the eye.

"Okay, so, I had no idea my mother was even _dating_ anyone until about twenty minutes before you walked in the door. I was blind-sided by her _wonderful_ news and then introduced to your dad, and then you walk in. It was all a bit much all at once, so I'm sorry if I seemed rude."

Wells nods the entire time Clarke speaks and then gives her a bashful half-smile.

"Yeah, I can see how that might be overwhelming." He says with a small chuckle as Bev walks over to slide their coffees onto the table between them. Clarke thanks the older waitress and grabs a raw sugar packet from the metal napkin holder on the table and shakes it before ripping off one end to dump it in her mug.

"Abby doesn't do anything halfway, does she?" Wells adds as he sips from his tiny cup and Clarke cracks a smile.

"No. She does not. And that dinner was only a few days after having a gun pointed at my face at work."

Wells' stills and his eyes dart up to Clarke's as they go wide in shock.

"What?!"

Clarke sighs and take a long sip from her mug.

"My mom likes to omit details she finds distasteful and the fact that I work in the ER department instead of in a nice, safe research lab irks her."

Wells sits back in his seat to run his eyes over Clarke and then lets out a big breath.

"Wow. Your reaction makes a whole lot more sense now. Your brain must have been overloaded."

Clarke takes another long drink as her pancakes arrive and then she starts drowning them in maple syrup and digs in.

"So that's me. What about you."

Wells seems to shake himself out of thought and smiles at Clarke again.

"Well, I'm a hardware designer for Apple and I just got back from a presentation at our London office."

Clarke quirks a brow and swallows a bite of pancake before pointing her fork at him in question.

"Apple. Like my phone, Apple?" She asks, and Wells laughs.

"Yeah, like your phone. Although I work more with laptops and desktops."

Clarke nods and chews as she thinks.

"Cool. So how long have you known about this upcoming blessed union?" She asks, deeply sarcastically and Wells laughs.

"I knew they were dating for a few months, but I didn't know about the engagement until the dinner."

Clarke's relaxed expression falls and she consciously unclenches her jaw as she drops her fork on the plate.

"They've been dating for months and she never told me. Sounds like my mother." Clarke mutters bitterly as Wells looks suddenly guilty.

"Sorry."

Clarke shakes her head as she motions to Bev for the check.

"Not your fault. Just so typical of my mother."

Bev drops their checks on the table with a smile and Clark rifles through her purse before placing some cash on the table.

"It was nice to get to know you a bit better Wells, but I really need to get some sleep."

Wells scrambles out of his seat to stand and face Clarke as she rises.

"I hope we can do it again sometime. I'm heading back to California tomorrow but I'm back periodically every few weeks."

Clarke nods and forces a smile.

"Yeah, okay. I'm betting we both get pulled into all the wedding nonsense anyway."

Wells laughs again, and Clarke turns to leave, waving at the door.

She thinks over everything they discussed over breakfast as she drives over to the Blake trailer and lets herself inside. Clarke doesn't realise how tired she really is until she walks into Bellamy's bedroom and then collapses onto his bed, kicking off her shoes and scrubs with her eyes closed before curling up and going to sleep.

At some point, Clarke feels Bellamy nudge her over from the middle of the bed and snuggle up behind her with a kiss on the back of her neck.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N Thank you to all my reviewers! You guys rally make my day!**

Bellamy

Bellamy wakes to the sound of crying and jolts awake to find Clarke still softly snoring in his arms. His head swings around and when he pinpoints the sound coming from Octavia's room, Bellamy shakes Clarke's shoulder lightly.

"Babe, wake up. O's crying." He says as he rolls off the bed to grab his pants off the floor, where he left them to crawl into bed with Clarke after work.

Clarke snuffles and rolls over to open one bleary eye at him.

"What?" She croaks, and Bellamy explains again as he yanks on his pants.

"I hear O crying in her room."

Clarke is suddenly awake, jumping off the bed and is out the door in her underwear and bra faster than Bellamy can follow. He walks through Octavia's open bedroom door a minute later as he pulls a t-shirt over his head. He throws another shirt to Clarke as she sits on the end of the bed with an arm over his sister's shoulders.

"What happened, O? You okay?" He asks as he crouches down to look at her downturned face as she sobs and Clarke pulls on the t-shirt he threw at her. Between the sobs, Octavia manages to speak.

"The owner is closing TonDC." She struggles out before dissolving into tears again and turning to press her wet face into Clarke's shoulder. Bellamy sits on the other side of his sister and rubs her back as Clarke lets her cry herself out.

Twenty minutes later, they are all sitting on the couch, with O sitting between Bellamy and Clarke eating from a carton of rocky-road ice cream when Lincoln walks through the door. Bellamy stands from his place on the couch and nods to Lincoln as he steps out of the way so Lincoln can take his spot. Lincoln's eyes are grateful as Octavia's tears start anew and she throws herself at her boyfriend.

Clarke joins Bellamy in the small kitchenette to give Octavia and Lincoln a bit of privacy. She walks into his open arms and Bellamy kisses the top of Clarke's head. She pulls away after a minute and sighs.

"I need a shower." She says and then looks down at her bare legs beneath his t-shirt. "And pants."

Bellamy smirks at her and jerks his head towards the bathroom.

"Go. Not much we can do until she calms down enough to form words again."

Clarke gives him a quick kiss on the lips and he watches her go as he leans back against the fridge and crosses his arms to think. He absently listens to the shower running as he ponders and tries to focus on the situation and not his beautiful naked girlfriend all soaped up down the hall.

Bellamy hears Octavia mumbling through her sobbing to Lincoln and walks over to stand by the couch again.

"O?"

She looks up at him with red-rimmed eyes and wipes her runny nose with her sleeve as Lincoln looks up over her head in question.

"How many more shifts do you have before the close?" He asks in full big-brother mode.

"It *sniff* closes on Friday."

Bellamy runs a hand through his hair and opens his mouth to speak but Lincoln cuts him off, surprising everyone.

"I can support us both until you find another job." He says firmly to Octavia and when she hugs him tightly, Lincoln pins Bellamy with a stubborn stare, daring him to argue. Bellamy can feel the argument on the tip of his tongue but swallows it back and thinks for a couple minutes more before changing the subject slightly. The part of his brain that is hyper aware of Clarke registers the shower turning off but Bellamy tries to focus.

"What about your chef classes, O?"

He feels like an ass for bringing it up when Octavia's voice wavers again on the edge of tears, but she manages to keep speaking.

"I guess I'll have to drop out."

The stricken look on her pretty face breaks Bellamy's heart and he sighs loudly as his resolve hardens.

"No, you won't."

Octavia's face turns confused but tentatively hopeful and Lincoln's brow furrows in confusion. Bellamy looks at the man wrapped around his sister and gestures to him with a jerk of his head.

"If Lincoln can foot your other expenses, I'll pay your tuition payments until you find another job."

"Bel, no. You need that money for your history courses." She says, shaking her head and getting to her feet as Lincoln stands silently behind her.

"It's fine, O. I haven't even enrolled yet and I don't want you to drop out. My classes can wait another year." He says in a voice that warrants no arguing as he crosses his arms over his chest.

Octavia is gearing up to argue anyway but Clarke's low, angry voice cuts her off first.

"Not happening." She says from the hallway as she glares at Bellamy and dries her hair with a towel, another wrapped around her body. Everyone turns to Clarke, but she holds Bellamy's eyes with a steady gaze.

"Clarke—" He begins but she cuts him off as she walks forward to stand in front of him.

"No." She says angrily, and Bellamy's back stiffens.

"Clarke, I'm not letting O drop out of school." He says, matching her tone and stance.

"Guys…" Octavia begins but both Clarke and Bellamy are ignoring her as they square off.

"Neither am I. This isn't an either/or situation."

Clarke drops the towel she was drying her hair with on the couch and pokes Bellamy in the chest with a finger.

"You are going to enrol in those classes and O is NOT dropping out because I am going to pay her school fees until she gets a new job."

Both Blakes open their mouths to argue but Clarke cuts them both off with a wave of her hand.

"No. You have both supported me whenever I needed it and you will let me do this pay you back."

She demands, and Octavia's face goes fierce.

"Clarke, we did that because you're family and you needed it."

Clarke suddenly grins victoriously and leans in to kiss O's cheek.

"Exactly. And you're _my_ family and now _you_ need some help."

Octavia's mouth drops open, but no words come out and Bellamy has to admit that Clarke played them perfectly. O turns to look at Bellamy for help but he has already conceded defeat.

"It's ultimately up to you, O."

Octavia turns back to Clarke and narrows her gaze as she plants a hand on her hip.

"…I will accept on one condition."

Clarke is still grinning as she raises an eyebrow.

"I will pay you back after I get a new job."

Clarke chuckles and reaches over to take Bellamy's hand and pulls him towards his bedroom as she sing-songs her reply.

"You can tryyy…"

Bellamy chuckles as he follows Clarke to his room and she wraps her arms around him as she kicks the door closed behind him.

"Now. I believe instruction on strip-studying is needed. You can practice as you fill out applications."

She says in a mockingly serious tone as she backs towards the bed and pulls Bellamy after her by hooking a finger over the top of his pants and tugging.

Over the next couple weeks, everyone falls into a slightly new routine as Octavia spends most of her time at Lincoln's apartment, arguing that its downtown and closer for her to walk around and apply for jobs. She makes sure to get back to the trailer a few times a week to leave Bellamy and Clarke plenty of food to reheat.

Clarke and Bellamy start regularly carpooling to work when their shifts overlap and as a result Clarke spends most of her time at his place. Bellamy finds that he doesn't mind having Clarke around so much and really loves watching Clarke for those few minutes after work, drawing in her sketchbook. She curls up in the hospital chair next to Maria's bed with such a peaceful look on her face and he can't seem to tear his gaze away.

It's one of those nights, looking down at Clarke's face as she slides her pencil across the page, that Bellamy has the sudden, jarring realization that he is already irrevocably in love with Clarke Griffin.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N Okay some super long chapters coming your way since I had a good day of writing and wrote about eleven pages! Just need to go over them and then they're allll yours.**

Clarke

 **Clarke, I stopped by your apartment and from the piled up junk mail at your door, I gathered that you have not been back in some time. Where are you? I'm worried, Clarke. Please call me.**

Clarke gets her mother's message after work one afternoon and realizes that she indeed hadn't been back to her apartment in days.

 _Maybe I should just get rid of my apartment._

The stray thought makes Clarke's brain stop for a moment and then immediately dismiss it. Things are going really well with Bellamy right now and she isn't about to start making things complicated before they're both comfortable with it. That decided, Clarke puts it out of her mind and with a groan of inevitability she dials her mother's number, selfishly hoping that she doesn't answer.

"Clarke?"

Damn her terrible luck.

"Hi Mom. How are you?" She asks, not expecting an answer as her mother dives into an undoubtedly, well-rehearsed tirade.

"Where have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you so that I can get your measurements and arrange for a fitting for your attendant's dress. Now, I can work around your schedule of course but Sofia says that the sooner we can get this done, the better, since it's coming into the wedding season. I was thinking we could meet at the seamstress's on Tuesday…"

Clarke stops listening to her mother as she leans against the open doorway of the hospital security office and exaggeratedly rolls her eyes at an amused Bellamy. He quirks his head at her as she waves at Bill, sitting in the other chair and Clarke pulls the phone away from her face for a moment and mouths the word, 'Mom'. Bellamy nods in understanding as Clarke checks into the conversation again.

"I have Tuesday off, so that's fine, Mom. I'll be coming off a night shift though so later afternoon would work better for me."

Bellamy stands and walks over to lean against the other side of the doorframe and smiles at Clarke, making her stomach all fluttery. She loses track of the conversation again and he leans in to give her a sweet kiss on the lips and hold an opened envelope in front of her face. Clarke sees the university coat of arms on the upper righthand corner of the envelope and her eyes go wide as she holds a hand over the bottom of her phone.

"Is that your acceptance letter?!" she tries to squeal quietly as she hops up and down excitedly.

Bellamy is trying not to smile as he nods and then he leans in to whisper in her other ear in a low, quiet voice.

"I'm in."

This time Clarke does squeal and she launches herself at Bellamy to hug him tightly and give him a quick kiss to his lips.

She hears her mother's voice from behind Bellamy's neck and pulls the phone back to her ear.

"Sorry Mom. I, uh, dropped my phone."

Abby starts back on her monologue, having been appeased, and Clarke holds her hand over the speaker again as she backs away from the security office.

"We're celebrating tonight." She says with a wink and Bellamy grins at her as she turns away to walk towards Maria's room and concentrates back on what her mother is babbling about.

That night Clarke is being bossed around the tiny trailer kitchen by Octavia as she explains her mother's call to her, Bellamy and Lincoln.

"So, now I'm meeting with her, her wedding planner and her seamstress on Tuesday to be fitted for, what is bound to be an over-priced, ostentatious, monster of a dress."

Bellamy and Lincoln are nodding vacantly as they drink beer, so Clarke looks to Octavia for any kind of commiseration, but Octavia slides a pan of Bellamy's favourite brownies into the oven and turns to pin Clarke with a piercing gaze.

"That does sound tedious, but I've been thinking about it and I think you're being a hypocrite."

Clarke's hands freeze in the middle of breading chicken breast in a mixing bowl and she turns with surprise to face her best friend fully. She can feel the guys' attentions sharpen from the other side of the passthrough too.

"Expound." Clarke says confusedly, and Octavia leans a hip against the counter.

"Okay, you know I really don't like your mother, but I've gotta call you out on your bullshit, Clarke. You've been complaining about the fact that she didn't tell you that she was seeing someone for months and you're doing the exact same thing. I mean you and Bel have been actually dating for how long now?"

Clarke's mind is suddenly blank in contemplation before a feeling of dread creeps over her.

"Oh god. I'm turning into my mother."

Octavia throws an oven mitt at Clarke's face and jars her from her horrible thoughts.

"No, you're not. You're just being hypocritical. You can fix it."

Clarke hears Bellamy's low voice commenting to Lincoln.

"Why do I think this is going to be bad for me…"

Clarke ignores him but Octavia glares nastily at her brother for a moment before turning back to a still silent Clarke.

"Chill Clarke. I can see your brain having a freak out. I have the perfect way for you to fix this."

Clarke's eyes zero in on O's but she stays quiet.

"Take Bel to your Mom's engagement party, introduce him and with all the wedding stuff happening, she won't have the opportunity to grill you. As an added bonus, I bet she acts all nice to him since so many people are around."

O laughs as Clarke lunges forward to hug her friend without touching her with her chicken-y hands and Bellamy sighs heavily as Lincoln claps him on the back with a smirk.

"Good luck, man."

With a resigned look, Bellamy responds before taking a long drink from his beer.

"Think I'm gonna need it."


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N Okay looong chapter here. Bit fun, bit sad, bit smutty. Enjoy!**

Bellamy

Bellamy tries to enjoy his celebration dinner amidst the prospect of his looming re-introduction to Abby Griffin but he appreciates that Clarke is looking forward to it even less.

"Do you have a suit?" Octavia suddenly asks him as she walks to the couch to hand Lincoln a warm brownie and Bellamy, perched on one of the barstools, nods around a bite of melting chocolate in his mouth. Clarke chuckles and nudges his arm with her elbow.

"When was the last time you wore it? Think it still fits?"

She meant the comment to be light and funny, but Bellamy thinks back to the last time he wore the suit in his closet and his expression falls as his eyes dart to his sister, standing by the couch. Octavia is already sharing his loaded expression and Clarke furrows her brow as she moves her gaze between the siblings and licks chocolate from her bottom lip.

Lincoln looks equally confused from his place on the couch but is definitely picking up the awkward vibe as Clarke attempts to break the tension.

"What?"

Bellamy drops Octavia's gaze and looks down at his half-eaten brownie before looking up at Clarke's beautiful face.

"The last time I wore that suit… was at your Dad's funeral." He says with a careful, apologetic expression and watches Clarke's smile fall as her eyes become lost in a memory.

There is a long silence and then Clarke takes a deep breath.

"Oh."

She absently picks at her brownie and Bellamy leans towards her to gently cup her face in one of his big hands.

"Hey." He says with a soft voice, trying to pull her out of her trance and Clarke looks up at him as she forces a smile.

"I… didn't even realize you were there. I mean, I know O was there, so obviously you were too. I just… didn't think."

There is a roiling ball of pain in his stomach at Clarke's reaction and Bellamy stands so he can pull her to her feet and wrap his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Clarke."

Bellamy sees Octavia turn away to give them a bit of privacy as she snuggles under Lincoln's out-stretched arm.

After a minute, Clarke pulls away with a slightly bashful look.

"Sorry. That just… took me by surprise."

She takes a deep, steadying breath and smiles up at Bellamy.

"Weren't we celebrating?" She asks with a sudden brightness and Bellamy takes the hint as he sits back down on his barstool and Octavia and Lincoln turn back towards them.

"Well, I think more chocolate is needed then!" Octavia says with a tight laugh as she jumps up to head to the kitchen again.

Later that night, Octavia and Lincoln have left, Bellamy is washing up the dishes as Clarke collects them and he suddenly turns to grab her wrist as she deposits the last of the dishes on the counter.

Without a word, he pulls her to him and places the lightest of kisses on her lips. Taking his time to feather kisses over her face, Bellamy slides Clarke's body in against his as he leans back against the counter and rubs little circles into the small of her back.

Clarke seems a little stiff at first and Bellamy deepens his kiss but keeps it comforting as he smooths his hands up her arms and down over her shoulders and back. He stops the kiss for a moment to pull back and scan her face.

"You okay?" He asks, and Clarke doesn't meet his eyes as she nods.

Bellamy doesn't buy it for a second and tilts her face up to his with gentle fingers.

"That's bullshit." He says with a teasing smirk and is relieved when Clarke chuckles back and tightens her embrace as she rests her head on his shoulder with a sigh.

"Come on. Dishes can wait."

Bellamy says as he leads Clarke down the hallway to his room. She follows him without speaking, still lost in painful memories and Bellamy pulls her back to his arms when they are standing by the bed.

He kisses her softly again and looks down into her big, blue eyes.

"What do you need?" He asks seriously and watches her think over his question as he resumes rubbing her back.

After a minute Clarke looks up at him and smiles almost sadly as she slips her hands under his shirt and pulls it up over his head. She smiles a bit more genuinely at his muscly chest and splays her fingers over his pectorals.

"That helps." She teases and Bellamy chuckles, resting his hands on her hips.

Clarke leans forward to lick a small trail up his midline before standing on her tip-toes to kiss him and sliding her hands around Bellamy's neck.

"I think I need to feel your skin sliding against mine and then fall asleep, curled up in your arms."

She says after a moment and then looks up into his eyes for confirmation.

In answer, Bellamy leans down and captures Clarke's lips with his own as he starts pulling off her clothes, kissing whatever skin he uncovers.

She is naked from the waist up with her head thrown back and eyes closed when Bellamy falls to his knees before her. Clarke opens her eyes and looks down into his as Bellamy presses soft kisses to her navel and slowly pops the button on her jeans and lowers the zipper. He tugs Clarke's jeans down over her hips and kisses the crease between her stomach and leg as he slides her pants the rest of the way down her legs, cupping the back of each knee to pull them off completely.

Clarke is raking her fingernails through his unruly hair as he continues with his slow loving of her body. Bellamy gives Clarke's hips a small push and she falls backwards onto the bed.

Proud of the small smile on her lips, Bellamy stands and shucks his pants and boxers before crawling up to start a dallying path of kisses up her body. Clarke cradles his hips between her thighs and Bellamy momentarily loses his focus as he revels in the sensation of her rubbing her panties against his erection. He looks down into her eyes with a chastising look.

"How do you want me, Clarke?" He asks while he nuzzles the skin under her ear and then sucks her lobe into his mouth, making her gasp.

"Do want it slow and deep?" He asks as he grazes his cock against her and slides his hand around and under her panties to grip her ass firmly with one hand.

Clarke moans quietly as she arches up against him.

Bellamy can't help the satisfied smirk on his lips as he dips his head to trace a wet line with his tongue down her throat and over her chest to one breast.

"Or do you want it light and shallow?" He asks before rolling his tongue around one nipple and sucking it into his mouth. Clarke arches up again with a loud moan and starts mumbling in pleasure.

"Yes. Both. All of it."

Bellamy loves that he can put Clarke into such a delirious state as she starts reaching for him, tugging his face to hers for a kiss with her hands under his chin. She starts wriggling as she reaches down to yank her underwear off and then wraps her slender hand around him.

Bellamy groans from the pleasure of her touch and lets her guide him towards her entrance. Before she can sheath him inside her, Bellamy darts his hand down to ensure she's ready and kisses her exposed throat when she throws her head back to cry his name loudly in a breathy voice.

Bellamy slowly glides his fingers up and down Clarke's vulva, spreading her wetness around her clit as he holds himself over her with one arm. He replaces her hand around his cock with his own and continues his sensual caress with his velvety tip.

They are both panting laboriously and Clarke wraps her legs around Bellamy's hips as she pulls him closer. Hint taken, Bellamy dips into her entrance and holds himself there for a few seconds. Clarke is getting almost manic as she whimpers his name and claws at his shoulders, but Bellamy pulls back out of her for a second before pushing back in, slightly deeper than before.

He continues this slow torment for several minutes until his control cracks and he sinks completely into her. Clarke's resulting scream for him to 'fuck her', snaps the rest of Bellamy's resolve and he begins thrusting faster, taking them both to the edge of orgasm. He can feel how close they both are and quickly licks his fingers before pressing them down firmly over Clarke's engorged clit.

The feeling of Clarke's pussy contracting around him as she shouts his name over and over, is more than enough to send Bellamy tumbling over the edge of orgasm as he pumps his release into her welcoming body.

His orgasm is so intense that Bellamy sees black spots swimming through his vision and rolls sideway onto the bed to avoid collapsing onto Clarke. He pulls her over his sweat-coated chest as they both heave with heavy panting.

Clarke snuggles up to kiss Bellamy's lips after a few minutes of recovery.

"That was just what I needed, Bel." She says with a sexy smile and Bellamy rolls back over to look down at her curious face as he grins.

"Who said I was finished?" He asks and Clarke giggles as he begins to lick her collarbone.

Being very careful on her over-sensitized skin, Bellamy moves his body downwards until he can get comfortable between Clarke's legs and looks up to see her bite down on her swollen bottom lip in anticipation. Light fingers stroke the outside of Clarke's lower lips and Bellamy leans in to smoothly wrap his lips around her clit as he slides a long finger inside her.

Clarke is already moaning when Bellamy pulls his finger back out, pausing to hold her eyes as he sucks his finger into his mouth to taste their combined juices. Clarke whimpers at the sight and Bellamy slips two fingers back inside her as he laps at her clit.

It doesn't take more than a minute before Bellamy sucks Clarke's clit into his mouth and she shatters around him again. He moves back up to hover over her and gives her a very satisfied grin as Clarke tries to catch her breath. She grabs his face with both hands and pulls Bellamy down for a long, lingering kiss before releasing him, so he can flop down beside her.

"Hey Bel?" Clarke asks after awhile and Bellamy throws an arm behind his head to look over at her.

"What's the name of the Greek god of sex?"

Bellamy chuckles as he answers her breathless question.

"Well, it depends on what you mean by 'sex god'. Aphrodite is the goddess of love, but her son Eros was actually the god of physical attraction."

Clarke waves her hand in the air at him.

"That one. I think you may be distantly related to him."

Bellamy's whole body shakes with laughter as he pulls Clarke in to rest her head against his shoulder and kisses the top of her head. They lie like that for so long that Clarke's breathing evens out and Bellamy wonders if she's gone to sleep.

"Clarke?" He asks quietly as he reaches down to tuck the blankets around them.

"Mmm?" She answers sleepily, and Bellamy hesitates before asking the question on his mind.

"What's it like to miss your Dad?"

He can feel her thinking as she nuzzles her face further into his neck. She takes so long to answer that Bellamy worries that he's upset her.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have asked that. It's just that I never really think about my Dad and when I do, I get angry at him for taking off on us."

Clarke shifts up and over to rest her chin on his chest and look up at him with an air of contemplation.

"It's okay. I never really thought about it specifically before."

Bellamy watches her face as she thinks it over and marvels at this beauty in his bed.

"I guess it feels like a piece of my heart is missing sometimes. Other times it feels like a stabbing pain in my chest. Those times, it sort of sneaks up on me from a single thought."

She looks down and starts drawing with her fingers over his chest as her lips purse.

"Like earlier. The thought of you seeing me like I was at the funeral made my chest hurt a bit."

Bellamy hugs Clarke tightly for a few seconds and then releases her but stays quiet as she goes on.

"My Dad and I were a lot alike. Not just because he was a doctor too, he just really… understood me like my Mom never has. Part of the reason Mom and I don't get along, I think, is because Dad was always the go-between. When Dad was gone, Mom and I really didn't know how to relate to each other."

Bellamy uses his thumb to wipe away the tears under Clarke's eyes and leans up to press a sweet kiss to her lips before settling back against the pillows.

"I can see that. It makes your Mom slightly less horrible in my mind." He says with a smirk and Clarke laughs for a moment before sobering a bit.

"I really do want her to be happy. I have nothing against her marrying Marcus. It was just the way she went about telling me that was so infuriating."

Bellamy smiles sleepily at Clarke and makes an effort to stay awake but Clarke stifles a yawn herself.

"I think I've been thoroughly exhausted, body and mind." She says as her eyes droop slightly and Bellamy hugs her up closer to him.

"Me too. And I think I'm going to have to go suit shopping tomorrow if I'm going to impress your Mom and new Step-dad."

"Don't forget my new Step-brother." She adds with a tired laugh and he leans down once more to kiss her nose before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep in a tangle of Clarke's arms and legs.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N Hey sorry for the delay of updates. Been super crazy at my house for the last week. My muse took a slight vaca as well but here is a super sad chapter with a sweet ending. Enjoy!**

Clarke

Her mother's engagement party is inching closer every day and before long, Clarke is staring at the pale pink, prom-like dress in her closet and dreading having to wear it the following night. Clarke sighs loudly and closes the door of her closet before grabbing her hospital bag from the floor and heading out the door of her apartment, to work. She's leaving early so she can spend a bit more time with Maria before her shift.

When she opens the door to Maria's room, Clarke stops short at the dark-haired man sitting in the chair next to her friend's bed, holding a tiny baby.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She mutters quickly as she tries to back out of the room again, but the man stops her.

"Wait. You must be Clarke." He says with a thick French accent and Clarke looks at him in surprise, her hand still on the door handle.

"Um, yes." She says dumbly and the man with warm, sad eyes rises from his chair careful not to disturb the sleeping infant in his arms as he approaches her.

"You are the one who draws the pictures of Maria and leaves them on the little table beside her bed. I am Antione, Maria's husband."

Clarke is so shocked that he knows who she is, that she just stares awkwardly as he speaks.

"I have been collecting your drawings and placing them into the baby book that Maria started for our son."

Clarke places a hand over her heart as her eyes tear up with emotion and she looks down at the tiny, sleeping baby that she helped save.

"I thought the cleaning staff were just throwing them away with the wilted flowers. I never really intended for anyone to keep them."

Antione looks down at his son and tries to smile through his tears.

"I think they are beautiful and capture Maria in a way that I thought only I saw her. I want Joseph to have a memory of her that he can keep with him."

Clarke doesn't even try to stop the tears streaming down her cheeks as she slides her bag off her shoulder and to the floor.

"May I draw him in his mother's arms?" She asks suddenly, surprising even herself and Antione doesn't seem to be able to form the words to say yes and simply nods as he steps back to let Clarke further into the room. With his face screwed up as he blinks away the tears, Antione gently places tiny Joseph on his tummy, on Maria's chest, beside her breathing tube.

He fusses a bit, but his father raises Maria's hand and puts one of her fingers into the baby's tiny hand, calming him.

Clarke can barely see through the tears in her eyes as she sits and pulls her sketchbook and pencils out to capture the heart-breaking moment. She and Antione sit in silence as Clarke's pencil glides across the page. By the time she is finished, Joseph is starting to stir and nuzzle around for food and Antione stands to retrieve the little person.

Clarke lets out a long breath and looks down at the sketch in her hands. She stares at it for a few moments before carefully tearing the page from her book and standing to offer it to Antione as he bounces Joseph on his shoulder. He takes the paper and their tears start anew as he reaches out and gives Clarke a shaky one-armed hug.

"Thank you." Is all he says and Clarke nods as she stoops to retrieve her bag and walks out of the room, pausing only to take one last glance at the scene of Maria and her little family.

Clarke is on the verge of being late for work but stops by the security office anyway. Bellamy is sitting in his chair, laughing at something Bill said until he spots Clarke in the doorway and jumps out of his seat, relaxed grin immediately replaced by a worried frown. He grips Clarke's upper arms and arches backwards to look at her face.

"What happened? What's wrong?"

Clarke lurches forward and presses her wet face into Bellamy's chest as his arms go tightly around her. She tries to explain but is fairly sure he only gets every few words through her sobbing. Finally, Clarke pulls herself together and looks up into Bellamy's face as she swipes at her wet face with her sleeve.

"Sorry. I have to get downstairs to the ER. I'll explain better later, okay?"

Bellamy nods a bit unsurely but lets her back away towards the stairs.

"Later." He agrees.

Later ends up being a long, tearful explanation while snuggled up together on his bed, eating reheated sweet and sour chicken and rice. Bellamy holds Clarke and they let the sadness take hold for a while as they both shed wordless tears until they fall asleep.

The next day Clarke is pulled into her Mother's web of preparations for the engagement party.

The wedding planner, Sofia is almost as annoying as Abby and Clarke keeps shadowing Rosita through the house as she tries to avoid, what she has started calling, the wedding dictators.

The party will be under a massive tent in her Mother's backyard and Clarke peeks out the kitchen window to see over-sized floral arrangements and high quality speakers being put into place at Sofia's behest.

"Is that a chandelier?" Clarke asks Rosita in a disbelieving tone and the older woman joins her at the window.

"That is a _crystal_ chandelier, poppit." She corrects and Clarke smirks as they share a look and turn back to arranging the fancy appetizers on trays and covering them with plastic wrap.

Clarke leans her arms on the counter and snatches one of the fancy edibles to pop in her mouth, earning a foul look from Rosita, that is immediately softened with a smile.

"So, I'm bringing someone tonight." Clarke says, suddenly nervous as Rosita's eyebrow rises and her mouth quirks knowingly. Clarke blushes and ducks her head before explaining.

"It was pointed out to me that I was whining about my mother not telling me about Marcus, while I was doing the same thing, not telling her about Bellamy."

Rosita rests a hip against the counter and thinks for a moment.

"Bellamy? Is that not your friend's brother? Not a common name." She comments, and Clarke stands straight with a surprised expression.

"I can't believe you remember that."

Rosita smiles as she swipes a tiny appetizer off the tray, takes a bite and chuckles.

"He brought you home a few times in high school. I talked to him once or twice after you had gone inside. He seemed like a very nice boy. I'm betting he grew up handsome as well."

Clarke can feel herself blush again and Rosita nods in approval before wiping her hands on her apron and turning back to preparing the food.

"I thought you looked happier, poppit."

Clarke smiles at Rosita's words and then thinks on them a bit more, her smile widening.

"I _am_ happy."

With that thought, Clarke feels ready to take on her Mother and walks out into the fray of engagement party chaos.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N SO sorry this took so long. Several things happened at once around my place and I've been more in survival mode than write-y mode. Hope you enjoy. Cheers.**

Bellamy

He picked up his new suit that morning after work and is now standing in the trailer bathroom, staring into the mirror with a grimace as he tries to remember how to tie a tie.

Octavia emerges from her room and huffs as she walks over and bats his hands away.

"Let me."

The fact that O knows how to do a double Windsor knot aside, Bellamy is grateful for her help since he is annoyingly nervous about tonight. O looks up at his face as she fiddles with his tie.

"You okay?" She asks as she finishes the knot and Bellamy looks in the mirror to smooth the tie down the front of his shirt.

"I'm fine." He replies, and Octavia gives him a condescending look in the mirror.

"Okay, I'm nervous as fuck and I don't know why."

Octavia pops a hand on her hip and smirks.

"Because I think this is the first time that you really like someone and actually care if you screw it up."

Bellamy narrows his eyes at his sister as he fiddles with his suit.

"When did you get so insightful?"

Octavia backs down the hallway towards the kitchen with a laugh.

"It's because I know both you and Clarke so well. But relax, big brother. Clarke will be hard into the wine and aaall over you in that suit."

That thought is one he hadn't considered and as it takes hold, Bellamy starts grinning at his reflection before sending Clarke a quick text and heading for the door.

 **On my way, babe. Meet me out front?**

Clarke responds as Bellamy climbs into his truck, careful not to wrinkle his fancy new royal blue suit.

 **I'll have to, to fend off the hordes of drunk, single women you could fall prey to.**

Bellamy laughs and responds before starting the engine and backing out of the driveway.

 **My hero.**

He drives across town to Clarke's childhood home and swears at the number of cars parked up and down the street. After parking almost two blocks away from the house, Bellamy hops out of the truck and checks his phone as he hits the 'lock' button on his key and starts walking.

 **Wonder if you're saying that after you talk to my Mother.**

Bellamy is wondering about that too as he stuffs the phone into his jacket pocket and walks faster towards the house. He spots Clarke standing on the overly-decorated front porch, head thrown back as she takes a long drink from her wine glass and tries to juggle the two glasses and her phone.

He stops a few feet away on the front lawn to look at her in her form-fitting, floor-length pink strapless dress, her pretty tattoo hidden beneath a silky white shawl. She turns to look at him and a slow smile crosses her lips as she closes the distance to hand him a drink and drapes her arms around his neck.

As Clarke leans in to kiss him, Bellamy slides his free hand down her body and over the slippery material of her dress. He kisses her leisurely and then Clarke pulls back to look him up and down and Bellamy holds out his arms, doing and little spin for her as Clarke whistles in appreciation.

"Wow. You look like you just walked out of one of my favourite fantasies, Blake."

He chuckles and steps forward to slip his hands over her again and murmurs in her ear as he pulls her in close.

"And you look like a real princess, but I have to say that, that dress would look so much better on my bedroom floor."

Clarke laughs and kisses him again quickly before they hear a voice from inside the house calling her name and she gives him a bolstering look as she takes his hand to lead him inside.

"You ready for this?" She asks, and Bellamy takes a minute to chug down the entire glass of beer that Clarke had given him, place the glass on the front foyer table, straighten his tie and grin at her.

"Let's do this." He says as Clarke smothers her laugh in her own drink and almost drops her phone in the process. Bellamy grabs the phone and drops it into his jacket pocket to free up her hands and Clarke gives him a grateful smile. The voice searching for Clarke turns out to be her future step-brother, Wells, and they find him in the hallway leading to the backyard.

"Wells. Hey."

Clarke says, catching his attention and he turns with a bright smile towards them.

"Clarke. There you are. I think the speeches are done for now and it's safe to come back outside." He says with a laugh as his eyes dart down to where Bellamy's hand is holding Clarke's and back up to her face.

"Wells, this is Bellamy. My… boyfriend." She introduces with a slight stumble over the words and a blush staining her cheeks. Bellamy steps forward and holds out his hand with a friendly smile and Wells shakes his hand firmly.

"Nice to meet you. I haven't really met anyone else my age around here except for Clarke and she's a hard one to keep track of."

Bellamy chuckles and nods his head as he places a hand over Clarke's lower back and glances at her pink cheeks.

"She most definitely is."

Clarke rolls her eyes but smiles.

"Did you say the speeches are done? That means they're clearing the dancefloor and starting the music?" She asks with visible relief and Wells laughs.

"Yeah, I think so. I was going to swing by the bar. You guys wanna join me?"

Bellamy and Clarke nod emphatically and Wells turns with a laugh towards the backdoors and the bar tent beyond.

Over the next twenty minutes, Bellamy gets to know Wells a bit more as they lounge by the bar and he decides that he likes Clarke's future step-brother. Bellamy meets the groom-to-be when he walks over to chat with his son and he falls into easy conversation with Marcus for a few minutes before he and Wells are whisked away by the wedding planner.

Clarke turns to Bellamy after they leave and asks the bartender for a couple shots of Irish whiskey. She hands one to Bellamy and looks at him with a nervous giggle.

"I say we get this over with, so we can relax."

Bellamy adamantly agrees and they take their shots with a grimace. After dropping the glasses back onto the bar with a nod of thanks to the bartender, Bellamy takes Clarke's hand and signals for her to lead the way. Clarke takes a deep breath and starts weaving her way across the dancefloor to where her Mother is engaged in an animated conversation with two of her friends. Clarke taps her mother on the shoulder lightly and she turns around to smile at her daughter.

Abby's smile falters when her eyes move to the man standing beside Clarke and Bellamy braces himself.

"Clarke. What is it, darling?" Abby asks, her eyes leaving Bellamy's face only to raise an eyebrow at their clasped hands.

"Mom, I know you've met before, but I wanted to officially introduce Bellamy Blake to you… as my boyfriend."

Bellamy smirks slightly when he notes Clarke getting more comfortable using the word 'boyfriend' to describe him but smothers it to school his face.

"Mrs. Griffin. It's nice to see you again. Congratulations on your engagement." He begins as he directs his best grin at Abby's friends for a moment. Both charmed, he turns his attention back to Abby who reluctantly smiles back at him.

"Thank you, Mr. Blake." She replies stiffly as she glances over at her smitten friends and forces a wider smile.

"I had the opportunity to meet your future husband and step-son a few minutes ago and they seem like a real good poeple." He continues, and feels Clarke squeeze his hand with approval as Abby's smile turns slightly more genuine.

"Yes, I am a very lucky woman to have found two good men in my lifetime."

Bellamy watches Clarke's face turn to shock and she smiles sadly at her mother but doesn't comment and instead changes the subject.

"Well Bellamy owes me a dance and I love this song, so we're gonna—" She says as she gestures to the dancefloor and Bellamy gives the older ladies one last grin, dripping with charm, as he shrugs and follows Clarke towards where other couples have started to dance.

As Clarke pulls him onto the dancefloor and wraps her arms around his neck, Bellamy's confidence slips slightly.

"Uh, Clarke? That was a convincing bailout, but I don't really dance."

Clarke places his hands on her waist and smiles brightly.

"Just move with me. You're pretty good at that as I recall."

Bellamy laughs and does as she says. Soon he relaxes into the rhythm of the Ed Sheeran song the DJ is playing and pulls Clarke in closer until she is moving against the front of his chest. He dares to dip down and kiss the side of her jaw despite their on-lookers.

"I think that went about as well as it could have." He whispers, and Clarke smiles up at him as she nods.

"I think you're right. Octavia's plan went off perfectly. Besides who could resist you in that suit when you're grinning at them like the sex god that I know you are."

Bellamy chuckles again as he slowly slides his hands up and down over her back and hips, stopping just short of her luscious ass.

"Speaking of which… Now that the introductions are over…" He says leadingly while he caresses the inside of her hipbones with his thumbs and kisses softly under her ear.

Clarke bites her lip and slides her hands over his shoulders and down to press against his chest, nudging him away a couple inches.

"Go get a couple drinks and meet me inside the house at the bottom of the staircase."

She says quickly and then walks away from him towards the house as Bellamy smothers his eager grin and walks towards the bar.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N Just because ZouZou asked so nicely.**

Clarke

Clarke is walking towards the house when she almost collides with Wells who is walking out the backdoor of the house.

"Hey, Clarke. How did it go with your Mom?"

Clarke's surprised expression turns to one of relief and she smiles.

"Good, actually. Bellamy charmed her and her friends and then we got out of there before Mom had a chance to say much of anything."

Wells grins at her.

"You've gotten very good at knowing just how to handle your mother."

Clarke laughs with him.

"I've had yeeears of practice."

After a minute of laughing, Clarke looks up at sobers a bit.

"I never got the chance to ask about your mother."

Wells laughter dies and the smile on his face turns sad.

"My mother died when I was very small. I don't remember her very well. Cancer."

Clarke places her hand on Wells' arm and holds his eyes.

"I'm sorry. My Dad died of a massive stroke, but I had him until I was sixteen."

The two almost-siblings look out over the crowd together and smile at Marcus walking up behind Abby to kiss her cheek and Abby turning with a brilliant smile towards him.

"They are good for each other."

Clarke says after a minute and nudges Wells with her elbow, awarding her a big smile from him as Bellamy sneaks around a corner of the party tent to join them in the doorway.

Bellamy

"Can I get a bottle of Moet and two glasses please?" He asks the bartender as he inconspicuously hands him a fifty. The bartender accepts the money and reaches back to grab a chilled bottle and two glasses.

"Just don't let the bride-to-be see that, I could lose my job." He says with a nervous look around the tent and Bellamy smiles at him.

"Not a problem, man. Thanks."

Bellamy heads towards the backdoors of the house, choosing the route with the most cover, but pauses just outside the back doors when he hears Clarke's voice talking to Wells. Bellamy walks around the corner with the bottle and glasses hidden behind his back as he leans against the open door.

"Bellamy. Good to see you survived your encounter with Abby." The men chuckle and Clarke smirks without taking her suddenly heated gaze off Bellamy.

"I was just going to give Bellamy a tour of the house." She says and in his peripheral Bellamy sees Wells dart a look between them before taking a step forward.

"Well, I was just going to go talk to Abby about something that urgently needs her attention… for at least an hour." Wells says with a barely contained grin before walking away and Bellamy straightens from his lean against the door to walk towards Clarke as she grins and turns to escape quickly to the grand staircase at the front of the house. He all but chases her through the house as she nods quick greetings to a few people and then swings around the bannister and races up the stairs with Bellamy right behind her.

At the top of the stairs Clarke turns to grab his hand and leads Bellamy down a long carpeted hallway to a non-descript door with Clarke's name across it in powder pink letters. He tugs her to a stop and presses Clarke up against her bedroom door to kiss her deeply, his free hand drifting over her with reverence. Clarke's hands come up to tangle in his curls as she returns his kiss with zealousness.

After a minute or so of rubbing up against each other and kissing like they're already naked, Clarke reaches back and turns the doorknob to open the door and they tumble inside the room, laughing.

Bellamy takes their moment of separation to have a quick look around at Clarke's childhood bedroom as he kicks the door shut behind him and locks it. He pauses for a longer look around the room before his gaze falls back on Clarke and he tries and fails to smother his laughter.

"Wow. You really are a princess, it seems."

Clarke's face turns bright red and she laughs nervously as she ducks her head a bit.

"Yeah, well, my Mom always wanted to make me into one."

Bellamy walks over to place the bottle of champagne and glasses on the white and gold painted side table as he looks around again and Clarke stands embarrassed in the middle of the room. He eyes the giant, white four-poster bed, complete with gossamer curtains and dozens of cutesy pillows. His eyes start darting around the room as Clarke's shoulder's drop and she marches over to the ornate closet doors.

"My mother always wanted a dainty, sweet princess but she got me instead." She says with a smirk as Bellamy continues to take all the white, gold and pink, splashed all over the room and Clarke stands waiting for him to finish as she holds the handles of her closet.

"She never let me change anything in the room, so I started hiding this and she pointedly ignored it." She says as she opens the closet doors with a flourish and steps back for Bellamy to see the backs of the doors covered in band posters, ticket stubs and candid photos of Clarke and her friends.

Bellamy smiles and walks closer to wrap his arms around her and study Clarke's revealed secret. His gaze rolls over all the silly photos of a younger, Clarke and Octavia in various situations. He points to the picture of Clarke and Octavia in their prom dresses on his front lawn as he wraps an arm around Clarke's waist.

"I took that one." He comments, and Clarke rolls her eyes and laughs.

"I know. Octavia insisted on meeting our dates at the prom because she was worried you would threaten them." She says and Bellamy grins wider.

"Yeah, she had no idea that I had already cornered the little jerks at school to have a chat with them."

Clarke's face snaps to Bellamy's with surprise and then she gets thoughtful.

"I _thought_ they were overly well-behaved." She says with a laugh and then turns towards Bellamy to toy with the buttons of his jacket as his attention moves back to the woman in his arms.

"Any more secrets you wanna show me?" He asks in a low, teasing voice as he leans in to kiss along her throat.

Clarke closes her eyes and drapes herself over him as she answers.

"A few, but a girl has to keep _some_ mystery."

Bellamy smiles into her neck and turns them towards the bed as Clarke's fingers start loosening his tie. His lips find hers as he shrugs his jacket off and tosses it to the floor and Clarke pushes him back onto the bed.

A face catches his eye, above him, Bellamy looks up to see the underside of the bed canopy covered in sexy posters and laughs.

"I found another secret." He says as Clarke grins and hikes up her dress to climb into his lap and opens his unbuttoned shirt even wider.

"I forgot about that one." She says as she follows Bellamy's gaze up for a moment before returning to kissing him and tugs on one end of his tie, sliding around his neck and off into her hands. Bellamy squeezes Clarke's shapely ass through her dress and pulls the hem up higher as she flattens him onto his back and grins down at him with his tie wrapped around her fingers.

"Now, _what_ are you going to do with _that_?" He asks with a devilish smirk as he settles himself onto her bed and throws one arm behind his head. Bellamy watches Clarke's expression turn from mock thoughtfulness as she taps her chin with her finger, to one of pure hedonism as she tightens the tie in her hands and leans forward to brush her covered breasts over his chest.

"Something **very** _un_ princess-like." She purrs up at him as she presses forwards to take one of his wrists and loop the tie around it.

Bellamy's brain is jumping around between thoughts of 'yesyesyesyesyes' and 'is she really doing this' and 'holy shit, I can't believe we're really doing this'.

Clarke, meanwhile is reaching back to claim his other hand and pull it up to join the other, tied to the delicate metal headboard of her bed. That done, Clarke slips off his lap to stand beside the bed and Bellamy gives her a questioning look.

Clarke turns around and Bellamy's eyes watch her fingers slowly pull down the zipper of her dress until the pink satin falls from her body to pool around her pretty sparkly heels. His mouth drops open slightly when Bellamy's gaze moves back up to see the black mesh corset and matching thong wrapped around his girlfriend.

Clarke looks over her tattooed shoulder at him and Bellamy swallows thickly.

"Wow." He croaks out and Clarke lets out a loud laugh as she turns to face him.

She crawls back to her place, straddling his lap with a big sweet smile, at odds with her racy black lingerie.

"One more secret my mother tried to cover up." She says with a laugh at her fancy dress on the floor before she leans in to rake her fingernails up his arms and lie across his chest.

"I am so glad that I'm the one you are sharing this particular secret with." He says while dragging his gaze away from the distracting breasts pressed against his chest to her smiling face.

"You're the only one I want to share this one with." She says as she kisses Bellamy hard, swiping her tongue along the seam of his lips until he opens to her.

Bellamy is just starting to relax into the familiarity of kissing Clarke as her fingers run up and down his arms and chest. He relishes being at the mercy of the blonde vixen writhing in his lap as Clarke kisses down his throat and chest, pausing to lick swirls around his flat nipples and then continuing down until she reaches the edge of his pants. She keeps kissing his hard stomach as her quick hands open the front of his pants, releasing some of the pressure confining his erection.

Bellamy's breathing is already starting to become laboured as Clarke pulls his pants and boxer-briefs down so that she can stroke him up and down as she kisses and nips the sensitive spots around his dick. His hands are straining against the restraints as Clarke looks up into his eyes before licking him from base to tip and then pushing the soft head of his cock between her lips and giving it a good suck.

Bellamy opens his eyes to watch Clarke's head come up and lean over him to swipe the bottle of Moet off the bedside table before returning to his exposed crotch with a huge grin on her beautiful face. Ready for more, Bellamy watches, fascinated, as Clarke pops the cork on the bottle and fills her mouth with bubbly before leaning down and carefully sucking his cock back into her mouth.

The sensations of the bubbles and Clarke's tongue swirling around his head make Bellamy gasp and pull against his restraints for a few seconds as a loud moan escapes his mouth. He is immediately shushed by an amused Clarke as she swallows the bubbly and resumes pumping his cock into her warm mouth as Bellamy tries to keep himself as quiet as possible.

Bellamy is managing a modicum of control until he sees one of Clarke's hands disappear between her legs and she moans around his cock. His resolve lasts only a few minutes more before he's begging Clarke to release him, so he can touch her, to which she replies by slowing her onslaught on his cock and then crawling back up Bellamy's chest, opening the front off her corset to let her breasts dangle just out of reach of his mouth and reaches up to untie his hands.

The second he is free, Bellamy has Clarke's waist in his hands and is flipping them over, so he can bury his face in her breasts and reach down to slide her thong aside. He slips one long finger inside her, making her smother a groan into one of the many pillows on the bed.

In his feverish state, Bellamy sighs with relief that Clarke is as ready for him, as he is for her, and he surges forward to slide the tip of his cock inside her. Sighing loudly in relief, Bellamy slams forward and sheathes himself inside Clarke as she screams her ecstasy into one of the pillows that hasn't fallen off the bed and arches up towards him.

"If you were trying to get me worked up enough to make this fast, Clarke, that's exactly what you're going to get, darlin." He pants out as he thrusts hard into her over and over and then licks his thumb to press it firmly against Clarke's clit, sending her tumbling over the edge of orgasm.

Bellamy is seconds behind her with his own orgasm and grips her hips and kisses her hard as he releases inside her.

They sink further into the soft bed as Bellamy's chest heaves and he gathers Clarke in close to cuddle her next to him and share a naughty grin.

"I think you planned this, Griffin." He says with a laugh as he kisses the end of her nose and she snuggles in closer.

"Well, you know now that I'm all about the sneaky secrets."

Bellamy rolls onto his back and laughs up at the posters above him.

Their cuddling is interrupted by a ringing, emanating from the bedroom floor and Clarke, upon hearing the sound, shifts over Bellamy to hang off the side of the bed and grab his suit jacket off the floor. Bellamy holds onto her waist as she dangles half-off the bed and after a moment of fumbling, Clarke pulls her phone out of a pocket and frowns at it.

"Wells says we have approximately ten minutes until my mother starts looking for me."

She shifts back onto the bed and turns her head to look at Bellamy.

"We can make ourselves presentable and stay to mingle or throw ourselves together and sneak out to go continue this at your place."

Bellamy grins at her knowingly.

"Do I really need to answer that?"

Clarke grins wider and gives him a quick kiss before hopping off the bed to start stuffing herself back into her corset and hunting for her dress and shoes. Bellamy slides off the bed and starts re-buttoning his shirt and pulling up his pants, musing that he is still mostly dressed as he grabs his jacket and wanders over to impede Clarke's progress with kisses and hands in distracting places.

The two of them finally manage to cover themselves but are very aware that their rendezvous is obvious in their dishevelled appearance.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N Hi All! I have been on hiatus for a while now and am trying to get back into my stories. Here's a short angsty chapter for you. Any encouragement would be amazing.**

 **Cheers. Enjoy!**

Clarke

Sneaking down the back staircase that leads to the kitchen, Clarke and Bellamy make an effort to remain unseen as they make their escape towards the street and his truck.

Bellamy pulls Clarke back against him near the bottom of the stairs and she turns to kiss him again, revelling in their post-sex bliss, but the sound of a clearing throat in the kitchen behind them makes Clarke pause. She looks up into Bellamy's eyes and sees his face change to one of apprehension as he looks over her shoulder.

Clarke knows exactly who is behind them and turns to face the music… and her mother.

"Clarke. I've been looking for you." Abby says in an angry tone as she crosses her arms over her chest and Clarke and Bellamy descend the final couple steps into the kitchen with resigned silence.

"I gathered that. What can I do for you, Mom?" She asks with a sigh and a false smile as Bellamy grabs her hand and gives it a squeeze in solidarity.

Abby steps in closer and answers with a snarl in Clarke's face.

"You can stop acting like a spoiled, common sl—"

" **I'm** going to stop you right there before you say something that will irreparably damage your relationship with your daughter." Bellamy interjects as he takes a step towards the older woman with a cautionary hand out.

Clarke stands staring at her mother like she was just slapped across the face and the women stare at each other for a few seconds before Clarke speaks in a low, dangerous voice.

"What exactly about my behaviour do you deem 'common'?" She asks finally, and she can feel Bellamy tense beside her.

Abby's quick glance towards the man at Clarke's side is unmistakeable and Clarke can feel the anger rising in her chest.

"You know what? I have spent my entire life hiding who I am to make you happy and now I think I'm done."

Abby opens her mouth to speak, but Clarke slashes a hand through the air between them and takes a menacing step forward with a steeliness in her eyes.

"No. I'm done. You just saved yourself the cost of a bridesmaid dress." She says with venom as she shoulders past Abby to throw open the kitchen door and stalk out the side of the house, turning on her heel to march towards the road.

Clarke storms off, unable to speak for fear she will either say something hurtful or burst into tears. She spots Bellamy's truck and stoops to grab a handful of dress and hoist it up as she lengthens her strides to get there faster. She hears the truck door unlock as she approaches, and Clarke rips open the door and angrily yanks her stupid dress even higher to climb up into the passenger seat.

She waits, fuming, for Bellamy to slide into the driver's seat and she's grateful that he doesn't say anything as he puts the truck into 'drive' and pulls away from the curb.

They arrive at the trailer, having driven the entire way in tense silence and Clarke jumps out of the truck to walk towards the door but stops at the sight of Octavia leaning over the porch railing with a curious expression.

"Shit. Went that well, huh?" She asks as she straightens and slides her gaze from Clarke's furious face to Bellamy's trepidatious expression and back.

Clarke doesn't have words yet for what happened, so she just throws her hands in the air and screams loudly in frustration before stiffly walking the rest of the way into the house. In her peripheral, she sees Bellamy and Octavia share a significant look as they follow her inside and Clarke tears at her pretty pink dress as she stomps down the hallway towards Bellamy's room.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N Don't get too used to the quick updates because I have no idea how long I can keep it up. But here's a fun chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

Bellamy

The princess dress is in a heap in the hallway and Bellamy side steps it to get to his room and finds Clarke tensely sitting on the edge of his bed, glaring, unseeingly at his closet door.

Octavia touches his shoulder and nods in question towards the furious woman sitting in her underwear on his bed.

"So, someone gonna tell me what hap—Where did you **get** that corset, darlin?"

Octavia interrupts herself as she gets an eyeful of Clarke's black corset and underwear and Bellamy turns his head to pin his sister with a painful expression.

"Sorry. What happened?" She recovers with a shake of her head and Bellamy looks to Clarke.

She waves her hand impatiently in the air, motioning permission for him to fill in Octavia.

"Clarke's Mom caught us trying to sneak out of the party after Clarke, uh… gave me a private tour of the house. It didn't go over well, and some nasty things were said before we left in a hurry."

Octavia is nodding in thoughtful contemplation as she returns her gaze to her bestie.

"Well, what do you want to do now, sweetie?"

Clarke slowly stands from the bed and Bellamy raises a brow at the wild look in her eyes.

"Something stupid and reckless."

The Blake siblings share another pointed look but wait for Clarke to finish her thought as they lounge in the doorway.

"I already have time booked off for the next couple days. What do you guys think about a couple nights in the city, on me?"

Bellamy balks at the 'on me' part, but is otherwise completely onboard for a short holiday as he looks over at an instantly excited O.

"I am so in. We call the gang or is it Blakes only?" She asks as she walks forward to throw an arm over Clarke's shoulders. Bellamy ignores his sister as she digs the designer tag out of the back of Clarke's corset to have a look and the fact that she refers to Clarke as a Blake gets mentally pushed aside too as he focuses on his girlfriend's face cracking a smirk to answer.

"If everyone comes, we'll have to all chip in for a suite. Bel?"

Relaxing slightly at the mention of chipping in, Bellamy nods with a smirk.

"If you're sure about this, of course I'm in." He says as he reaches out to take Clarke's hand and tugs her out of Octavia's arms and into his so he can smooth them down her waist and over her ass.

"For the time being, I think I can be something 'stupid and reckless' for you to do." He says with a grin as his sister laughs and scoots around them to exit the room.

"I'm going to go look up the price of rooms online, with my headphones on." She mutters as she shuts the door behind her, leaving Bellamy and Clarke inches apart and grinning wickedly at each other.

Clarke is definitely not in the mood to make sweet love and Bellamy happily screws her hard and fast against back of his bedroom door before they tumble onto his bed and fall asleep in a tangle of limbs.

The next morning, after another loud, acrobatic romp with Clarke, they wander out to find Octavia sitting on the front porch with her laptop perched on her lap and her headphones snugly over her ears as she scrolls down a list of hotel suites in Manhattan.

O notices them walking out the front door holding mugs of coffee, dressed in sweats, and slides the headphones off to turn and scowl at them.

"These proved inadequate." She says with a growl, gesturing to her headphones and Bellamy watches the blush creep up Clarke's chest to the tips of her ears as he hides his grin behind his coffee cup. He shrugs at his sister and hands her a cup of coffee as a peace offering.

"Find anything?" He asks, raising his mug towards her laptop.

"Well, I called around and Raven is calling me back after she checks with work, Monty and Jasper are of course in, Maya and Harper want to come too and will let me know when they know. Lincoln might have to meet us there tonight after shift, and Murphy is currently calling in sick."

Bellamy glances over at Clarke's face and finds himself sharing a devious smirk with the still-angry beauty.

"Awesome. What about accommodation?" Clarke asks as she leans over Octavia's shoulder to look at the laptop screen.

"It's not cheap but if we all throw in a hundred and fifty bucks, we can get an apartment in Manhattan for a couple nights with three queen size beds and two pull-out couches." Octavia says in an unconvinced tone as she turns back to the screen as well.

Clarke kneels on the rough wooden porch and elbows O out of the way to start clicking on a couple pictures before hitting the 'book now' button on the screen and starts filling in the required information.

Bellamy laughs at his sister with Clarke leaning over her lap and shakes his head as he turns back into the house, talking over his shoulder.

"Guess I'll go call the guys and throw some clothes in a bag."

His phone chirps as he walks in the house and Bellamy looks down to open a message from Murphy.

 **Dude, is this happening?**

Bellamy quickly types out a response before tossing his phone on his bed and grabbing his backpack from the bottom of his closet and dumping the books out of it, onto his desk chair.

 **Clarke's booking an apartment for all of us now. Everybody's in for 150 plus whatever you wanna spend on going out.**

His phone dings again as Clarke walks back into his room with an excited grin and wraps her arms around Bellamy's neck.

"Done. We can leave as soon as we sort out who's driving. Tell the boys to pack a suit cause the ladies are dressing up tonight."

After four uneventful hours of driving Octavia's car, Bellamy follows the entire gang through the door to their new digs for the next couple days and whistles lowly. Looking around at the nice apartment Bellamy drops his backpack on the floor and looks over at Clarke with a sceptical smirk.

"You sure you wanna trust your security deposit with this pack of delinquents, babe?" He asks with a laugh and Clarke snorts with laughter.

"Totally worth it. Ladies… let's go get slutty." She says with a satisfied grin as she swings her garment bag over her shoulder and eyes up her friends before marching towards the master bedroom. Raven grins evilly and hauls a bottle of flavoured vodka out of her bag and saunters to the kitchen for five glasses before disappearing through the master bedroom door too. Octavia, Maya and Harper all cackle with excited laughter as they follow them into the room and close the door behind them.

Bellamy looks around at the guys and then nods to Monty and Jasper.

"You guys check what's on TV. Murph, help me load the fridge with beer."

The men split towards their tasks and soon Bellamy is tossing a couple beers over the back of the fancy couch at Jasper, as Monty reports a new discovery.

"We have an Xbox, Call of Duty AND Grand Theft Auto!"

Murphy grins up at Bellamy from where he's crouched on the floor, stacking beers into the fridge.

"At least we've got something to do while the girls get dressed for the next three hours." He says with a laugh. Bellamy hears music start up from behind the closed bedroom door and rolls his eyes with a chuckle.

"We have beer, Xbox and I think O packed some snacks."

Murphy jumps back up to his feet with two beers in his hands and passes one to Bel before tapping them against one another.

"To pissed off princesses."

Bellamy laughs genuinely as he takes a long pull from his beer.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N Chapter FORTY! Wow. Another fun chapter with a bit of Murven action. Woo!**

Clarke

Harper and Maya are scrolling through their phones making an appropriate playlist for getting ready as Octavia is pulling snacks out of her bag and dumping them on the bed. Raven is pouring glasses of almost pure vodka with a dash of mix and Clarke is hanging up all their clothes in the closet as she strips down to her underwear. She raises a brow in question as she watches Raven throw back almost an entire glass of booze and catches her eye as she pours another.

"What?" Raven asks but she averts her eyes, and like a fox scenting a rabbit, Clarke drops the shoes in her hand and zeroes in on her friend, grabbing the other girls' attentions in the process with a jerk of her head.

"What's going on, Ray?" As the other women almost simultaneously sit down on the queen size bed and turn their faces towards Raven.

Not one for over sharing, Raven ducks her head and takes another drink to stall before facing them.

"Wick and I broke up a couple days ago."

Octavia and Clarke launch themselves off the bed to wrap their hurting friend in a cocoon of comfort.

"And here I've been bitching about my horrible mother. Are you okay, hunny?" Clarke asks as Octavia hugs Raven around her tiny waist.

"Yeah. I think it's been coming for a long time. This little holiday came at the perfect time." She says with a sardonic chuckle.

"What do you need from us?" Octavia asks, and Raven takes a deep breath and forces a smile.

"I think I need to get stupid drunk with my friends and maybe find some poor dude to bang my brains out for the night."

Clarke smiles and looks around at the other girls before speaking.

"I think we can handle that. I'm claiming this room for Bel and I, but there are two others." She says and the other three nod their pretty heads emphatically.

Harper smirks at them.

"I have my period anyway, so Monty and I can take one of the pull-out couches."

Maya chuckles and elbows Harper next to her.

"Jasper is a lightweight drunk, so he'll be useless to me tonight. We'll take a couch too." She says, making them all giggle.

Octavia picks up the narrative and hugs Raven again.

"And Murph will sleep wherever he falls so it's all sorted." She finishes with a grin and Raven gives them all a grateful smile.

"Sweet. I might just have some fun this weekend." She says and holds up her glass in a toast.

"To my amazing ladies… and getting laid."

The women fall into fits of giggles as they collectively chug their drinks and let out a 'whoop' of celebration.

A little over an hour later and five tipsy women emerge from the master bedroom, dressed to the nines and find the guys in suits, draped all over the large white leather couch. With beers in their hands and eyes glued to the large TV in front of them, Bellamy and Jasper watch Monty and Murphy careen digital sports cars around city streets as they yell abuse at them.

Clarke walks up behind where Bellamy is sitting on the back of the couch and slides her hands around his waist to perch her chin on his shoulder and watch the race.

"You boys hungry yet?" She asks and is unsurprised when they answer in the affirmative as Murphy's car crashes into a building and Monty jumps up to claim victory. The men turn to finally appreciate all the women's hard work and Clarke does a little spin with the rest to show off.

After some wolf whistling and laughing, Clarke talks over them all.

"Okay I know of a great Italian place a couple blocks from here, if that's okay with everyone, I'll call to see if they have room for us." She asks while scrolling through her phone for the number. There is a collective 'yes' as Bellamy starts running his warm hands over her hips, pulling her closer so he can kiss her neck and make her laugh into the phone as she speaks.

The gang wander down the city streets and try to keep the raucousness to a minimum as they take over the back room of the restaurant. A chorus of drunken welcomes goes up as Lincoln joins them an hour later and Clarke laughs heartily at the painful expression on Bellamy's face as Octavia gives her boyfriend an overly exuberant greeting.

Everyone tips generously as they get up to leave for a casino/club that Octavia found online and the group pile into a couple of Uber vans. When they get there, the guys all make a bee-line for the casino as the women split off towards the dance club with a wave and the five of them all grab each other's hands and walk straight to the dancefloor.

Clarke is feeling amazing as she spins around in the flashing lights with Harper and Maya as Raven and Octavia head to the bar for drinks, coming back with their hands full of shot glasses.

"A couple guys at the bar bought them for us." Octavia shouts over the pumping music as she hands Clarke a shot glass. Clarke looks over to where Octavia is pointing and raises her glass in salute before throwing back the liquor with a laugh. She leans over to Raven and raises an eyebrow at her and Raven follows her questioning gaze back to the men at the bar.

The dark-haired beauty shakes her head, telling Clarke that she isn't interested and Clarke shrugs as she gathers up her friends' empty glasses and walks to the bar with a sloppy grin to return them.

She waves a big thanks to the guys that bought them the shots and makes a quick escape back to the dancefloor and her friends to earn the sore feet she'll have in the morning.

Harper points out Bellamy and Murphy standing at the window above them and Clarke can't help the zing of attraction that goes through her at the sight of the handsome man that she gets all to herself. She jumps up and down and waves at him before looking over at Raven to ask if she's found a suitable bed-mate yet and finds her staring up at Murphy with an unmistakable look in her eyes.

Clarke grabs Raven's hand and heads for the stairs that lead up to the casino.


End file.
